Warning
by ringroad25
Summary: The senshi are threatened by an enemy too close to home. Their lives and family are at stake, especially when transforming is not an option. Yuri content. Ami/Mako, Rei/Minako and in further chapters Haruka/Michiru.
1. Don't panic

Chapter 1 – Don't Panic.

Rei pushed her way through the crowds of people aligning the streets of Tokyo, the entire downtown area was filled with citizens cheering and celebrating. Holding a bag filled with groceries, the miko stumbled between elbows and backs until she reached the safe and empty park just outside the business area. Huffing and puffing, she walked annoyed through the green gardens, which much to her displeasure, was the long way back to the temple. As she made her way through, a strange situation transpired; a group of eight or ten policemen made a circle around an unknown object, not until one of them swung out his nightstick and began to beat down did Rei notice it was person. A sudden yearning to do something invaded the miko but it was useless, she could not act as citizen or as senshi and despite the burning sensation in her stomach, she continued her path, making a mental note to comment the brutality to her friends.

It was no surprise to see Ami carrying a book or two wherever it was that she went. But today she held no books at all, instead her hands held two things; a large suitcase and a sleeping bag tucked neatly under her arm. But most amazingly of all was not her lack of reading material or her over packed luggage; it was the out of character outfit that raised eyebrows on that sunny August morning. A puffy blue jacket sagged against her shoulders despite the thick sweater clinging against her body; her large cargo pants hid the fact that she wore brand new hiking boots, which even against the cement sidewalk made a loud, thumping noise.

Usagi dumped piles of clothes into her already full suitcase, mouth stuffed with a rice ball, she didn't even realize half of the garments she was packing were summer clothes. Smacking herself on the head, she quickly emptied the bulging bag and continued clumsily packing appropriate clothes. The blonde panicked as she heard her mother stomping up the stairs, surely the older woman had gotten fed up with her belated daughter. Usagi forced the clothing into the suitcase, jumped on it and with all her strength managed to snap it shut, with time to spare to look innocently at her mother as she entered the room.

The streets were filled with angry people, mainly young, as Makoto left her apartment building and eagerly pushed her way through the screaming and protesting crowd. Once out of the way she looked back and found the scene very odd and off-putting. The protesters were mostly college students and she even recognized two or three from her high school. They all held large anti-government signs, some wore black masks and threw rotten fruit at police who tried to calm the situation. Those that did not wear masks and did not throw fruit were holding all kinds of law books and they demanded something be done for the apparent injustice done by the government. The tall brunette shrugged to accommodate her backpack and continued her long walk to the temple.

Minako walked proudly up the stone steps of the Shinto shrine, positively sure she was the first to arrive. Behind her, Yuichiro heaved two very large, very flamboyant suitcases, which were completely inappropriate for the vacation she was about to take. The blonde arrived to the top and walked importantly into the sacred building, Yuichiro just barely able to catch up with her. Once inside she lazily threw herself on Rei's bed, having her luggage brought to her, she sweetly thanked the young, exhausted miko and asked him to let her know if someone showed up. Propping herself up against a pillow, Minako grabbed the first manga she saw and quickly broke into fits of laughter as she read. Her shrieking voice was loud enough for anyone outside to wonder who was being murdered just across the door.

"Oh god, I can't believe she's already here," sighed Rei as she put the grocery bags down and ran a hand through her long hair. Minako's loud chuckles blasted against the thick concrete walls of the temple.

"Rei? Is that you? What took so long?" the blonde asked condescendingly, her surprising punctuality made it's self-known.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed and frankly I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, but the streets are filled with people, it's unbelievable. I don't think it was that big of a deal," said Rei walking into the room and sitting next to Minako.

The blonde sat up properly and put the book down, "You know how people are, anything to give their boring lives a little boost. My parents didn't even vote. They say it's going to be the same thing as before".

"Well I just hope he doesn't lower the crime rate too much or else we'll be out of a job"

"Better not let the rest hear that," said Minako before hearing the entrance door of the temple slide, "Speak of the devil. I wonder who it is".

Upon hearing loud thumping footsteps against the floor the two girls immediately thought of Makoto but their surprise came when a small, smiling Ami walked into the room. "Hey, I hope I'm not too late, it was kind of hard to get everything into my bag", the small girl said settling herself into a chair in the corner.

Rei quickly turned away and pretended to rearrange some already organized books but Minako was red in the face, two seconds away from bursting.

"What?"

Small specks of spit flew across the room and were followed by a terrifying fit of laughter, the blonde tried to cover her convulsing mouth but found it impossible, instead she pointed an accusing finger at a shaken Ami and threw herself against the bed.

"What? I don't get it. Why is she laughing?" asked the blue haired girl, directing herself to Rei who was two seconds away from imitating Minako.

"Don't…jiji…don't…listen to her…jiji…she's…jiji…crazy…jiji" the miko managed to stutter before hiding her crimson face behind her hand.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ami…it's just…that outfit! What were you thinking!" the blonde managed to cough out as she wiped some small tears from her eyes.

Ami stared at them for a moment before looking down at herself thoroughly "What's the matter with it? We are going camping, no?" she said still looking puzzled.

Rei finally got her composure together and walked over to the smaller girl "You're right, we are going camping and it's the right thing to wear, it just looks…different on you. Come on, let's go into the living room and wait for the others," she said tapping Ami lightly on the shoulder before moving into the next room.

"Different? Whatever! It looks funny!" cried Minako as she followed the two girls.

They sat facing Rei's commonly unlit chimney, only used in the most crucial moments, and talked exclusively about the recent election. All three girls experienced unusual scenarios, past years had been blatantly boring compared to the bipolar reactions this term had caused. The miko, seated closely to Minako, reminded both girls take mental note of her experience in the park.

"The police must have been keeping order", whispered Ami with a worried voice.

Minako quickly turned to look at Rei who held an unconvincing look, "I don't think so, the guy looked like another protester, as much as they bawled they weren't being overly aggressive, I just think it was police violence"

The blonde patted the miko affectionately and smiled, "Listen, we're leaving the city for a month, by the time we get back this will be all an old story, let's have some fun! Even though Luna and Artemis are thinking we're training…jiji", giggled Minako as she pulled a tense yet grinning Rei into a hug.

Ami momentarily frowned which immediately turned into a large smile, "Fine. It's not our business anyway, as long as we return with everything in its right place", she said concerned and with a hint of embarrassment.

With a quick movement Minako detached herself from Rei's nervous body, "Ami! Calm down! It's been a wonderful year since we've had any problems! Stop sounding so…precautious! I'm just happy we have these vacations before our real life obligations begin, don't weigh on me new one's!" joked the blonde placing her arm along the sofa and her back considerably far from the the cushion so Rei could accommodate her arm there, which she did within seconds.

"Alright, I'll leave it alone", said Ami beaten, just as she spoke the entrance doors of the jinja slid and closed. All three girls turned to see Makoto standing there with a happy smile and both hands locked on her backpack.

"Sorry I'm late, there were a bunch of collage students and some from our classes forming a mob outside the apartments, seems the elections really broke some spirits, good thing I'm not the last", said the taller girl as she took a usual seat next to Ami and noticed their leader's absence.

Minako fidgeted in her seat, looking back and forth at Rei and the brunette, she quivered with excitement. "Hey Mako, see anything different with Ami?" she asked holding her mouth.

The brunette turned to look from top to bottom at the blushing girl, seeing no fault she turned to the blonde and shrugged.

Feeling flushed Rei got up and offered tea, meanwhile Minako nudged at ribs that were no longer there, undetermined she chuckled, "Don't you think Ami looks different?" she asked grinningly devilishly.

Once again Makoto examined Ami, instantly she caught on to the blonde's wicked plan. Turning to look at Minako vengefully, the brunette swiftly grabbed Ami's leg and lifted the pant to reveal a very professional hiking boot.

"Ami! These are great! They must have cost a fortune!" – Mako gazed triumphantly at the blonde- "these are more than perfect for our trip!"

The genius turned a crimson red as she heard this, a very subtle smirk invaded her face. The taller girl leaned over, her lower neck inches away from Ami's lips, inspected the apparently useful garments, hands sliding down gracefully over very thick textile and very appropriate plastic.

Rei came back with a tray filled with teacups and a small plate of cookies, she laid the tray on the table and sat next to a very disgruntled Minako. The four girls continued to discuss the strange incidents they faced during their trips to the temple. Almost all of them dismissed them as something too political for their taste, except for Ami who found it all very discomforting. Perhaps twenty or thirty minutes passed before Usagi's breath taken figure had crossed through the door; Rei eagerly reprimanded her.

"We've been waiting ages for you! The train leaves in thirty minutes! "

The two pig-tailed blonde dumped her luggage on the ground and glared, "First of all I'm half the city away from here, second of all the streets are jammed with people and lastly the train station is a ten minute walk from here so I'm actually twenty minutes early", she said victoriously plopping herself next to Ami.

Everyone except the miko giggled in unison, the raven-haired girl barely gave herself a pity chuckle before her usual stone serious face returned to it's normal position.

"Well, since we're early" – she grinned lightly at Usagi – "let's get going", said Rei hoisting her already prepared bag and leading the way towards their vacation. Either carrying on their backs or wheeling through the streets, the five girls took their luggage though blocks still filled with people rejoice full or as unhappy as can be. But no matter what the five friends were relieved to find a long and relaxing vacation after fighting youma, dying and reliving.

Exactly as predicted it took ten minutes to get to the train station. Strangely there were many families and lonely travelers trying to leave the city; it wasn't a work holiday or anything of the sort but it was still full. Even stranger were policemen demanding identifications or equivalent paperwork, thankfully Ami had advised to at least bring a passport just in case. The five girls were successfully boarded on the train, Minako and Rei in front of Makoto and Ami and much to her dismay, Usagi in the aisle seat next to them. The trip was uneventful, the blonde and priestess either conversed pacifically or discussed hilariously, the taller girl and the genius had small yet delicious conversations until a lonely Usagi interrupted Makoto with tedious talk to which Ami would turn around annoyed but unnoticed to read. Thankfully it was a short three-hour trip. After long talks and a tasty lunch (catered by Makoto) the girls finally arrived to a wonderfully deserted forest. They were not the only one's staying there, a few foreigners also stepped out and also glimmered passionately at the mountains and sounding river awaiting them. The two groups, one of five senshi and the other of seven with a guide, parted ways, each one towards a different path and along the narrow and calming the river. The girls walked anxiously with ranging hope of their newfound home, every step weighing on them as well as their backpacks.

"Rei! Where is this place?" – moaned Usagi as she dropped her luggage onto the dirty path – "We've been walking for days!" she complained.

Minako also dropped her luggage, "I wouldn't usually mind the walk" – huffed the blonde – "but I'm pretty tired too", she said looking at Ami who rested against a tree trunk, despite having her backpack carried by an eager looking Makoto.

The priestess smirked and silently pointed a little ways up the path; with squirming eyes they could see a small jinja and a burning fire moments away. Finally receiving momentum it took no longer than five minutes to arrive to their future home for the next month. They walked into a stone-carved temple; barely with three rooms, a bathroom, and a sparring room but most importantly of all a natural jacuzzi four steps away. A short walk away was the river filled with fresh salmon to cook everyday.

Rei immediately introduced herself to the priest taking care of the place, she invited him to stay but he courteously rejected and quickly left. Gladly, all the girls unpacked their things, of coarse all of them in one cold room. Who slept with who wasn't hard to decipher; orange and red together as well as blue and green together; the fifth wheel pink in-between vertically, at least that's how the sleeping bags were arranged.

Once all five girls had settled down they stepped outside and wondered what was next. Rei immediately received four expectant looks. The miko arched an eyebrow then sighed, "I think we should try some fishing, although we have food for the next week it'll be better to get the hang of it, Mako-chan?" she said smiling at the surprised brunette.

"Right. Ami? Want to help me get the gear?" asked Makoto leading the way into the jinja, the genius walking in step behind her.

Minako gently nudged Rei on the side, "Do you have some cupid project on the side you haven't told me about?" she whispered mischievously.

"Hey! Whatever happens between them is none of our business"

The blonde chuckled under her breath, "And what about what happens between us?" she pressured.

Rei's entire face grew red, "I don't know what you mean"- slowly she turned away – "I'm going to…help with the stuff" she stuttered walking towards Makoto and Ami who had quickly returned. Minako stood grinning.

Since there were only three fishing rods the five girls decided to share. They walked excitedly towards the roaring river. Setting down packs and supplies, the girls settled over the riverbank and began to practice throwing their lines towards the fierce rapids.

Makoto was the first to catch something, a medium sized salmon, which she considered appropriate to cook and eat that evening. Although left alone, Usagi was next to reel in some food; a small feeble salmon that flew over her head as she yanked it out of the water. Rei was a little sore since she hadn't caught anything despite Minako's excited cheers; in the end the miko congratulated her leader and announced that the small catch was perfect for their feast.

While Minako had her turn at fishing, Ami tried heartedly to impress the taller girl standing behind her. After launching some failed lines that drabbled hopelessly against the current, the blue haired girl finally felt tension against her rod. With a spontaneous yelp, Ami jumped excitedly towards Makoto who took the chance and wrapped her arms around the genius's waste and pulled her back.

"What do I do? What do I do?" laughed Ami as she tugged hard against the strong water and the tingling sensation around her stomach.

The brunette holding her laughed harder, "Just…jiji…just don't let go!" she cried pulling her face into the Ami's hair which smelled incredible.

"You'd better not let go", said the smaller girl seriously before turning her head into the taller girl's, her breathe silently whistled against the Makoto's neck, her blue eyes penetrated green one's. Ami cracked a smile; the brunette grinned back and with little effort yanked the light body in her arms. Both girls soared back; a very large and delicious looking fish flew above them sending flecks of cold water all around. The two girls thumped onto the fresh grass behind them, even the fishing rod landed quite far away. It took moments before anyone moved. Ami, breathing heavily but exhilarated, turned to face Makoto who laid below her, they both smiled and blushed, the proximity and racing hearts too much to handle.

"Did you like it?" asked the brunette after long and intense seconds.

"Yes, I like it," answered the smaller girl in a daze, her body melting into Makoto's. She quickly realized her current position and lightly hoisted herself up. Turning a crimson red, Ami looked down at the taller girl's face and nervously untangled her expression and her legs from the body under.

"Woo! Looks like you two are a perfect match!" hollered Minako unabashed, two forceful hands quickly covered her mouth and pulled her back. Rei pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, both girls instantly falling down and happily wrestled each other.

Usagi turned her head in one direction and another, scratching her head she sighed, "What's going on? I don't get it".

"Nothing Usagi, Minako is just being silly" assured Ami as she got up and lingered around pretending to search for her catch, willingly she ignored Makoto who lay against her elbows and grinned.

Having composed themselves and gathered all their dinner, the girls walked back to the jinja, although uncomfortably embarrassed the blue haired genius chatted happily with the brunette who encouraged the tension free situation. Upon arrival, Rei and Minako scurried off to find the grill, leaving Makoto, Ami and Usagi to fetch the vegetables and spices to turn into a hopefully delicious sauce. Everyone worked hard; Makoto and Rei grilled the fish, Ami and Minako cut the greens and Usagi tried to mix the oregano and cream successfully. With deceiving changes the brunette managed to transform uneven vegetables and a gooey sauce into gourmet food. With plastic plates and cutlery the five friends sat on stones around a strong fire, provided from no other then the raven-haired girl.

Before they could begin eating, Minako quickly jumped up almost emptying her plate onto the ground, she quickly shoved her meal into Rei's already full hands and ran into to their home for the next month. The four girls sat bewildered waiting for a some incredible surprise or at least a silly outfit from the blonde, instead the girl returned holding a bottle of white wine.

"Oh Mina-chan, you didn't…" sighed Ami.

The blonde giggled as she approached the fire holding the bottle and five plastic cups stacked in one hand, "Come on, it's just one bottle. Besides, I read fish goes well with white wine! Let's toast to our first night!" she said filling the cups with liquid.

Receiving each a recipient, the girls smiled and raised their drinks in unison. Thrusting plastic against plastic they drank, almost all of them cringed feeling the hot alcohol against their throats.

"Mina, where did you get this?" asked Usagi taking a slower sip.

"From my parent's secret stash, they won't notice since they're never around. I brought one more but that's for the last day we're here," announced Minako proudly.

Makoto ate some fish and took a sip of her wine "It was a good choice" – she licked her lips- "this is very tasty, I'll have to remember that when I open my own restaurant" she said taking in the combination of flavors.

"Don't count on Mina-chan eating there because of your food, she'll just ask for bottles of wine!" teased Rei behind a fork filled with salmon.

Usagi howled with laughter and winked evilly at the miko. Makoto and Ami looked at each other amused. It took an awkward moment before anything happened.

Minako shifted towards Rei who sat next to her, "Hey! I brought the wine so we could share a nice moment together! Besides, I'd rather be fat than an alcoholic!" she cried excitedly before throwing herself on the girl beside her. Luckily only small portions of food flew around them, the two girls once again wrestled as they did at the lake. The miko, completely embarrassed, let herself be taken over by the blonde who proclaimed her victory several times although she kept instigating a further battle.

The friendly match lasted only a few minutes but the insistent laughter lasted at least for an hour. With the fire dying out and the five girls worn out, they left the mess to be cleaned the next morning. They got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth, one by one they scrambled into sleeping bags after a long session of teasing and silly conversation.

Long after Usagi had fallen asleep, Minako and Rei disputed stubbornly but obviously just as excuse to look at each other. Meanwhile Makoto and Ami pretended to ignore each other, the brunette laid on her back with her eyes staring at the ceiling and the blue-haired girl read the same page repeatedly of her book.

With an unfamiliar dose of alcohol in her system and the romantic sound of the lake whistling behind her, Makoto turned her body towards Ami and boyishly grinned " Listen, I'm going to sleep but if it gets really cold I guess…" – she shifted nervously before her proposal, the idea sounding better in her head than out loud – "I thought maybe we could…cuddle together?" she asked instantly, her pale anxious skin turned into a red embarrassed tone.

Ami discretely had one eye away from her book. Both cheeks flustered were hidden behind a thick cover and many pages. "Okay, maybe" she answered flatly, her concentration quickly fixed back onto words she couldn't understand and had no intention of doing so. Feeling tense, the genius glanced quickly towards the body beside her. The brunette had instantly fallen asleep; she lay on her back, both eyes firmly closed and yet her arms fell loosely at her sides, fully inviting a foreign body.

The girl fit into a tight blue sleeping bag craned her neck to see black and blonde hair entangled across from her. The enamored bickering between Rei and Minako ended with both girls holding hands and their faces moments away from kissing. Usagi slept completely unnoticed except for her growing snores, each minute the pitch escalated further and further.

With many thoughts in her head, Ami turned to face a dry gray wall on her left. Trying to fall asleep the only sound she could hear, despite the odango head's permanent snores, were the slow and subtle breathes of the girl next to her. Images of calculations and medical information could not keep the unstill girl's heart from colliding against her chest, fearing for her sanity she inched her way towards Makoto who, sound asleep, held posture ready for an embrace.

The blue-haired girl began by opening her sleeping bag and cautiously placing her body against the taller girl's, detecting no threat, Ami lifted herself slowly until her head was on Makoto`s chest and her hand carefully placed on the brunette's tight stomach. For a moment everything seemed fine, the genius relaxed and settled into her new position, momentarily unaware that a hand was sliding on her back and onto her arm. Ami lightly jumped before noticing the person she hung onto was looking at her.

Makoto smiled widely before rolling her eyes "Finally…" she whispered tugging the smaller girl into her arms. They held each other all night. Neither slept but neither minded.


	2. Calm like a bomb

Calm like a bomb

The following week was very uneventful. The five girls practiced fishing everyday as well as their cooking skills. Rei and Minako became annoyingly close, often running off alone and not returning for hours. Makoto, when she wasn't with Ami, spent her free time training out in the forest and almost always avoided going in the same direction as the blonde and miko had gone. Usagi was always left to interrupt the genius's reading sessions. The last day of the week was saved for their first visit to the jacuzzi which was really just a natural spring. After putting away their fishing gear, the girls got into bathing suits and trotted to the warm water.

"Wow, this is so nice" Usagi whispered as she eased her body into the spring.

Minako, Rei and Makoto followed. Ami stood undecided at the edge. "Come on Ami-chan! Get in!" cried the blonde splashing water at the girl.

"In a minute! I don't want to fall"

"You won't fall! come on!" Minako insisted still splashing water all over the place.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Ami replied. She took small small steps and carefully began lowering herself into the spring. Minako impatiently splashed her again which only caused the blue haired girl to slip and fall face first towards the water. Luckily Makoto was fast enough to catch her and prevent any injuries.

The brunette held the smaller girl in her arms and smiled "Careful" she said lowering Ami into the water.

"Mina-chan! Don't do things like that! Ami-chan could have been hurt!" Rei hollered.

"Relax Rei, Mako-chan was here to save her" Minako said winking mockingly at Ami who blushed when she realized Makoto was still holding her.

"I'm fine, I should have been more careful" the genius apologized and released herself from the arms tightened around her.

"See? It wasn't my fault anyway" the blonde said snuggling next to the miko who turned redder than she already was, if that was possible.

Usagi looked at them funny but quickly decided to enjoy herself. They all sat silently in the spring except for the occasional random comment or movement of bodies. After about an hour of relaxing in the silence Usagi felt restless and began a conversation.

"I wonder how Luna and Artemis are going"

"They'll sleep, eat and than go back to sleep" Minako replied.

"I'm surprised they haven't called us, I hope everything is alright back home" Ami said sounding consternated.

"Relax Ami-chan, everything is fine" the blonde said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry but things seemed very strange when we left"

Makoto placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder "You really shouldn't worry, if something were wrong we would have gotten a call by now" she assured kindly.

"Yeah Ami-chan, try and have some fun for once" Usagi said sinking her head into the steaming water.

Rei playfully splashed Minako "For once I actually agree with the odango head, jeje" she laughed while beginning a water fight with the blonde.

Ami did not look satisfied, in fact she looked a little sad. Makoto noticed this and pulled her close. "After we've had dinner you and I can talk about your worries, okay?"

The blue haired girl blushed and nodded. The five girls chatted and happily spent time together. A cold whistling wind blew as the sun began to set and with hungry stomachs they returned to the jinja. Usagi pushed everyone a side and managed to get to the bathroom first.

"Don't you dare take more than ten minutes! I swear if you take all the hot water I'll throw you in the river!" Rei yelled as she banged on the door.

"Calm down Rei-chan, if you're so worried than we'll take a shower together" Minako said mischievously.

"Mina-chan..."

"I'm just being a team player, besides you need someone to clean your back" the blonde giggled.

Rei looked around to see if anyone was listening, Makoto and Ami were in the next room. Satisfied she nodded and smiled "Fine but just since once" she whispered and walked happily to get her things.

Usagi was strangely quicker than expected. Minako immediately grabbed the miko and practically threw her into the bathroom, within minutes loud giggling could be heard from inside.

"I wonder what they're doing in there" Makoto said as she took out her pajamas.

Ami was also taking out clothes "Who knows" - she folded her nightwear neatly and sat opposite to the brunette - "But I guess it was a good idea for them to take a shower together. It's good they're saving hot water" she said tentatively.

Makoto chuckled uncomfortably and distracted herself by folding and unfolding her clothes. After a long silence she turned and smiled at Ami "Yeah, good thing I don't mind taking cold showers" she said lamely.

"Oh, I didn't know. I guess that's saves us some trouble" the genius replied coldly.

"Yeah I suppose it does" Makoto said feeling very stupid.

Before more tension could be exchanged Minako and Rei came out of the bathroom, though they shared smiles it was clear how embarrassed they were. The miko quickly scooted towards her bag and put away her clothes, she smiled awkwardly at the two girls in the next room, completely unaware they were more uncomfortable than she was.

Minako skipped in "All yours!" she cried almost twirling on her feet.

Makoto didn't move so Ami got up and walked towards the bathroom, she stop and turned to look at the brunette expectantly. Makoto bit her lip than shrugged "It's fine, you go ahead" she said trying to sound as nice as possible.

Ami sighed and shook her head "Thanks" she scoffed and left to take her shower.

By the time Makoto had finished showering the rest of the girls were already digging into cold cereal and toast. Rei and Minako rudely left leaving Usagi to talk endlessly while the brunette and Ami listened politely but very bored.

"Boy, I'm tired. How about we head to bed?" Makoto finally had the sense to suggest after an hour of listening to the pig tailed girl's monologue.

Usagi yawned, got up and quickly left before she could be asked to help with the dishes. Ami smiled weakly and walked to the counter to do the dishes.

"What are you doing? I thought we had a date" the brunette said standing behind the smaller girl and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"A date?"

"Yeah, you were going to tell me about your worries. We're still on, right?"

Ami nodded looking a little confused "Alright. I just have to finish the dishes" she said.

"Forget the dishes, we'll do them tomorrow. Go get your boots and a jacket and i'll meet you outside" Makoto said taking a plate from the genius's hand.

By the time Ami stepped outside the brunette was already beginning to light a fire. With a few failed tries she finally managed to make a decently burning flame. Makoto walked over and sat next to the other girl.

"So? What's on your mind?"

"Um...I don't know, it seems silly right now"

"Come on, I don't think it's silly. I really want to know" Makoto insisted earnestly.

Ami sighed and looked at the other girl with a grin "Alright. I guess i just can't get the whole election thing out of my mind. I'm worried we'll return to something awful" she admitted rather blatantly.

The brunette thought for a moment "It was very strange when we left and it's true there have never been so many protesters. But still...don't you think Luna or Artemis would have called us if something were wrong?"

"That's the thing, what if they can't call us?"

"How hard could it be? They are cats, I don't think anybody would see them as a threat"

Ami rubbed her hands together and stared into the fire "I have a bad feeling and worst of all there's nothing we can do being here" she said bitterly.

Makoto rolled her eyes "What could possibly be wrong that would require us to be back home?" she asked a little aggressively.

"How could you ask me that? We've been dealing with problems for the last three years!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we have to obsess about it all the time! We've been here for a week an you're already going crazy, couldn't you at least try and enjoy yourself?" Makoto spat out without thinking.

Ami took the taller girl's hand away from her shoulder "I shouldn't have agreed to talk to you" - she got up and looked down at the other girl - "I'm sorry I wasted your time, I won't bother you again" she said sounding hurt.

"Ami-chan...I'm sorry!"

"Goodnight Mako-chan" the blue haired girl replied before walking into the jinja.

That night Ami slept facing the wall while Makoto twisted and turned unable to fall asleep, she tried repeatedly take hug the girl beside her but Ami would just scoot away from her. Unfortunately the situation did not change the following week. Of coarse Minako and Rei were oblivious, too focused on each other to notice Makoto and Ami's fight. Usagi did notice but decided not to say anything since she was no longer alone, she spent most of her time with the genius, the brunette was almost always away training in the forest. The week ended with no betterment of the situation.

After an especially intense workout, Makoto returned feeling more anxious than ever. From the moment she had begun her training she had decided to speak to Ami when she got back. With no intention of cleaning up she decided to search for the girl only to bump into Usagi right around the corner of the jinja.

"Hey Mako-chan, what's up?" the blonde asked with a bored tone.

"Nothing really. Have you seen Ami?" the brunette asked urgently.

"Yeah, I was just talking with her, totally bummed me out"

"Why? what's wrong?"

Usagi sighed "All she talks about is the election. She keeps making me check my communicator to see if Luna has called. She also won't stop asking about you. Did you two fight?" she asked curiously but with a hint of indifference.

"No. Did she say anything?"

"Nope. Anyways she back there by the big cherry blossom. Maybe you can try to get her to relax" Usagi said brushing past the taller girl.

Makoto hurried where she was told only to find it completely deserted. Before she could find the girl Rei called them into dinner where she had shared another awkward moment with the genius.

That night Makoto laid in bed trying to figure out a way to make a mends with Ami, she had a lot of ideas but nothing seemed to be a solution to smaller girl's constant worries. Thinking back on what Usagi had said she finally considered a viable possibility. Hopeful that her actions would not make things worse, Makoto got up and prepared herself.

That morning Ami was up before the sun, she found her thoughts invaded her so quickly she could no longer fall back to sleep. Desperate, she reached over for comfort and found Makoto was no longer there. The sleep deprived girl huffed in frustration, she assumed the taller girl had left early to have her daily exercise, still it seemed odd she would so early. Hours passed slowly; when there was finally some light Ami began reading but got nowhere. She watched her other friends also get up and get ready for the day, all three dismissed Makoto's disappearance since that week she had been leaving early into the forest. The genius discarded her book and joined the others.

After several hours, the girls had already eaten breakfast and were getting ready to catch some fish. With uncommon worry, Rei finally had the sense to wonder out loudly where Makoto was.

"She`s been gone since before the sun came up" Ami informed bitterly.

"What? Where'd she go?" demanded Usagi.

"I have no idea" replied the genius indifferently as she hoisted the fishing supplies over her shoulder.

Rei and Minako turned to look at each other confused, Usagi simply shrugged and trotted happily behind Ami who headed for the river. Makoto's sudden disappearance was taken lightly since she often took long hours alone to train in the vast forest around them. The day was spent just like any other except for the blue haired girl`s grim face and short remarks. It wasn't until the day was coming to an end that the girls started to worry constantly about their missing friend.

"Listen everyone, I'm going to go look for Mako. She should be fine but it's getting dark and I don't want her to miss supper" Rei said after dumping her gear in the jinja. Her words were calm and straight but her face was filled with tension.

"I'll come too" Minako joined in.

"If you two find her, make sure to give her a smack on the head for not being around to make lunch!" cried Usagi into the windy forest where the miko and blonde had quickly disappeared into.

After moments of standing outside, the two girls entered the semi-warm building behind them. The pig tailed blonde wavered beside Ami and helped with washing the dishes for dinner.

"Are you sure you don't know where Mako-chan went off to?" asked Usagi after a long moment of silence.

"No. Why would I?"

"Oh come on! You two are practically in love!"

"What!" exclaimed Ami before dropping a plate onto the counter, luckily it didn't break.

The blonde burst into laughter "Sorry! I only meant that you're really good friends! Geez, relax Ami-chan!"

The blue haired girl decided to laugh along nervously and keep her mouth shut though her silence couldn't hide the red glow covering her face. About and hour had passed since the rescue squad consisting of two had left. Usagi and Ami, after finishing their supper, finally heard the entrance door open and close. They ran hurriedly into the next room only to find Rei and Minako standing alone.

"Well? Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's standing here next to me" Rei barked sarcastically and sounding clearly annoyed by Usagi's blind question.

"Did you search thoroughly?" Ami asked cautiously.

Before further questions Minako led them into the well lit kitchen - "We went as far as we could before night came" - she grabbed a plate and served herself some pasty tuna salad - "I mean, we only had enough time to search up river, she could've gone the other way"

"That must be it!" She's probably training down stream!" Ami choked out.

Rei took a seat next to Minako and shook her head "It`s too dark to go out and look for her, she's probably running around and throwing kicks or whatever she does"

"Or she could be hurt!" Ami shouted angrily.

"Whoa! calm down! We're just saying that considering it's...Mako-chan we're talking about we maybe shouldn't worry ourselves sick. Let's wait until it's morning before we form a search party" Minako advised as gently as possible.

All four girls nodded, even Ami even though she did so reluctantly. They sat hushed around the table and waited between small intervals of cleaning and getting into their pajamas. After only about an hour, Usagi fell face first onto the wooden table and almost instantly began snoring. Minako's eyes blinked repeatedly while her head slumped against Rei's firm and attentive form. Ami seemed to the only one, except maybe for the slightly slouched miko, who sat rigidly staring towards the door. Seconds after the genius checked her watch which read 1:39 footsteps were heard outside and no sooner was the entrance of the jinja opened and closed. Three chairs flew backwards as Ami, Rei and Minako ran into the next room.

Makoto stood there smiling; her face and clothes were filthy with mud and dried out leaves. She grinned innocently as three pairs of angry eyes stared at her "Um...sorry I'f I woke you, I didn't think I'd take so long" she said embarrassed.

Ami stomped over to the brunette, her hand raised menacingly, she lowered it and wrapped herself around the taller girl. The warm welcome was short lived before the blue haired girl pushed Makoto away and began complaining.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea what how long we've waited for you! You didn't even leave a note! You could have been hurt!"

Minako chuckled and pulled Rei towards their beds "Glad to see you back Mako-chan" she said snickering very amused before retiring with the black haired girl who was equally amused. Usagi showed up and waved at the frightened looking brunette as she followed the other two girls.

"Look at you! You're filthy! Well? Where were you?" huffed Ami trying to catch her breathe, her face was red and filled with tension around her pulsing temples.

Makoto bit her lip "Calm down Ami-chan" - she placed her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders - "You're right, I should have left a note or at least told you where I was going...I just wanted it to be a surprise" she said taking out from her bag a folded newspaper and handing it to the girl in front of her.

Ami stared at the object incredulously "You've been gone all day to get a newspaper?"

"Well that amongst other things, you know, toilet paper, some food and other things we might need"

"But...but the nearest town is almost three hundred kilometers away, that's a day walk from here!"

"Ah! But it's only half a day running. I was there by 2:00, took about an hour to get supplies and then grab a bite to eat and than I was off. Of coarse on the way back I was a bit more casual and I kind of took my time" Makoto explained almost proudly.

"Why?"

"Um...why what?"

"Why did you go all the way into town for things we didn't need?"

Makoto hesitated "I thought it was pretty obvious, I really just went to get the newspaper"

"Yes I know, but why?" Ami pushed stupidly and feeling a little unsure of the brunette's intentions.

The taller girl almost laughed but decided to hold her tongue "Come on! You know why" - she squeezed Ami's hand in hers - "I'm sorry I didn't support you when we talked, I know you're worried. I honestly just wanted you to have a good time. I went out to get the paper so you would see how everything is okay back home. I just want to have a nice time with you" she said looking deep into blue eyes for approval.

Ami looked down feeling very ashamed "I'm sorry...it`s just..." - she flung her arms around the taller girl - "I was so worried! I tried not to be! I promise!"

Makoto tightened her embrace on the smaller girl "I know...it's me who should be sorry. I should have at least told Rei or Mina. Usagi would have ruined the entire thing" she giggled.

Ami made a relieving sound between tears "I guess since you're here everything is alright. Just don't do it again!" she demanded wiping her cheeks and chuckling nervously.

The brunette kissed the smaller girl on the forehead, the sensation caused her to slightly tremble "I won't, I promise. Please read the newspaper so you'll see how everything is fine, you'll probably find something to bother you but nothing big. I just hope you'll be calmer the next few weeks" she said detaching herself from Ami and pointing to the folded paper.

The genius, without saying another word, unfolded the bundle in her hand and hastily read the headlines (Recent winning party viewed positively by citizens of Japan despite rise in health care taxes) After quickly reading in between the lines, Ami looked up at Makoto and nodded defeated.

"See? Nothing to worry about except...taxes! Well...maybe I'm a little worried but you shouldn't be! Read the other sections and if anything worries you don't hesitate to talk to me. But please! Enjoy the rest of our vacation! I don't want to go back home where you're only at study sessions and regret not taking full advantage of you relaxed. It's nice when you don't have a book in your hand, I love talking with you!" Makoto said laughing heartedly as she pulled the blue haired girl slightly away.

"Alright. I forgive you. But on one condition"

"What?"

"Take a shower before you come to bed with me"

The brunette looked down at herself and smirked "Fine, but just because you asked me to" she winked before leaving to the bathroom.

Ami smiled watching the tall girl walk away. She felt embarrassed and happy at the same time considering the prospects of the day. Makoto had taken the entire day, running a long journey thinking of her, just to get a newspaper to rid any harmful thoughts.

With that thought in mind she decided to read the rest of the news while she anxiously waited for the brunette to hold her.

The front page was filled with pictures and quotes made by the new president, every remark about him and his recent time in office rang fantastic and very false; these types of things usually did when coming from the press. Ami flipped through more pages and only four articles worth taking a look at it.

RECENT STUDY SHOWS 49% OF STUDENTS WILL NOT RETURN TO HIGHER EDUCATION FACILITIES THIS SEMESTER.

UNKNOWN VIRUS SPREADS IN NURSERIES AND HOMES FOR THE ELDERLY. 22 DEAD.

NATIONAL DIET APPROVES MOTION TO REGULATE POPULATION WITH GOVERNMENT ISSUED IDENTIFICATIONS.

NORTH KOREA THREATENS JAPAN WITH NUCLEAR MISIL.

Before Ami could proceed to read the article Makoto came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and holding her dirty clothes. Deciding that North Korea's intentions weren't really news, the blue haired girl folded the paper and went to wait for the other girl in the next room.

Makoto, dressed and clean, laid down beside Ami and turned to meet two moon lit eyes. "Anything interesting in the news?"

"Not really"

"Oh I don't know; schools empty, special Id's. I thought you would find that kind of alarming. We'll have to be extra careful when we're out training" whispered Makoto wearing a very smug smile.

"You? You read the newspaper?"

"Not the whole thing of coarse, only the parts I was sure you'd read" the brunette said before pulling the smaller girl's body into her own.

"Well at least you're reading something else than cookbooks and manga" Ami teased as she snuggled against the taller girl's warm chest.

"Hey! Are you comparing me to Usagi?"

"Believe me that would be impossible, she's on a whole other level" chuckled the smaller girl before closing her eyes.

"Ami?"

"Yes?"

"I never want to miss you again"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The remaining days rolled on just as usual with the small exception of Luna calling to see how everything was going. She also let them know that she excepted much improvement from them at the next training session back home. Rei and Minako had become imprudently close; they no longer slept in separate sleeping bags, instead they made on big bed out of them. They showered together, ate together and took long walks just the two of them. Usagi swore she saw them kissing behind a tree but quickly regretted saying anything after Rei scolded her to tears.

Makoto and Ami spent a lot of time alone too. Most afternoons the genius would sit under a tree reading a book while the brunette lay with her head on her lap, completely distracting Ami with her gaze. Sometimes they'd spend hours soaking their feet in the river while they talked, every now and then playfully kissing on the cheek or neck. At night they'd hold each other and whisper meaningless conversations which often led to sharing their dreams and hopes.

As their vacation was coming to an end, the five girls held nightly fires that sometimes lasted until daybreak. They were all pleased to find they had learned to fish, cook and maintain a decent living situation between them.

On the last day the five of them spent time at the river and later in the natural jacuzzi. In the evening they dedicated the time to packing and searching for discarded items left during the one month coarse of their stay. Night came too quickly, downhearted by the end, the girls sat around their last fire. As promised Minako broke out a bottle of wine and they toasted.

"To a year without youma or homework!" Usagi cried jubilantly as she downed her cup.

"Here here!" joined Minako, she caught Rei's disapproving eye on her -"I mean...I hope we'll have time for love too" she said unabashedly holding the miko's hand.

Usagi made a gesture to say something but immediately remembered Rei's scolding the last time she had noticed romantic actions, she held her tongue and turned to Makoto and Ami.

"What about you two?"

The genius turned red while the girl next to her choked on her drink. "What...what about us?" Makoto asked between nervous coughing.

"You know! What are your dreams for this school year?"

"Oh! Right! I don't know, maybe start working in a restaurant, finish school with decent marks" the brunette chuckled relieved she could finally breath again. Usagi looked at her questionably.

"What?"

"No boyfriend? Don't you want to find the perfect guy and fall in love?" the pigtailed girl demanded almost urgently.

Makoto sat stunned and quickly realized this had not been her priority in a very long time, not knowing what to say she turned to Rei for help but before she could receive any Minako burst into laughter. The miko grabbed the blonde and covered her mouth - "Mako-chan needs to focus on her career as a chef, she has no time...stop it!" - Rei suddenly shrieked holding Minako down - "she has no time to be thinking about boys!"

"That's right!" Ami suddenly declared without warning. Her uncharacteristic outburst led her to have a very embarrassed and very red face.

"Geez! I just thought it was weird Mako-chan didn't mention boys! She always does!" replied Usagi indignantly.

The short tension was broken when Minako suddenly took out another bottle of wine hidden behind her. "Look Usagi-chan! more wine!" she said waving it tentatively.

Rei snapped her head towards the blonde "Hey! I thought that was for us..."

"Shh!" demanded Minako as she poured Usagi's third cup which she drank quickly and sent her a little unbalanced off to bed.

The rest of the night Rei and Minako completely ignored the other two girls. After sessions of whispering and blushing they finally stood. "We're going to the jacuzzi, want to come?" the blonde asked politely but with little intention of having them come along.

"That's alright, you to go ahead" said Makoto ushering them away.

"Okay! See you bright and early tomorrow!" Minako said giggling and pulling the miko who simply waved apologetically. Both girls still sitting at the fire noticed that the blonde and her captive didn't even bother to go into the jinja for their bathing suits.

Ami, relaxed by the sudden privacy, latched herself onto the girl beside her "It's cold" she said watching the fire die out.

"Well? You never told us what your dreams are this year" whispered Makoto and tightened her arm around the smaller girl.

"Mako-chan, I've been telling you my dreams all week"

"Yes I know but everything you told me is in the long run, I want to know what you want this year. Tell me what you hope for in this semester, I want to know before you run off and become a great doctor!"

Ami she shifted a little against Makoto's puffy jacket "I don't know, there's always my studies, helping my mother at the hospital, fighting youma if we have to. I don't think I have time for anything else" she said a little sadly.

"What...what about love?" the brunette asked boldly.

Ami looked up and found her face inches away from Makoto's. The light of the fire had died down so only their eyes shun. With an impulsive move, the gap between them closed and their lips touched. The gentle moment was shared with the moon which shun over the two fused bodies.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day was a blur. Everyone ran around grabbing things and shouting, the train was leaving in an hour and only Rei, Makoto and Ami were ready. Minako and Usagi swapped clothes repeatedly trying to figure out who's was who's, meanwhile the other three girls stood impatiently and nervous outside. Finally tired of waiting, Rei put her foot down and entered the noise filled jinja.

"Listen! Here's what we'll do, take whatever you have with you and trade when we get back home!"

Usagi pouted and Minako nodded obediently. Within five minutes the girls were walking steadily towards the train station. No longer filled with excitement and energy, the walk seemed longer and more tedious than a month ago. They boarded unwillingly and silently headed back home. On the way, seeing that Rei and Minako held hands, Ami decided to do the same with Makoto but undoubtedly

only because Usagi was snoring next to them.

Three hours later, the screeching brakes of the train awoke all five girls who had fallen asleep. Dazed and feeling lightheaded, they got up and took their things into the aisle. For some odd reason the line to exit was stalled but they weren't fazed, they simply stood yawning and wishing for their beds. The line moved slowly enough for Ami to wonder and look out the window. So much was going on outside it was hard to determine the cause.

After shifting eternally across the aisle, they reached the exit door and breathed fresh air. The cool and calming sensation was short-lived when four odd looking officials blocked any further movement. In that moment the reality hit them; the entire station was locked down by policemen almost destroying luggage as they searched. People were being dragged away and yelling echoed all around.

"What the...?" slurred Makoto wide-eyed before being pushed by one of the large men who held out his hand.

"We're going to have to see some identification"


	3. Everything in it's right place

Author's note: I just want to add real quickly that the events in this story are no reflection of any country or way of life. It's all just some good fun and hopefully interesting reading. Enjoy.

Everything in it's right place

"We're going to have to see some identification" forced the husky man in uniform. The other three were already tearing open backpacks and luggage, they dumped everything out onto the dirty floor.

"Why do you need to see anything?" Rei attacked trying to pull her bag away from one of the unfamiliarly dressed men. One of the brutes took out a gun and held it at the miko's unmoving head.

Pushing Makoto's menacing body away, Ami quickly stepped forward "We're sorry, we've been away for a month and this is all very new to us. We live here in Tokyo and we study in high school" she calmly said introducing her passport, she motioned the rest to do the same.

A very frightened Usagi almost dropped her document as she handed it in. Minako, very hostile and angry, pulled out hers as well as Rei's. Makoto was the only one who stupidly refused to move a muscle, she stared down the man looking at her. Before anything could be prevented, the man hit the brunette across the ribs sending her straight to the ground. He made a move to hit her again with the nightstick but luckily Ami jumped in between and showed the missing passport hoping for mercy.

One of the men who appeared to be in charge took the document and nodded - "These will do for now" - he seemed slightly embarrassed by that had happened - "Be sure to acquire as soon as possible the new government regulated Ids. As of Monday it will be illegal to not present one" he instructed in an almost friendly voice.

Ami hoisted a wheezing Makoto up and accepted the five passports the man gave back to her. The girls, except for the brunette who could barely stand straight, grabbed their discarded things and quickly stuffed them into the bags. They left the station very quickly only to find a city which seemed normal except for the occasional mouth mask and abnormal amount of policemen.

"This is strange" stated Usagi as they walked towards the shrine.

"I'm glad you noticed" Rei replied sarcastically as she helped Ami with Makoto who still felt the blow to her ribs very painful.

"Ami-chan, what's going on?" Minako asked sounding very alarmed.

"I'm not sure, we should probably wait to get to the shrine before we talk about this" the genius answered cautiously, many officers were looking at them suspiciously due to Makoto's unfortunate state.

They huddled closely together until they reached the safety of Rei's home. Yuichiro welcomed them looking very anxious, he immediately informed that grandpa had been taken to the hospital.

"What! Did he get sick?" Rei demanded after hearing the news.

"No" - the male miko hesitated - "they came around to give out Id cards and when they saw how old he was they took him away" he informed.

"What? Who? Who took him away? Where was he taken!" Rei shouted.

"Some government officials. I demanded to know where he was to be taken but they wouldn't tell me. I'm sorry! They had guns! They almost shot the sensei when he fought not to leave!"

"It's okay, thank you Yuichiro" assured Minako, she smiled at the shaken man before leading a furious black haired girl into another room.

Ami moved Makoto into the seating area and laid her down on the sofa. "Did they say anything else?" she asked directing herself to the young man who nervously played with his fingers.

"That's the thing, they declared him a property of the state because of the recent national emergency. All they said after that was that he'd been returned when the epidemic was over"

"What epidemic?"

"Haven't you heard anything? There's a virus going around. It started killing small children and old people. Everything was fine until some teenagers died a week ago. It's already killed 112 in less than a month. Listen, I'm very sorry but I must leave as soon as possible" Yuichiro said slightly turning towards the door.

"Why must you leave?"

"It's mandatory, I was originally born in Osaka. My citizenship has to be processed there. I do apologize but Tokyo has become unbearable. I wish you luck, goodbye" the male miko said bowing and waving hopefully. He grabbed a duffel bag resting against the wall and left.

"I should probably call my parents" Usagi whispered, she floated into the next room looking astounded. Meanwhile Ami sat thoughtfully.

"You should call your mother" Makoto instructed as she painfully turned and shifted towards the pensive girl.

"Yes, I suppose I should" - the genius said shell-shocked - "Are you alright?" Ami asked gently feeling the brunette's side.

"Yes yes, go call her"

Ami nodded and ran into the next room almost knocking Usagi down. The blonde was indignant as she walked towards Makoto and sat down beside her.

"Is everything alright with your family?"

The pig tailed blonde nodded "Yes, everyone is fine. Although classes are going to be canceled until the epidemic clears up" - she seemed to smile lightly for a moment- "Mom says Luna has been gone since yesterday"

Makoto's face turned grim, she got up with difficulty and hugged the blonde "Don't worry, Luna will show up. She's probably at Mina-chan's house or maybe looking out for any danger" - the brunette pulled Usagi slightly away and smiled weakly - "Why don't you go home, see your family and rest for a little bit. We'll call you when Rei-chan is calmer".

"Alright, thanks Mako-chan" - the blonde hugged the taller girl and proceeded to grab her things - "tell the others we'll talk later, bye" she said sounding depressed, she waved and slowly left the temple.

Shortly after, Ami came out looking a little calmer than before. She informed Makoto that her mother was fine and practically trapped at the hospital because of the epidemic.

"How's Rei?" the brunette asked after they both sat down.

"I'm not sure. I knocked on the door and Mina just told me it wasn't a good time. I'm not sure what to do next. Where's Usagi?"

"She went home. Luna has been missing since yesterday" Makoto informed.

Ami sighed and held her chin in thought "That's not good, she would have been the only one to explain what's really going on" - she grabbed a remote and turned the TV on - "I doubt this will be informative but it doesn't hurt to try" she said turning her attention to the sounds and images in front of her.

The two girls sat watching and learned nothing different than what they already knew; the epidemic, classes canceled, Korea, even the new ID's were advertised like a soda commercial. In the minds of the media and blind sided citizens everything was perfectly normal.

"This is useless" - Ami groaned turning the TV off - "My mother will know what's really going on, I'll talk to her as soon as she's available".

"Hopefully you'll be able to see her tonight" Makoto said kindly.

The blue haired girl rubbed her eyes "Not likely. She's stuck working nights until who knows when" - she chuckled tiredly - "nothing new, don't worry".

"But I do. Why don`t you spend the night? I'll make dinner and we'll watch the stupidest movie we can find. How about it?" the brunette asked eagerly.

Ami turned to look at her suspiciously "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked grinning.

Makoto waved her hands innocently "Just dinner and a movie. I promise! I'll even sleep on couch" she replied jokingly.

"Well now, let's not get hasty" the genius said sounding much happier.

Minako suddenly entered holding Rei's hand. The miko looked devastated though she tried to hide it. They sat down and stared silently at whatever they could.

"What do you want to do Rei-chan?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"I want to go to every hospital in Tokyo and look for grandpa" Rei answered flatly.

Makoto and Ami nodded approvingly but stopped when Minako shook her head at them "No, not now. We'll wait until tomorrow, it's late and we all need rest" the blonde demanded.

"I don't care! Let's go!" Rei cried as she stood determined.

The blonde pulled her gently down - "We talked about this" - she said hugging the black haired girl who sat down defeated "I'll spend the night and first thing in the morning we'll all go look for grandpa".

"That sounds like a good idea" Ami added gently.

The four girls reluctantly began to discuss the current events revolving around them, they especially tried to avoid the delicate topic of the epidemic and focussed mainly on the aggressive policemen roaming the streets of Tokyo. Luna's disappearance was even stranger when Minako confirmed that Artemis was also nowhere to be found.

"My parents want us to leave the country" the blonde informed grimly which made Rei turn her head to hide falling tears.

"What? Why?" Makoto asked aggressively.

Minako shrugged holding back her own tears "I don't know...they're going crazy! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" she claimed mainly to the miko who she hugged tightly.

"Ami-chan?"

"Yes Rei-chan?"

"How bad is the epidemic?" Rei asked wiping her face.

The genius was stumped. She turned to look at Minako who looked back unhelpfully. Deciding the truth was best, Ami smiled sadly "My mother says it's pretty bad. But only for people who are already sick!" - she said quickly - "I'm sure they took grandpa as a precaution, for his own good" she added lamely.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed" - Rei said getting up - "You two can spend the night if you'd like" she groaned.

"That's alright, we'll go to my place" - Makoto said kindly - " you two try to get some sleep" she said to Minako since the miko had already left the room.

The blonde smiled at the other two girls and also got up "Don't worry, I'll take care of her" she assured confidently.

The brunette and Ami grabbed their things and gave Minako a warm hug. "Call us tomorrow as soon as you two get up, we'll come over so we can all go look for grandpa" the blue haired girl instructed as they walked out of the temple.

The two girls walked silently towards Makoto's apartment building. As they cleared street after street it became painfully obvious how much their city had changed in only a month. Walls around them were graffitied sloppily with slogans like; Anarchy for Japan!, Death to the president!, Civil war makes civil rights!, and other law defiant words in black and red. Although it was only nine o'clock at night the streets were completely empty, even the dogs that usually barked were quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional echo of shouting far away.

"This is a little scary" - Ami whispered frightened - she suddenly jumped when something or someone ran through the alley next to her "let's hurry" she said urgently as she held Makoto's arm tightly.

"Don't worry, you're with me" the brunette said calmly as she pulled the smaller girl closer.

A few blocks further something incredible happened; they watched as five people ran into an alley running from three large men. The persecution was followed by violent screaming and aggressive sounds of beating. Before Makoto launched herself to fight Ami grabbed her with full force "Don't! Those are policemen" she warned holding the stronger girl.

"But..."

"Shh, there's nothing we can do" the genius said nervously.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice behind them yelled.

The two girls quickly turned and watched an enormous man throw himself at them. Before they could register what was going on the policeman whacked Ami across the head sending her straight to the ground. Upon instinct Makoto grabbed the man and threw him against the wall.

"You dirty piece of filth! I'll kill you!" the brunette cried as she held the flailing policeman with all her might.

"Let me go! I'm an article 29 government official! I'll have you in prison for this! Help! help!" the man wailed turning his head for help.

Ami quickly got up, forehead bleeding and her eye slightly bruised, she grabbed Makoto's shoulder and slightly pulled "Mako-chan, let him go!" she pleaded.

The taller girl hesitated but did what she was told. As soon as the man was released he pushed Makoto and made a move to hit her.

"Stop! That's an order!" demanded an even larger man a few blocks further. He hurried over with poise and stood with authority in front of the scene.

"She...disrespected me!" the inferior official proclaimed sounding a little embarrassed.

The superior man looked around the empty street and found a couple with a dog looking utterly frightened, they both held out new IDs which shook in their hands. He smiled calmly at the two bystanders and motioned them to be on their way. The man and woman with the dog crossed the street slowly, both pairs of eyes never leaving the scene as they walked with small steps.

After deciding to ignore the innocent citizens, the proud man turned to the two girls facing problems "Show me your ID" he demanded strictly.

"We only have our passports, we just got in from the north. We were told it wouldn't be a problem until Monday" Ami answered ignoring the blood running down her eye and Makoto forcefully trying to get around her arm.

The man looked further to see the couple still staring, he smiled - "Alright, just be sure to get your new IDs - he patted the furious brunette condescendingly - "Go on, get home, remember curfew is at ten!" he said sounding like a school teacher.

Makoto made a move to hit him against the face but stopped when she felt Ami's soft hand against her face "Please don't" the genius begged as she turned the brunette's face towards hers.

"Hurry along now!" the man said sounding very friendly but demanding.

Ami smiled with difficulty and dragged the taller girl forward. As they walked past the next few blocks it was nerve wrecking to watch young students, bloodied and moaning in pain, being hauled into cop cars. They urged the two girls hurrying away to help them, instead Ami with her head down and Makoto angry with tears ignored the helpless youths. The brunette held her jacket against the smaller girl's bleeding head, now and then twisting back towards the crime scene. With hurried and long strides they reached their destination and climbed the steps to Makoto's apartment.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been calmer!" the brunette apologized filled with tension as she led Ami into the bathroom to clean her bloodied head.

"I wish you would have let me at least broken his nose" Makoto said carefully wiping the smaller girl's wound.

"Ha! You'd be spending the night in prison or worse!"

"Yeah but at least I would've defended your honor and he'd think twice before hitting anyone again" the brunette replied gently holding Ami's face as she applied antiseptic.

The genius flinched from the stinging sensation "I can't believe they hurt so many people, those kids didn't even look 18! This is worse than I thought" she said slightly holding a finger to her injury.

Makoto gently slapped the finger away "Hold still, I'm almost done" - she ordered as she stuck a gauze on the clean wound - "I only care that they hurt you, we should report them"

"It probably won't do any good, we'd be in worse trouble than them"

"Than what should we do? The police can't just beat up anyone they'd like and for any reason" - the brunette rubbed some cream under Ami's eye - "Looks like you're going to have a black eye for awhile, damn animal!" she cried angrily.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Do you think we should call Minako and tell her what happened?" the smaller girl asked before following Makoto into the living room.

The brunette proceeded to make tea "No, let's let Rei calm down and get a decent nights sleep. We'll tell them all when we go looking for grandpa" she suggested.

When the tea was ready they drank in silence and hurriedly since they both just wanted to go to sleep. Makoto put away the dishes and walked behind the genius towards her room.

Ami suddenly stopped and turned around "I thought you were sleeping on the couch" she said seriously.

The brunette's eyes grew as round as plates ""Oh, right. I'll just get my things" she said sounding very surprised and disappointed.

Ami giggled "I'm kidding" - she pulled the taller girl against her - "I'm glad I'm with you" she said before giving Makoto a very tender kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning both girls were awoken with a startle as both their communicators rang at the same time. Ignoring who's was who's they were quick to put on some clothes and act as casually as possible.

"Oh, hey Ami-chan, I thought I was calling Mako-chan, did I wake you?" Usagi said as Ami answered the communicator.

"No, we just got up. How are you?" the blue haired girl asked as she helped the taller girl get her shirt over her head - "Did Luna show up?" - she giggled watching Makoto fumble nervously with the ringing communicator in her own hand.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Her and Artemis have been searching for an appropriate place for us to train, can you believe it? Those two will never give us a break. How's Rei?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"She was doing a little better when we left" - Ami watched Makoto leave the room while talking on the other communicator - "I think Mako is talking with Mina right now. I'm sure the plan is to go look for grandpa today" she informed.

"Alright. Do you two mind if I come over? Maybe Makoto will make some breakfast?"

Ami chuckled "I'm sure she will. We'll wait for you here, bye" she said before turning the device in her hand off. She heard Makoto's voice in the other room for only a few more minutes before the taller girl came back.

"How's Rei?"

The brunette sighed as she sat next to Ami on the bed "Anxious and going crazy. Mina says they stayed up all night, we should be over there in about an hour" she informed lying on her back.

"Don't get too comfortable, Usagi's coming over and she expects breakfast " the genius said as she playfully caressed the taller girl's exposed stomach.

"Fine but only if I get a kiss" Makoto demanded pulling the smaller girl on top of her.

Ami grinned mischievously "I'm paying for two so don't you dare ask Usagi for a kiss as well" she said before placing her lips gently on the brunette's.

After a few minutes of fooling around, the two girls left to get ready. Ami took a shower while Makoto stayed cooking enough breakfast to fill Usagi's endless pit. The pig tailed blonde arrived just in time for the brunette to excuse herself to take a shower, she politely asked them to begin eating without her.

"Ami-chan! What happened to your eye! Are you alright?" Usagi cried as she examined the recent wound.

"Oh!" - Ami touched her forehead and grinned - "I completely forgot. Why don't I explain when Mako comes back" she said beckoning the blonde to sit down.

When Makoto returned she and the genius informed Usagi of everything that had happened to them the night before and surprisingly she wasn't surprised.

"I mean it's terrible what they did to you but I think you two were lucky. My mother says they've been throwing tons of kids in jail for nothing, although she also says no one is really respecting the curfew. Underground terrorists they're calling them, I think. Luna says the policemen are everywhere at night trying to scoop up anyone who looks suspicious, you two could have gone to jail!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"I don't care about any stupid terrorists or curfew! Look at Ami-chan!" Makoto said holding the smaller girl's face a little too tenderly.

"Don't get mad at me! I didn't hit her!"

"Mako-chan it's fine. Usagi-chan is right, it could have been a lot worse. Right now we have to get going to the temple and help Rei-chan, she needs us" Ami said placing her hand on Makoto's before getting up.

"Sorry Bunny" the brunette apologized very embarrassed.

Usagi waved it off and laughed "Don't worry, you made breakfast! Thanks Mako-chan!".

The three girls left the apartment quickly as they were already running late. As they walked, Ami and Makoto noticed everything was different in the day than at night. People were happy, youths ran around making a scandal as policemen happily watched them. Some uniformed people stood on the corners giving out flyers and complementary mouth masks, smiling pathetically as they did so. The only evidence of the night were city workers cleaning graffiti off the walls and despite it being a tedious job they looked happy as can be.

"It's like we're in another dimension, even the train station in the day was hectic. How can everyone be so...happy?" Makoto wondered out loudly.

"Either by fear or ignorance or both" - Ami said inspecting the health flyer she had just received - I can't understand the approach on the epidemic, they're taking people who aren't sick against their will but at the same time acting like it were the average flu. I have to speak to my mother" she said pocketing the piece of paper.

"Ugh I know, my mom wanted me to wear these stupid masks. Although If grandpa hadn't been taken I'd almost be happy, school is suspended indefinitely" Usagi said hopefully.

"But if it's so bad why is everything still open? The streets are filled with people! It makes no sense to close schools and have everyone live like nothing is going on" Ami protested angrily.

"Aw, you're just sore they'll be no more study sessions" Makoto teased as she placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Ami frowned but accepted the mocking with grace. It wasn't important since they had arrived at the temple and all three eager to see how their miko friend was. As was expected Rei was furious when they entered the house 15 minutes later than they should have, her anger was short lived when she saw Ami's damaged face.

"What happened? Are you okay?" the miko asked urgently and looking suspiciously at Makoto who shook her head innocently.

Minako giggled "What were you two doing last night?" she tempted jokingly.

Ami's face turned red as she shook her hands in denial "Mako-chan had nothing to do with it, we'll tell you on the way"

"I don't get it. Why would Mako -chan have anything to do with it?" Usagi wondered directing herself to Minako as they walked.

The walk and jog, in Rei's case, were filled by conversations about what had happened in the 24 hours they had returned home, with the exception of Ami and Makoto's newly discovered feelings. The first few hospitals they hit were unhelpful since no one carried any ID or virus. Still, they were of some help when they informed they five girls that no one with grandpa's name had been checked in. Even the larger hospitals were harder to access since you couldn't even enter them if you weren't in any "physical distress". Even the at the hospital where Ami's mother worked they were indifferent, 'Dr. Mizuno can't be reached, even if it is her daughter'. The day rolled on with no good news. As the sun began to set they reached the last hospital they could, the man guarding the entrance, seeing tired and desperate faces on the five girls, was friendlier than the rest.

"Was your grandfather sick?" he asked kindly.

"No! He wasn't! They took him away because of his age! Please, please could you check if he's here?" Rei begged.

The man bit his lip and nodded "Wait here for moment" he instructed before entering the building.

They waited for half an hour, very anxious as night fell upon them. Rei was inconsolable at the very thought that something had happened to grandpa, luckily Minako was there to hold her. The five girls looked up from where they were sitting when the doors of the hospital hastily opened. The man came back looking very nervous, he glanced around before cautiously directing himself at the five girls.

"He's been taken up north to a clinical facility for the elderly, as a precaution. Now go before curfew begins"

"Where up north? What's the placed called? Tell me!" the miko demanded.

"I don't know! Go now and stop asking questions!" the man whispered urgently.

"No! you tell me where he is! If he's hurt I swear I'll..."

"Trust me, he's safer than we are" - the man interrupted - "go!" he commanded before stepping back and standing straight like nothing was happening.

"But..." Rei insisted before realizing the man was now in a state of total indifference.

Minako pulled the miko by the shoulders "Come on Rei, let`s go, it's getting dark" she said gently leading the girl away.

Before they all left Ami mouthed a 'thank you' and slightly nodded at the man who smiled weakly back at her. The walk back was terrible since Rei was lost in angry tears, only Minako able to console her as the other three girls walked uncomfortably behind them. As they approached the temple it was decided they would all spend the night for Rei's sake and their own. With heart wrenching sobs the miko began laughing with complete bewilderment.

"What's going on?...Where are we?...This can't be real!"

Usagi sat next to Rei and held her "We're here now, together. I don't know what's going on but I promise" - she held the crying girl's hand - "I'll find grandpa even if it kills me" she said with unbelievable force.

"We all will" Makoto added as the other two girls nodded.

Rei smiled between tears "Thanks guys. I know he'll be found and probably because of you, we'll be ok" she sobbed.

The heart filled moment was interrupted when the doors to the temple were in-expectantly flung open. Standing with bags and overcoats were Haruka and Michiru.

"What are you two doing here?" Usagi asked completely shocked by the sudden and fantastic appearance.

Haruka looked around the room before answering "We've come to say goodbye. We'll be leaving tonight, I suggest you all do the same".


	4. Run like Hell

Run like hell

The five girls stared at the couple unbelievingly. Even Rei's eyes dried up instantly when hearing the news.

"You're leaving? Why?" Makoto asked defiantly.

Michiru put her bag down "Things are going to get very bad here in Japan, especially for the senshi. We're going to be in great danger if we don't leave. You're all welcome to join us" she said patiently.

"But...we can't just leave! What about our families?" Usagi also rebutted.

"They'll all be fine as long as they keep to the current law. Some friends of mine have arranged a flight to India if any of you are interested" Haruka offered dilligently, she checked her watch nervously.

"Is that safe? What if you get caught?" Ami asked worriedly.

"We'll take the chance. Well? Is anyone up for it?" the tall blonde pushed.

The five girls in the living room area shook their heads in sync but with appreciative smiles. The couple at the door nodded in understanding and grabbed their things.

"Goodbye and good luck. Hopefully we'll see you all soon" Michiru said with her usual grace.

"Yeah and Mako-chan? Take care of them, will you? " Haruka said winking at the blushing brunette.

With that the fascinating couple left the temple in a haze, the unexpected visit just added more confinement to the already strange day. It was terrible to see the two strong women abandon them in suck troubled times, though they kept to themselves it was always reassuring to know they were around. Haruka and Michiru were never particularly fond of the citizens of Tokyo but they knew loyalty and protection to fellow senshi, them leaving was extremely disappointing to the rest.

"I can't believe they left! What cowards!" Rei cried unexpectantly.

"You can't see it like that, they've always just had each other!" Makoto defied without thinking.

Ami patted the taller girl on the knee "Whatever their reasons are we have to respect them. I'm worried about the trip to India, it'll be extremely dangerous for them, especially if they leave now with all the policemen on the streets" she said thinking about their warning.

"I just hope they make it alright, even though I wish they would have stayed. In any case, we all have to stay together" Minako said.

"Mina-chan, please call your parents to let them know where you are" Rei-chan said urging the blonde to do so. Minako got up a little annoyed and left the room.

"You two should do the same" Makoto advised Ami and Usagi.

"I already told them since this morning" the pig tailed blonde replied.

Rei scoffed "That's nice, you couldn't have at least let me know" she chuckled sarcastically.

"I told them that because I was adamant about spending the entire day looking for grandpa if we had to" Usagi replied indignantly.

"Sorry..."

"That's alright, I don't want to be at home listening to Luna's constant orders about training, she's crazy if she thinks were going after curfew to our sessions" Usagi pouted.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. If we have any problems with senshi business we could at least be prepared in such circumstances, imagine how difficult it would be if another threat shows up?" Ami suggested.

"Come on! There's no way I'm putting myself out there just to train!" the pig tailed blonde complained.

"I agree with Ami-chan, we have to be on our feet for anything. These bureaucratic morons can't stop us! It's the least we can do!" Rei proclaimed.

Makoto opened her mouth to continue the proud moment but stopped when Minako suddenly entered the room filled with uncontrollable sobbing. Rei immediately stood up to hold her.

"What's going on?"

The blonde was almost incomprehensible "They...they're leaving! They want to leave tonight! I told...told...them I wouldn't but...but...they won't listen!" she wailed.

"No! Mina-chan! You're leaving too?" Makoto asked moments away from crying.

Minako turned and wiped some moist from her cheek "No...they're going without me" she coughed.

Everyone was even more stunned. They looked at her completely confused by her sudden announcement. Rei looked at her with a very controlled smile on her face "You're...you're not leaving?" she asked amazed.

"No! of coarse not! I couldn't leave you" - Minako said gazing into black eyes - "I couldn't leave any of you!" she said quickly.

"But how? They can't just...leave you here, can they?" Usagi questioned still feeling very confused.

"Well..." - the blonde chuckled lightly - "I didn't give them much choice. I let them know that I would stay no matter what, even if it meant in jail" she said sounding a little proud.

"Mina-chan! You're crazy!" Makoto cried happily.

"What about your clothes and money? where are you going to live?" Ami attacked good heartedly.

"They're leaving me money and I have a week to pick up my stuff" - Minako scratched her head uncomfortably - " I was wondering If I could stay with you" she said to the miko.

Rei rolled her eyes "Of coarse! This is better than expected! I mean...are you ok with all of this?" she asked worriedly.

The blonde still cried but with a big smile on her face "Yeah! They can leave me like a bum under a bridge as long as I have you!" she burst holding the miko in her arms.

"We'll leave you two to talk" Usagi said feeling very uncomfortable, she pulled the other two girls away into the kitchen where they made themselves some food.

The rest of the night, though they should have been happy for Minako, was spent rather gloomy. Everyone seemed ready to follow Haruka and Michiru's trip but they couldn't leave their city in such a mess. According to Rei the sounds of police cars and screams had grown closer that night, even the earth shook a little by the violence approaching the temple's peaceful neighborhood. Ami tried countless times to call her mother and learn anything new but the outcome was always negative, the woman was practically imprisoned in the hospital without her one phone call. Worst of all Luna was persistent in calling them all to let them know the next night they would be training and although they all complained it was helpless.

"Luna's crazy, we'll be in jail by the next morning" Minako said angrily after hearing the call.

"I'm sure Luna has a good place to go and a good reason to do it. I don't agree with her but what else can we do? If a youma shows up we have to be ready" Makoto interjected while she changed into a shirt too petit for her.

"You know I feel the same but come on! You two saw what's happening!" - Rei turned to look at the taller girl and Ami - "You weren't doing anything and they still hit Ami-chan across the face!" she cried.

"It was a strange incident but I don't know if it's gotten that bad" Ami said quickly before Makoto could begin wailing - "We're sailor scouts, we've been in worse situations, let's just go tomorrow and see how it turns out" she said placing her hand on the brunette's firm leg.

"Sounds fine to me. I'm off to bed, goodnight" Usagi said sounding very defeated.

Everyone nodded and followed her. Obviously Minako slept with Rei in her room while the other three shared the extra room next to them. Fortunately it wasn't difficult to fall asleep after their long day of walking to every hospital in Tokyo. Even the loud cries and sirens growing closer were no threat to their long awaited rest.

Early the next morning Minako went barging into the next room where the other girls slept and informed them that she and Rei were off to keep inquiring about grandpa. She also asked if they could help her later in the day to take her things from her house back to the temple. Half asleep and confused the three girls nodded and fell back onto their beds. A few hours later Usagi awoke to the sound of dishes being moved in the kitchen, frightfully she went to investigate.

"Hey Usagi-chan, how did you sleep?" Makoto asked as the blonde entered cautiously into the cooking area.

"You guys scared me! But I slept fine thank you. What about you two?" Usagi said over Ami's shoulder as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Very well considering, we needed it. We've made a lot of breakfast so I hope you're hungry" the genius said pleasantly.

"Great! I'm starving!" - the blonde sat down eagerly at the table - "You know, Mina could've just left a note, she didn't have to wake us. What did she want?"

Makoto filled a plate with freshly cooked food and gave it to Usagi "She and Rei went to see if they found out anything more about grandpa. She also wants us to help her to move" she informed taking a plate to Ami who also sat down.

"Oh. Today is going to kill me! Helping Minako move and then training! Can't we just relax and try to have a good time?" the blonde complained before filling her mouth with food.

"No. Mina is having a hard time and she needs us. Besides, training will be good for us, especially since we didn't really do any when we were on vacation. Cheer up, at least we're together" Ami said kindly.

"Fine" Usagi barely grumbled before wolfing down her breakfast.

The three girls finished eating and went to get ready. Ami and Usagi were satisfied with the clothes Rei had offered to lend them the night before but Makoto was uncomfortable with the only outfit that fit her so instead she kept her own clothes on. The brunette wanted to go change but Ami advised her to at least wait for the other two girls to come back. When they finally did there were no good news. The man that had previously guarded the hospital was long gone and replaced by one of the strangely uniformed policemen they had seen so many time before since they had returned to the city. After a long and tired discussion, the man threatened to throw Minako and Rei into jail. They finally decided to leave when three more policemen showed up and forced them to walk away very disappointed.

"We'll try again tomorrow Rei-chan, that's a promise" said Makoto after hearing the unwelcome news.

"Only if we're up for it, tonight's training will be enough to keep my mind off of everything" the miko answered looking weary.

With a long silence everyone turned to look at Minako who stood unnoticed and nervous, with an uncomfortable grin she talked "I don't have a lot of things, it shouldn't be hard to bring them over here" she said delicately.

"Yes! We have to bring Mina-chan's things over to my place, let's get a move on!" Rei cried sounding between tears and excitement.

Everyone else shrugged and smiled in support but doubtfully, they walked in line outside and towards the Aino residence, in mind it was a fifteen block walk. Makoto and Ami were behind, they held hands comfortably.

"Hey, Ami?" the brunette whispered cautiously to the girl in front of her,

"Yes?" inquired Ami as she watched for any movement from the girls on front of her.

Makoto tightened her grip on the smaller girl's hand - "Could we talk after our training, just the two of us? it's really important" - she lightly kissed Ami's neck - "we'll wait until they all leave" - the brunette added barely containing her smile.

Her palms sweating and ears hot and red, the genius shivered "Yes, of coarse, but please...let's be discrete"

* * *

I'm sorry, short chapter but the next part is too long to write into this one. I hope it's not too confusing for some but it'll clear up soon. This is a very hard story to write, but I will continue. Please Read and Review!


	5. How to disappear completely

How to disappear completely

"Slow down Usagi-chan! You'll tire yourself out before we even get there!" Rei demanded quickening her pace.

"Don't worry Rei, we'll probably only have to make one trip. Like I said before, I don't plan on taking a lot of things" Minako assured.

"Yeah, besides I like being outdoors" - Usagi turned and looking smoothly trotted backwards - "at least during the day when we can actually roam free and..OW!" she cried bumping into a very large and hard object. She turned angrily to confront her assailer but immediately covered her mouth when she saw a very tall and very frightening man staring down at her. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, sorry!"

"Is she under the influence of any alcohol or toxic substances?" the uniformed man inquired to the other four girls.

"No! Of coarse not! I don't even drink! Well I tried some wine a few days ago but..." Usagi's rant was cut short by a white gloved hand practically thrust in front of her face.

"Well?" the man pushed menacingly.

Makoto stepped forward and held Usagi's shaking shoulders "She's hasn't done anything wrong so If you don't mind...we'll be on our way" she said pushing past the man leading the frightened blonde.

Before the brunette could walk fully away the man stopped her "Don't forget..." - he looked at Ami's blackened eye as she passed by - "who I am and who you are, be careful" he groaned with a malicious smile.

"Right" Makoto replied flatly before thrusting her shoulder away from the man's large hand.

When the five girls were safely away, Ami caught up to the taller girl and violently pulled her "Stop doing that! Don't you understand? You could end up in jail!" the genius reprimanded angrily causing everyone to feel very awkward.

Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" - Makoto pulled away from Ami's grip - "I'm not going to let them bully everyone just because they can! You want to live by the rules fine! Don't drag me along with you!" she said red in the face before walking away.

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for! She's trying to help you!" Minako scram at the girl striding away.

"This isn't your problem!" Makoto replied still giving her back.

The infuriated blonde caught up "It's my problem when you talk to Ami-chan like that!"

The brunette stopped and turned around "Yeah? what are you going to do then?" she threatened.

Rei jumped forward and pushed the taller girl "Leave her alone or I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" - Usagi placed herself between the two wavering girls, both looked ready to attack like wolves - "Let's save this energy for later tonight. Mako-chan, behave!" she instructed very seriously.

"I'm sorry everyone" Makoto apologized hanging her head down.

Rei chuckled "Oh no, you'll be sorry tonight" she said grinning and giving the brunette a playful but malicious wink.

"Great. Are you going to give me hell too at training?" Makoto whispered to Ami.

The blue haired girl thought for a moment "No. But I will after" she said smoothly before giggling with embarrassment.

"We're still going to talk, right?"

"Yes...of coarse" Ami answered as they turned into the front yard of Minako's house.

When the entered the fairly large house it was surprising to find it completely empty. Marks of dust were the only evidence it was ever furnished, the walls were filled with nails where photos used to hang. The floors were littered with pieces of tape and wrapping paper, even some crumbs and brown paper bags surely left over by the moving crew. Rays of light shun into the empty rooms, specks of waste hovered in the yellow beams. Everyone wanted to give Minako words of compassion but she beat them to it.

"No sense standing around. Let's get to work and leave as soon as possible" the blonde said hurling herself up the stairs to her room.

The five girls packed clothes, books and other possessions into five neatly closed boxes, all labeled according to what they contained. Considering all the junk Minako owned her room felt very empty after they were finished.

"Where's Artemis?" Ami asked weighing the box in her hands.

"Probably out with Luna, they've been obsessively roaming the city" - Minako answered heaving a box into her arms - "Let's go".

"Mina, are you sure you don't want to..."

"What? Stay around and reminisce? My parents sure didn't so why should I? Let's go" the blonde said to the miko and left the room.

With that the girls left the abandoned house and walked uncomfortably back to the temple, each holding a heavy box. On the way, they met the policeman from before, he looked at them suspiciously and even demanded to inspect the boxes they were holding. True to her word, Makoto behaved and did nothing except stand with a very angry look on her face. She even held her quivering body when the man took out a piece of underwear and examined it thoroughly; Rei was the only one to make a motion but was held back by a humiliated Minako. After the man was satisfied he discarded everything that had been neatly packed and told the girls to be on their way. He watched as they quickly put away everything and scurried frustrated back to the temple.

"I can't believe that idiot! Did you see how he looked at your...panties!" Rei exclaimed as she dumped the box in her hands onto the table in her living room.

"At least he didn't smell them" Usagi giggled red in the face.

"Ok that's enough, could we please stop talking about my...underwear?" Minako said remembering the man's glowing and perverted eyes.

"Hey Mina-chan, want any help putting away your stuff?" Makoto asked flopping onto the couch, even she was tired and sweating from the long walk.

The blonde shook her head "That's alright, I'll do it later. I think we all need a break, no?" she said joining the brunette.

"And maybe some food?" Minako looked over at the brunette's weary face "Take out?" she added quickly.

"Alright! But we'd better hurry, they stop taking orders at 6:00. Must be a new policy" Usagi informed.

"How do you know?" Rei asked looking up from her spot next to Minako.

"It was on every window at every restaurant, I saw it while we walked to Minako's"

"Sounds about right" - the miko scoffed throwing her phone at the pig-tailed blonde- "Order whatever from wherever, I just want to eat".

Usagi looked around and received approving nods, smiling she dialed and left to order their food. Almost immediately Rei and Minako fell asleep holding each other, their hands intertwined, the miko raised her other hand and lovingly played with the blonde's perfectly soft hair. It was nice but strange since they practically forgot the other two girls sitting close to them.

"It's great they can be together like that" Makoto said reaching out to hold Ami's hand, her gesture was rejected when the smaller girl moved away and turned her head.

"Not here. Usagi's in the next room" Ami said coldly.

"Ami-chan, what's the matter? Are you still angry because of this afternoon?"

The genius turned to look worriedly at the taller girl "No! Of coarse not! I just don't want anyone knowing about us, it's dangerous".

"Dangerous? How?" Makoto whispered slightly indicating the loving couple next to them.

"I don't want you putting me between our duties or worse...our princess!" Ami attacked trying to hide her tone.

The brunette's mouth fell open "I'd put you before anything even if the whole world knew about us! What's the difference?" she fought back raising her voice.

"Don't say something like that, you need to..." Ami was about to say but noticed Usagi standing in front of them staring.

"We were just saying..."

The pig-tailed blonde held a finger to her lips - "I know...look at them! - she tipped her head towards the two sleeping girls - "Let's go outside and wait for the take out" she whispered ushering the two bewildered girls to follow her.

Once outside, Usagi couldn't stop asking and wondering about Rei and Minako's relationship. Though the evidence was there, she just couldn't come to understand why they hadn't told her anything. Ami and Makoto simply nodded and wondered as well, though they both knew exactly what was going on they decided to pretend they were also in the dark. Thankfully Luna interrupted before the blonde could continue her rant; the cat informed them they would meet to train at 9:00 at the Hibiya Park.

"Don't they usually have concerts there?" Makoto asked before hearing footsteps climb the temple steps, she got up from her spot and waited.

"No, not since the election. It's been closed to the public since then. Here's some money" Ami said holding a bill to the taller girl.

"That's okay, I'll get it since I'm not cooking" the brunette said before walking towards a very disoriented delivery boy.

"I don't know how Luna expects us to walk into a park that's been closed, transform, run around jumping and kicking and then walk away like nothing" Usagi groaned.

"Well she and Artemis have been checking out the place for awhile, I'm sure they know what they're doing"

"Well, at least we'll be full for the next three days. Quite an order you placed Usagi-chan" Makoto said walking back with three large bags filled with food.

The three girls entered the temple to find Rei and Minako up and waiting for them, Usagi avoided looking at either of them as she led the way into the kitchen. The girls ate heartedly, even Usagi couldn't finish all the food she had ordered. It was about 8:00 when they had finally washed plates, they sat looking at the clock nervously. The run, which they would have to do, was about a half an hour away.

"How do we want to do this?" Rei finally asked the silent room.

"Do what?"

"Well...do we transform first? Run like mad through the streets? Did Luna say anything?" the miko said turning to Usagi.

The pig-tailed blonde shrugged "I don't know...she just said we should get there like we always do".

"What? We never get there like we always should! It's always random, sometimes we've transformed sometimes we haven't! Damn Luna! she should know!"

"Rei-chan, let's think" - Ami held her chin in thought - "Personally under the circumstances I'd say it would be best if we transform and use the rooftops. It's too tricky to avoid policemen on the streets and from experience the alleyways are no better. It's a risk being in uniform but it'll be the only way to jump wide gaps between buildings" the genius recommended intelligently.

"I agree. Maybe we should go and leave separately? Meet back here?" Makoto suggested.

"What for?" Usagi challenged.

"It'll be better if two of us get caught than if all five of us, it makes sense" Minako said.

"Okay...who goes with who?" Usagi stubbornly asked already knowing the answer.

"I'll go with Ami-chan and you three can go together!" Makoto announced before Rei could utter a single word.

"Fine" - the miko groaned - "The three of us will go first, wait about five minutes before following. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE gets caught we'll leave, no going back. Understood?" she demanded.

"What if we do...get caught?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Take what's coming. Don't give in and especially...don't talk. We'll find out where you are and come for you. That's a promise" Makoto answered filled with loyalty but sounding too serious.

"Mako-chan, you're scaring me" the pig-tailed blonde whimpered.

Ami held the frightened blonde "It won't come to that, not if we're careful" - she looked at the brunette scornfully - "let's go, work hard and come back to a good night's sleep, alright?" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"She's right! We're senshi, this in nothing compared to what we've been through! Let's have a good session and return happily and healthy!" Rei cried.

"Here! Here! cough!...cough!" Minako joined in coughing from her sudden excitement.

Ami looked at the blonde worriedly but decided to ignore it since now was not the moment to bring on more troubles. The five friends nodded at each other before each one transforming. The sudden explosion of colors and energy radiated even against the thick curtains of the shrine. They waited a few moments to see if their explosion of luminosity was noticed but nothing happened; even that night was silent from police sirens and agonizing screams from the city below.

"It's time. We'll see you there" Sailor Mars said before jumping down the steps of her temple and on to a near by building, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon following her.

"Are you nervous?" Sailor Jupiter asked jogging in the same spot.

Sailor Mercury smiled and hugged the moving senshi "No, not when I'm with you" she said placing a kiss on the taller girl's cheek.

Jupiter shook her head happily "I swear, when we're alone you're someone else, but I don't mind" she said holding the smaller girl by the hips.

"I'm sorry about that, I just can't be as open as you. Please be patient, I'll come around. I promise" the senshi of water said holding Jupiter's face with both hands.

The taller girl smiled and pulled Mercury closer "I'll wait a thousand deaths if I have to. It doesn't matter as long as I can be like this for a little bit" she said kissing the smaller girl's lips gently.

"Don't say that!" Mercury gently tapped Jupiter away "It won't take that long, I promise" she assured reclaiming her place near to the strong girl. The two senshi closed the small gap between them and sealed lips, the passion was extremely intense even though their last kiss had been less than 24 hours ago. Mercury's hands dug into Jupiter's hard back while the senshi of lightning lifted the smaller girl onto herself. They fell back onto the couch and kissed every part their senshi uniform would allow.

Jupiter pulled back "Ami-chan I want you to know..." she took a long needed breath - "I want you to know I..." it only took another long breath to interrupt them. Both their communicators sounded at the same time.

"Damn! Not now!" Jupiter cursed grabbing her device and seeing Mars's face who shortly told them to leave.

Mercury ignored her communicator and got up "You'll have to tell me after, right now we'd best be leaving" she said straightening her skirt.

"Yeah, you're right. It can wait. Let's go" the senshi of lightning said grabbing Mercury's hand and leaping in the same direction as Mars had done previously. The entire twenty buildings they leapt holding hands, every successful jump was met with a love-stricken smile and a firmer grip of hands. When they were not looking at each other they swiftly looked around the city and found it unnervingly deserted, not a single uniformed man around. But then again, they weren't really paying attention.

The two senshi arrived, after climbing a very high fence, and followed the dangerously loud voices up ahead. Mars, Venus and Moon were sparring in a large opening too close to the entrance of the park. The senshi of fire gave a swift kick at Moon who barely ducked when the two other girls came into view.

"Hey! Keep it quiet! It's too loud!" Jupiter whispered menacingly as she ran up to the other girls.

Sailor Moon wavered a little before falling on her behind "It's alright! Luna said there hasn't been a policeman around here since a few weeks ago! We're clear! Come on, maybe you can show Rei-chan a fair fight!" she said giggling, the return back to normal working wonders on her.

Mercury laughed out loud "Usagi-chan, only you could find this situation appealing! Fine, let's make the best of it!" she announced before sparring with Venus.

The session was excellent. Everyone got a piece of everyone else. Some were better at surprise attacks than at hand at hand combats. Moon was good against everyone since she took the blows and surprised them all at the last minute. Mercury was very methodic and learned their every move at once, Venus was fast at dodging and attacking practically off hand, though she seemed slower and weaker than usual.. As always Mars and Jupiter were always head first and fighting each other. After an hour the senshi of fire and lightning were the only two sparring while the other three watched.

"They'll go all night if they have to" Venus said still huffing from her routine with Mercury.

"Maybe, but it seems like Mako-chan has the lead" the senshi of water said proudly watching Jupiter hold down Mars.

Suddenly the senshi of fire turned Jupiter over and pinned her down, her knee on the taller girl's kidney. "Want to bet?" the senshi of love asked pedantically holding out her hand.

Mercury shook her head smiling "No way".

Just as quickly as Mars had turned the tables Jupiter did the same; the brunette pulled herself up from the lock and threw the fire senshi violently but gently against the ground making it impossible for Mars to move a limb. Flailing and wailing the smaller girl raised an arm in defeat. Jupiter let go and helped the senshi of fire up.

"Thanks for making me look bad" Mars said rubbing her tired arms.

Jupiter chuckled "Don't worry, you could lose against a 10 year old and she'd still love you" she said patting the black haired girl on the back.

"She probably would. How's it going with Ami-chan?" Mars asked mischievously but still out of ear shot.

"Well...that's what I'm about to find out. I'm about to say the big L word, could you get everyone else out of here?" Jupiter asked discretely.

"Sure. Good luck!" - the fire senshi wished - "Hey! Venus! Moon! let's go!" she commanded before giving the taller girl a wink. The three girls ran off without a single word. The park was now completely silent except for the slow and awaited steps of Jupiter and Mercury.

"Should we leave?" the senshi of water asked as she held Jupiter.

The brunette looked around and then smiled "No, I don't think so. I think this is the perfect place to talk" she said leading the blue haired girl into a near by bush.

"Mako-chan, what's going on?"

Jupiter pulled Mercury down to sit beside her, they both sat face to face, a large plant between them and the entrance of the park. The taller girl took a long breath, smiling from cheek to cheek, and held the smaller girl's hand.

"I have never been so nervous before" - Jupiter whispered practically to herself - "Ami-chan I...I want you to know that I..."

"Don't say it!" Mercury pleaded.

"I have too! I don't care that you don't feel the same way! Ami Mizuno, I love you!"

The senshi of water suddenly grabbed Jupiter's mouth "Shhh...be quiet!" she slurred urgently.

Jupiter felt a sudden sharp pain in her heart which was followed by panic. Flashlights were shun in their direction as well as loud and very menacing voices.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" the brunette asked feeling lightheaded. The two girls ducked under the thin bush they were in, any slight movement compromising where they hid.

"Calm down! don't move! stay where you are!" Mercury demanded as quietly as he could.

The people were closing in on them, in seconds they would be found. Jupiter took a long breathe and stared sternly at the smaller girl "When I de-transform go! Run like hell! Try to get back to the temple, tell the rest about it. Please just go!" she urged as the lights grew closer to them.

"I can't leave you here!"

"Go! They need you! I know you'll find me! Go!" the senshi of lightning urged.

"I can't!"

"Whatever happens..." Jupiter kissed Mercury lovingly on the lips - "Promise me you'll be safe, please? If you're alive I am too! promise!" she said staring deeply into blue eyes.

"COME OUT! WE HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO SHOOT!"

"GO!" Jupiter scram looking crazy.

Mercury gave one last kiss before scurrying into the vast forest before her. The people were about to follow the sounds made by the senshi of water but stopped when they saw a blinding flash of green in front of them.

Makoto held her hands up as three policemen pointed their guns at her. She noticed two other officers were running on Mercury's track so she stupidly but quickly grabbed the nearest gun and waved it around.

"I'm...going to kill you!" she shouted unconvincingly at the other policeman, she moved backwards wavering the gun in her hand. One of the men talked into his walkie talkie and almost immediately the two men following Mercury came back and held guns at Makoto.

The brunette smiled "Alright" she said calmly before dropping the gun and sprinting away into the forest. Her powers were incredible since she managed to outrun the officers behind her. She ran joyously between the trees, her element, they even helped her pass through graciously. She could even see street lights and buildings from a distance. But then it happened.

As Makoto jumped and skidded through vines and trunks perfectly she didn't expect a human designed rope coming into her path. Her foot collided with the weave which sent her flying against a wet and dirty path. With her face plastered with mud and plants she slightly looked up to see two military boots in her path. Makoto was frightened but she proudly lifted herself to confront the MAN.

"You're a quick one, why are you running? Feeling...guilty?" the man asked laughing.

Makoto wiped her mouth "From you! I'm not doing anything wrong!" she protested getting to her feet.

"I think you are! it's curfew! What are you doing here at this time? Meeting someone?- the man , without consideration hit the brunette across the face - "Who were you meeting?"

"No one! I like coming here!" - Makoto winced feeling her eye begin to bleed - "I came back to Tokyo yesterday! What's the problem?" she demanded feeling her left eye go slightly blind.

"Do you have any ID?"

"No! I just got here!"

"There was someone else with you! Who was it!" the man kicked Makoto with all his might in the stomach, "Who were you with with!" he demanded sending another kick.

The brunette could not breathe let alone speak, she gagged and spit for a few moments, after a punch to the face she talked "No, there..was no one else..just me! please...stop!" she pleaded holding a shaking hand towards the man in charge.

"My name is Coronel Harakachi, remember me, we'll be meeting again soon" the man grinned terribly at her "make sure she understands the penalty for breaking curfew, just don't kill her" he said to the remaining four men before leaving into the foggy night.

Makoto was subdued to a horrible beating. Men under Harakachi loved hitting women, he always made sure his soldiers were disgusted by the female gender. They hated them, especially woman like Makoto. After she managed to land a few punches and almost escape, they respected her like a man, which made things worse. She fought hard but it was impossible with so many men pounding her at the same time. After a while of fighting she let herself go, she'd die instantly at their hands. When they were satisfied with her state, they carried Makoto away into a van parked just a few blocks away, leaving a gruesome trail of warm and shiny blood.

After endless battles to get her into the van , Makoto sat bloodied and defeated with a black bag over her head to prevent her from seeing their destination. After what seemed like an eternity, the van stopped and the men heaved the weak but flailing prisoner into a cell filled corridor. As Makoto was dragged along the cold corridor she could hear cries of agony ringing against the walls and what could only be described as the sounds of power tools being repeatedly used. Makoto felt herself being exchanged into the hands of different captors who roughly threw her into a room. Barely able to stand, she collapsed to the ground and held her aching sides.

She could hear two men laughing, one of them walked next to her and swung the black bag off her head. The room was a filled with evil jeering.

"Harakachi is terrible!" - one of the men, wearing a green military suit, chuckled as he stared down at Makoto's shivering body - "He might as well send them in a body bag!".

"Mmm...this one looks like she gave a fight, they're usually not this beat up" - the second man, wearing a green suit too, said as he lightly moved Makoto's body with his large boot - "Better start the paper work, she'll be the last one tonight" he said lifting Makoto up and onto a chair.

"I think there's a train leaving tomorrow" said the other man as he lit a cigarette.

"Good, we're running out of space in the cells" - the second man sat at a desk facing the prisoner and pulled out a form - "Name?" he asked staring sternly at Makoto who stared defiantly back.

"Name?"

Nothing.

"Name?"

Nothing.

"He asked you your name!" the man with the cigarette scram as he smacked Makoto in her bad eye and sent her straight to the ground.

"Kino Makoto!" the wincing girl cried in agony.

* * *

Tears flew from her eyes as Mercury jumped across the rooftops of Tokyo, she urgently needed to go back and rescue Jupiter but her mind knew it was best to keep running and avoid listening to her heart.

Down below in the streets she could hear sirens and shouting, the witching hour had begun. She prayed that somehow Jupiter had managed to escape and was waiting for her at the temple, she often looked back to see if her partner was running in line with her but all she saw were deserted rooftops moving further away.

With cat like skills Mercury left the high part of the city and snuck perfectly back into the temple. Panting and huffing she slammed open the door and bursted into the living room where the three other girls sat staring at her abrupt entrance.

"About time! What were you doing? Where's Jupiter?" Rei asked, realizing something was very wrong she got up from her spot.

"She's...she's not here?" Mercury asked sounding broken hearted.

"What happened? Where is Mako-chan!" the miko demanded, Minako and Usagi also got up and stood as white as ghosts.

"She got caught!" the senshi of water announced before covering her mouth and breaking down into tears.

"How?" - Rei marched over to Mercury and shook her by the shoulders - "Tell me how it happened!".

THUMP

"Minako!" Usagi cried, she kneeled over Minako who had suddenly and unexpectantly fainted.

"Mina!" - Rei flung herself over to her partner, she held the blonde and touched her red face - "Ami-chan! she's burning up! Help!".

The blue-haired girl stared at the situation and for the first time in her life she was completely unable to move or think.

* * *

After an hour or so of questions and more beatings, the man sitting in front of Makoto smiled evilly and put away her forms "Well, looks like were done. That wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked before breaking into a fit of laughter.

The brunette could no longer take it anymore, with a swift movement she threw herself on the desk and punched the man in front of her, they both fell over and once on the ground she continued making a mash of his face. The other man took considerably long to react but once he did Makoto was back in her seat being pushed down against the desk, the man behind her forced her arm out.

"You bitch! How dare you!" - the bloodied man hollered as he winced from the pain of a broken nose - "You're going to be sorry!" he scram taking out a hammer from his desk, he grabbed Makoto's wrist, she immediately closed her shaking hand.

"Open your hand!" the man holding the brunette down demanded.

"No! Please don't!" Makoto actually pleaded earnestly.

"Open your hand!" the man hit Makoto's hand with the hammer, she shrieked in pain, the impact caused her to release her fingers which the man made his business to break as quickly as possible.

When he was done, Makoto fell onto the desk and panted, sweat and tears soaked her entire face as she tried her hardest not to faint.

The man with the hammer cleaned his sweaty and bloody face and proceeded to grab his things "Take her to cell 104, I think they still have some room and make sure she leaves tomorrow" he said to the other man.

Makoto lifted herself up as much as possible "Where...where am I going?" she groaned dangling her destroyed hand against her side.

The man laughed "Very far away, you'll love the weather!" he cried hysterically before saluting the other man and leaving.

"Come on!" - the remaining man pulled Makoto up and heaved her away "You've got a very long day tomorrow!".

* * *

Author's note: I welcome any suggestions for the story anyone might have. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

.


	6. Rebel, Rebel

"Rebel, Rebel

"Go get me a bucket filled with ice and a clean cloth!" Ami ordered to a very distraught Rei. The nerve wrecked girl immediately bolted away into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Usagi asked hysterically as she leaned over a shivering Minako.

Ami placed a pillow under the blonde's head and checked her pulse "I'm not sure. Her fever is over the roof! We'll need to take her to a hospital soon" she said twisting her head to search for the miko.

Minako slowly raised her arm and caught Ami's hand "What's...happening to me?" she moaned.

"Don't worry, we're here. What do you need?" Usagi asked sweetly and holding the blonde's other hand.

"I'm so cold" Minako shivered.

The pig tailed blonde jumped up "I'll get you a blanket!" she announced.

"NO! We have to get her fever down! Rei!" the genius demanded. Seconds later the miko arrived anxiously almost tipping over the bucket filled with ice. Ami grabbed the cloth and a few handfuls of dripping ice and placed them accordingly on Minako's scalding forehead.

"Hey...I'm not leaving your side. Don't stop looking at me, okay?" Rei assured as she carressed the blonde's smooth hair. She turned to look at Ami questionably.

"I'll go call my mother. I hope I get an answer" - the blue haired girl got up - "You two take her to a bed and make sure to cool her off as much a you can no matter how cold she is, alright?". The two other girls nodded and proceeded to hoist the sick girl up and take her Rei's room. Meanwhile Ami took the phone, dialed and prayed her mother would be able to take her call.

* * *

Before she could even open her eye, Makoto felt her body burn with pain. Her body was strangely contracted against other groaning bodies, she tried to move but found it terribly difficult. The air was filled with a stench of blood and sweat, she could barely heave a breath with so many mouths stealing oxygen around her.

"Be careful with your hand, it's very fragile" said a female voice next to her.

Realizing she was amongst humans and not flesh eating corpses, the brunette opened her one good eye and caught a small glimpse of what was around her; the dim light above the mysterious place only allowed her to see her own crooked legs half spread in front of her. Makoto lifted her weary arm and saw her crushed hand lamely wrapped in dirty rags and with broken pieces of wood along her swollen fingers. In a flash of images she recalled everything that had happened to her that night, she moved to attack but was instantly stopped by a piercing pain in her side.

"Take it easy, you'll hurt yourself even more!" - the female voiced urged as she placed a calming hand on the brunette's shoulder - "they'll kill you if you make anymore fuss!"

Makoto groaned "Where am I? Who are you? Where's Ami-chan?" she demanded trying to move. She looked at the girl talking to her, she couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"I don't know who Ami-chan is. Was she taken with you?"

"No. I don't think so"

"I'l ask the rest if they've heard of her. Why were you caught?" the young girl asked nudging herself next to the brunette as carefully as she could.

Makoto touched her wounded eye hardly recognizing her own skin "What is this place? Who are you?" she repeated feeling the swollen and bloody area.

The girl next to her coughed uncomfortably "I know you're not one of them but I can't risk telling you who I am. The only thing I know is that we're leaving this morning to god knows where" she whispered cautiously.

"One of who? What are you talking about?"

"Sh! They'll hear you!" the girl urged almost complete silence even though the room was filled with moans and whimpering.

Makoto chuckled painfully "Tell me the truth, what's happening?" she asked feeling in a dream like state. Nothing of what was happening could possibly true. She felt the person beside her and laughed.

"Stop it! What's the matter with you? This is serious! Didn't they instruct you at the meetings?" the youth asked raising her voice. She looked around nervously and realized her sudden outbreak went completely ignored.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" - Makoto suddenly wailed feeling the nerves in her hand twist in agony - "I was taking a walk in a park and they came and took me!" she explained desperately.

"Here" - the girl shoved a dirty looking glass of water against the brunette's mouth - "It's mildly clean" she said tipping the liquid over - "I'm sorry, i thought you were in one of those underground anarchy groups. I was caught walking after curfew too" she said winking understandingly at Makoto.

The brunette swallowed the metallic tasting water with difficulty - "Right" - she scoffed "Are we in jail? Who's in charge?".

The girl shrugged as she placed the glass on the dirty ground "I'm guessing we are. Most of the people here were arrested for breaking curfew but some aren't even sure. It seems the government has created a new sector to control unwanted citizens" she explained.

"Unwanted? There are mothers with their children here!" Makoto complained seeing in the half light a woman holding two small tearful girls in her arms. Before her outburst could be addressed the entire room they were in was lit by blinding blue headlights over their heads.

"Get up ladies! You're leaving! Grab your things and follow me in a straight line!" a strong voice echoed beyond the dozens of people held in a single space.

The youth beside Makoto helped her get up "This is it, hope you find Ami-chan" she said kindly helping the taller girl walk between the woman trudging out the cell where they were held.

"What? Where are we going! Tell me!" the brunette cried holding her body as much as she could.

The girl pulled the taller yet weaker girl along "I have no idea. I hope to see you soon though. Try to take care of your hand and don't say a word!" she advised as the walked in a long line towards the light.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning by the time Ami was able to reach her mother. She insisted it was a dire emergency and the Doctor had to be put on the line. After speaking to various attendings and officials the genius finally heard the voice of her mother on the receiving line. She explained to the physician everything that was happening but there was no good news.

"Mother! I can't leave! Minako-chan is very sick! Please admit her into the hospital!" Ami urged desperately over the phone, she tried her hardest to maintain calm for the sake of Rei but her mother's wishes were unbearable.

"She'll die in the hospital! The treatment is scarce and they'll only use her as research! Take the papers and leave! I've already arranged for you to leave!" Ami's stern mother demanded on the other line.

"NO! I won't leave! They've taken Mako-chan and Mina-chan is too ill! If you won't help me than I'll have to manage on my own!".

There was a long silence between the mother and daughter, both huffing desperately. After a few moments there was a long sigh from "Alright. If I get you the treatment will you promise to leave Tokyo as soon as possible?" she bargained.

"Of coarse. Where?" Ami breathed relieved.

"Listen to me Ami-chan, I won't give you a damn thing unless you swear you'll leave by tomorrow. Do you hear me? Do you understand?" her mother stated firmly.

"Mother, my friend might die . Believe me I'll do anything to get her well. Please get me the treatment! I'll be on a plane to Germany the second I get the medicine, please do it!" Ami pleaded dramatically.

"What about Mako-chan? I'm worried"

The genius thought for a moment and prepared herself to lie drastically "I don't know. My only concern right now is to help Minako-chan. She's the only thing on my mind right now, please help me" she pushed.

took a deep breathe "Fine. An intern named Katsu will meet you today at 5:00 two blocks from the hospital, where the Mexican Deli use to be. He'll hand you a package with enough medicine for two weeks, in case anyone else falls sick. You'll have enough time to explain to Rei-chan how to use it. She must use it pragmatically! And remind her Minako-chan will be very delicate and ill, the treatment may or may not work. Be as careful as possible when you receive it!".

"Thank you so much mother!"

"Listen very carefully! The papers I have for you are tucked under the dresser in my room. You are a 34 year old doctor specializing in neurosurgery, they called you from Munich for a case study. You'll find enough money for a month there, after a fellow colleague will locate you and take care of you. Do you understand?" the doctor instructed menacingly.

"Yes! I do!" Ami answered earnestly.

"Get on that plane tomorrow! Don't go searching for Mako-chan! I know you'll do the right thing"

Ami heard loud moans from Rei's room, she hesitated "I promise, thank you!" - she lied - "Mina-chan is getting worse, I love you, goodbye!" she quickly said before hanging up and running into the next room.

* * *

"Arrgh! Careful!" Makoto cried as she was pushed against dozen other bodies. They had been all taken from a cell too little into the cold morning outdoors. As the brunette fell between the threshold of the door she saw a vast landscape and a train tracks in front of her. Her eye stung as the strong sunlight attacked her face, her damaged hand ached terribly as a strong wind blew against her. With dozens of woman and children crowding in front of her, she could barely make out the six uniformed woman leading the people into separate lines.

"Come on! We'd better get on the first wagon since they won't be desperate to fill it!" commanded the young girl from before. She pulled Makoto away from the crowd and dragged her to the closest officer.

"SINGLE FILE LINES! Come on ladies!" the officer ordered waving her hands and blowing a whistle.

The girl and Makoto stood in front of the screaming officer and waited. The superior woman looked down at them and smiled "Over here ladies!" she cried indicating the spot where the two prisoners were standing. Many woman and a few children weakly trotted over and stood behind the brunette and youth.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked whispering to girl in front of her.

"Listen! the train is coming!" the girl answered lifting a hand to her ear. Sure enough a loud whistle was heard, the earth trembled as well as the tracks. From a far steam and a roaring machine approached them quickly.

A woman began screaming, Makoto turned around and watched as the mother urged her children to run away. The boy and girl ran in the opposite direction along the barbwire lining the building they had left. The mother was immediately pulled down with a gun to her head. The two children ran as fast as they could, two officers behind them. Barks were heard before two doberman came out of nowhere, the canine's launched themselves behind the the fleeting youngsters.

"NO!" cried Makoto, she jumped towards the scene but was stopped by the young girl beside her.

"Don't! they'll kill you!" the youth demanded as she held the taller girl's weak arm.

Makoto watched horrified as the two dogs trampled the children and tore them to pieces. Their mother wailed in the most imaginable pain possible, she fought against the two officers holding her.

"Nobody leaves! We are authorized to terminate anyone who does!" one of the officers threatened before shooting the mother in the head. The woman, eyes wide open, plummeted to ground leaving an oozing puddle of blood around herself. Everything fell silent except for the nerve wrecking gnawing of the dogs against flesh and bone.

Makoto groaned before throwing up. She almost fell over but her new friend was quick to hold her.

"Don't make a scene! Get yourself together!" the girl urged as she held the sickened girl. A very old and very dirty train had already stationed itself in front of them. As if nothing had happened the officer's were heaving people onto the wagons.

"Everyone in! Come on!" all of the uniformed woman commanded leading people into the small spaces of the train.

The youth helped a heaving Makoto into the first compartment of the train. They were the first and it was comfortable for a short while before five, six and seven woman nudged themselves into the small space. The last person to squeeze in was pushed against the sliding door of the room. The brunette bit her lip until it bled as tears fell from her eyes; her wounded hand was smothered against the wall, she could feel her left broken rib touch her right, it was impossible to breathe in that cramped room. A loud scream was heard from outside which was followed by a gunshot.

"Wagon 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 confirmed!" a micro-phoned voice announced. With that the train gave way and whistled in movement.

Makoto titled her head against the warm wall against her "Ami-chan..." she groaned feeling dizzy and tired before she lazily closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

Minako moaned and cried. No matter how much ice and water they applied she still withered in pain. Rei stood by her side and held her, she whispered loving words to the ill girl. The blonde was pale and sweating bullets, she trembled uncontrollably and complained of terrible pain in her joints. The miko and Usagi constantly gave

her water and reassurance. The sheet under Minako had to be regularly changed due to her feverish sweat. Rei, desperate and filled with tears, pulled Ami into the living room.

"What do we do? - the miko cried freely - "We have to take her to a hospital!" she pushed, her hands shook nervously.

Ami tried to avoid Rei's watering eyes and answered bravely "I told you, my mother is sending medicine at 5:00, please be patient!" she said before breaking into tears.

"She's in pain!" the miko complained.

In an uncommon act Ami slapped Rei against the face "I know that! What about Makoto? Minako is going to get treatment soon! You haven't worried about Makoto once!" she wailed letting her own tears fall.

Rei grabbed her swollen cheek and looked at genius surprised "I...I...you have to understand...I love..."

"I love Mako-chan! It's the same! I've done everything for Minako as I can! What about Makoto!" Ami wailed forcefully and ignoring the rest of the temple.

Before Rei could answer Usagi walked in delicately and with worry in her eyes " Is everything all right?" Mina-chan is asking for you Rei" she informed holding her head a little to the left.

"We're fine" the miko answered giving Ami a piercing glance before leaving.

Usagi walked over to the blue haired girl and hugged her "We'll get Mako-chan, I promise!" she said giving Ami a kiss on the forehead.

The genius was suddenly wracked in tears, her body trembled as she coughed between gasps and huffs "It hurts so much! What's going to happen to her? I feel like my heart is going to explode!" she wailed falling into the pig tailed blonde.

Usagi hugged the wailing her girl as firmly as she could "We'll get her back. She's so strong!" - she carressed Ami`s back - "I bet Makoto is already jogging her way to the temple, don't worry" she said confidently.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" the young girl tugged at an unconscious Makoto. The brunette moved a little against her confined area and moaned, she lazily opened her eye and nodded.

"I've already asked and there is no Ami-chan here! You're friend is safe!" the girl informed between legs, arms and contorted bodies in the crammed compartment.

Makot'o's starved, hungry and pained face lit up. Her face caressed the moist wall next to her, she smiled and felt an emotional warmth invade her "Okay, that's very good" she said happily before drifting off into unconsciousness.

The train rattled on, the sun grew larger as the cold grew fiercer. Even with the pain, the smell and the anxiousness Makoto imagined Ami and her kissing under a cherry blossom tree; both confused, wanting and in love.

* * *

"Ami-chan! Come!"

The genius ran into the miko's room and watched as Minako convulsed against the bed. Ami ran to her side and touched her forehead "She's on fire! Rei! Get a bath ready filled with ice! Usagi-chan go help Rei and than help me get her into the tub!" she instructed holding a moaning Minako.

Rei and Usagi hurried to the bathroom and prepared everything, meanwhile Ami waited for them. The miko returned rather quickly and helped the genius to carry Minako into the bathroom. After a long discussion they stripped the blonde's clothes and put her into the freezing bath, She screamed in pain, she tried to get out but Usagi held her down.

Without thinking twice Rei launched herself in with Minako, the freezing water was unbearable as the ice stabbed every nerve of her body. Holding back tears, the miko placed herself over the naked blonde and gently kissed her forehead.

Usagi and Ami quietly left the bathroom and waited uncomfortably outside. The pig tailed blonde pulled the genius into the next room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Usagi asked worriedly.

Ami crossed her arms and looked down trying to hide falling tears "She's dying".


	7. Passive

Passive

Usagi handed Rei a steaming cup of tea and sat down next to her. After an agonizing wait Minako's fever had gone down and they were able to get her out of the freezing tub and into a warm bed where she slept restlessly. The miko, covered in a very thick blanket, was still shivering as she sat closest to the fire and sipped her hot beverage generously.

"That was a very stupid thing you did" Ami said after a long moment of silence.

Rei shrugged staring at the flames next to her "She needed me, I couldn't help it" she replied nonchalantly.

"She needs you to be healthy. What will happen if you get sick? What good will that do to Mina-chan!" the genius challenged.

"Shh! You'll wake her!" Usagi demanded quietly but angrily.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan, you're right. So, at what time should we leave to go get the medicine from your mother?" the miko asked.

"I'll be leaving in about an hour, you two will have to stay here and take care of Mina-chan" Ami answered making it quite clear it was she who would be leaving.

"Usagi-chan will stay taking care of Minako, I'm coming with you" Rei said firmly.

"No you are not. I can't risk getting us both caught, you'll stay here"

The miko stood up "I can't risk losing the medicine because you want to go look for Mako-chan!" she said menacingly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Usagi butted in randomly.

"Stay out of it!"

Ami also stood up and faced the miko "When have I EVER put anything before Minako's well being? I've done nothing but try and help her! I'm risking my mother and myself to go get those medicines, for all I know Mako-chan could be dead so don't you ever question my integrity!" she scram red in the face before falling down to the couch and breaking into tears.

"Rei-chan? What's going on?" came Minako's weary voice from the bedroom.

"Everything is fine! I'll be right there!" - Rei responded sweetly before slightly bowing shamefully - "I'm sorry Ami-chan, I don't know where my head is. I will never doubt your reasons for doing anything. But...I'm going with you and not because I doubt you but because I'll go mad if I don't" she said gallantly before leaving to tend to Minako.

Usagi sat with Ami and patted her back gently "I know you'd never risk any of our lives, Rei-chan is just worried for Mina" she said assuringly.

Ami wiped some tears from her eyes and chuckled between sobs "She was right. In the bottom of my heart I do want to get caught. I want to be at Makoto's side".

After an hour of tending to the sick, giving Usagi thorough instructions and getting ready, Ami and Rei checked on Minako one last time before transforming. Usagi, worried about Ami's confession, watched as the two scouts scurried between trees and buildings towards the hospital. The task would be extremely dangerous since nightfall was still a few hours away but at least in the last couple of days the streets had been practically cleared of people and inhabited only by bored uniformed men.

Their journey was very uneventful, the city was silent and calm. To prevent detection, they took a detour in a dangerous neighborhood where almost immediately screams and a brawl were heard. Mercury ignored it but Mars was adamant about seeing what was going on. Without saying a word, the senshi of fire discretely moved towards the loud sounds, Mercury angrily followed her. Sure enough the disturbance was caused by several policemen beating young students in an alleyway. The two senshi watched from the building above as the men laughed and humiliated the subdued people.

Mars made a motion to move but Mercury stopped her "Don't! We can't be seen! Let's go!" she cautioned quietly trying to pull the girl away.

"We can't let them do this!"

"We can't be seen!"

The senshi of fire hesitated as she looked around "Alright, we won't be seen" - she turned her body towards the street leading to the alley - "Fire soul!" she said under her breath as she hurled a fire ball at the closest empty police car. The impact was grand as the automobile immediately burst into flames sending a loud bang all around them. The policemen in the alley took a moment to register before they ran into the street to see what was happening. Despite their injuries, the young students got up and went completely ignored as they scattered away in every direction possible. By the time the policemen searched the skies, the two senshi were long gone.

"Have you gone insane? What in the world were you thinking!" Mercury scolded as she jumped rooftops next to Mars.

"It was the only way those kids could escape without us being seen!"

"Why are you being so foolish? I'd expect it of Mako-chan but you? We need to get the medicine! You're the one who accused me of being doubtful and now you're the one risking the mission!" the senshi of water angrily protested.

"There will be no more incidents, I promise"

The remaining journey was silent and direct. They finally stopped when they arrived to the rooftop of a foreclosed Mexican Deli. Two blocks away they spotted the hospital which was filled with soldiers guarding the entrance from dozens of people urging to get in.

"I wonder what's going on?" Mars asked crouching down.

Mercury was busy looking down into the alleyway on their right "Shh, it doesn't matter now" - she suddenly tensed up - "There's he is! That's the man my mother sent" she said pointing down to a nervous looking young man holding something in his hands.

"Alright! Let's go down!"

"No! You go down to the opposite alleyway and watch out for any soldiers or policemen. When I've gotten the package I'll come get you and we'll be off" - the blue senshi said before she de-transformed as discretely as possible - "try to be as subtle as you can" she instructed. Mars nodded and jumped into the next alley. Meanwhile Ami quietly climbed down a very shaky roof ladder and jumped down behind the young man who almost fainted at her sudden arrival.

"Miss...Miss Mizuno?" the youth asked in a trembling voice, he held the package in his hands against his heaving chest.

"Are you Katsu?" Ami asked though is was obvious he was.

Katsu nodded enthusiastically but very pale in the face "Here" he said thrusting the box in his hands against the genius's unprepared body, she almost dropped the item. He looked very eager to leave. She protected the package against her chest as he had done and looked at the young man expectantly.

Katsu looked around nervously and leaned towards Ami "Your mother is well, she is much too important for anything to happen to her so don't fret. She urges you to leave at once and reminds you to take the papers and money. Someone will meet you in Germany and when she can she'll meet you there" he said hurriedly and somewhat rehearsed. Just then loud bangs and cries were heard not far from where they stood.

Ami turned to look in the direction of the rustle and when she turned back to send her mother a message in return Katsu was already trotting away into the darkness of the alley. The blue haired girl, holding the medicine carefully, climbed up the ladder quickly and once on the roof transformed. She hurried to look down into the opposite alley where Mars stood heaving and surrounded by three unconscious policemen.

"What happened?" - Mercury demanded as she jumped down next to Mars - "What have you done?" she hissed angrily.

"I had no choice, they were headed towards you. One of them heard you and they were going to see what was going on" the senshi of fire explained.

The blue senshi looked down at the men, they all had been taken down by fierce blows to the head but they were breathing "Did they see you?" she asked stupidly.

"Of coarse they saw me! I had no choice!"

"Alright, alright" - Mercury paced around the three unmoving bodies - "I doubt the their wounds will effect their memories..."

"What do we do? We can't...kill them, can we?" Mars asked daringly.

"No! Of coarse not! How can you even consider that?" - the senshi of water was outraged - "We'll have to leave them here and hope no one believes their story. Come on, let's go before anyone else shows up!" she commanded taking the lead towards their journey back home.

* * *

The calm rattling of the train ceased and caused Makoto to wake from her deep sleep. The pain from her wounds kicked in the moment her eyes lazily opened and the strong stench soared into her nostrils and awoke her numb brain. There was a slight moment of relief when she noticed her body was no longer uncomfortably pressed against the side of the compartment though her hand still suffered from an uncontrollable trembling and burning of the nerves. It took a moment but the brunette's senses had finally reacted. She could hear loud orders being given and the rustling of bodies from all around. She wanted to stay there laying and fall asleep again but when two weak arms heaved her up she knew it was impossible.

"Come on then, we'll be in trouble if we're caught lingering in the train" came the voice of Makoto's new friend, the smaller and weaker girl pulled the tall girl up and along the corridor of the wagon between other woman who pushed to free themselves from the claustrophobic situation.

"Careful now" said the young girl once they reached the entrance of the wagon, she took small steps as she helped Makoto down into the muddied floor and into the crowded area filled with confused people.

Makoto was overwhelmed by the screaming and cries of what could have only been officers. She let go of her new friend and was successful in standing on her own. The tall girl examined the area with her good eye and was not at all surprised by her surroundings. The train had taken them to a vast and dead countryside, even the air was cold and filled with fog. The only evidence of human life or any life at all was the large clutter of buildings surrounded by barbed wire. A very long metal gate stood between them and the compound, three guards on the inside and outside. Two even taller towers were on either side with armed soldiers looking down on them. The congregation of buildings consisted of shacks and a few concrete constructions. Woman on the other side of the gates stood looking at the newly arrived prisoners, their appearance was pitiful.

"Three single filed lines, come on!" demanded a uniformed woman as she attempted to separate the disorganized crowd. It took awhile and few blows with a nightstick but the prisoners managed to stand in their lines. Makoto was constantly guided by the youth and placed into the last line.

One by one the woman were selected and sent into different places. Sector A was for the young women, Sector B for the older one's, Sector C was for the children (it was terrible to watch mothers wail and fight as their young were taken away) and Sector D was for the sick. Strangely enough a few were sent into a Sector called K 460, they were chosen randomly and it was never clear why they were selected, even little girls were sent there.

It was Makoto's turn to be distributed, she stood as strongly and contained as possible. The uniformed woman looked at her damaged face and found nothing odd about it, she looked down at her firm yet quivering body with indifference. She stopped when her eyes rested on the brunettes shaking hand.

"What's this!" - the guard violently seized Makoto's wounded hand and examined it, the tall girl bit her tongue - "Who did this? Who bandaged her? Who stole gauzes from the infirmary?" - the crazed woman spotted Makoto's new friend standing behind her - "Was it you? Did you do this? Do you know the punishment for stealing from government supplies!" she let go of the brunette and forced herself onto the frightened girl.

"It's not a gauze, it's an old cloth!" the young girl begged as the guard held her arm and threatened her with a nightstick.

Makoto, filled with rage and hurt, launched a powerful punch to the woman's head "She has done nothing! I'm the one who did this!" she cried holding her lame hand high. The guard fell to the ground in pain, two more guards moved quickly and beat the brunette to the ground, they continued to give her blows as Makoto kept trying to get up.

The wounded woman staggered up constantly on the brink of falling, she touched her head and detected blood searing from the punch Makoto had given her. "I'll kill you! You filthy girl! I'll kill you!" she hollered, her wavering hand took a moment to grab her gun and point it shaking at the brunette's head.

"What's going on?" came a very eerie but calm voice from the gates. A very beautiful but evil looking woman walked towards them placidly. She wore a uniform, an odd one which caused the impression of full power. The woman glided elegantly to the altercation and looked down at a wheezing Makoto. "Well? What has happened?" she asked calmly but menacingly.

"She disrespected me! She has stolen from the government and deserves death!" complained the wounded guard. She looked very frightened but determined.

The mysterious woman looked down at Makoto and saw she was still struggling, the woman smiled and shook her head "No. She stays alive. Take her to the sick ward, make sure she's...better before you take her into the barracks - she looked at the trembling guard, her eyes momentarily shining red - "I want a word with you later" she demanded before turning and gliding away into the vast valley surrounding them. The wounded guard almost fainted as she heard this, nevertheless she instructed the other two guards to take the brunette away.

Makoto was immediately dragged away past the gates and into the compound. She was taken along an avenue surrounded by wooden shacks and a few concrete buildings. The floor below her was wet with mud, her knees and legs covered in the brown substance. Women around her watched curiously. At the end of the avenue came a larger building than the rest, nicer too. She was hauled in and delivered to two men in white coats. They delicately placed her in a very depressing white room filled with other patients, before she could check her surroundings or even protest she was placed on a disgusting bed and injected. Makoto felt the liquid enter her veins with full force and soon after everything became dark and confusing.

* * *

Mercury and Mars stumbled into the temple. Usagi sat next to the dying fire, her face filled with tears, she turned her face slightly where a large gash could be seen along her cheek.

"Minako? Where is she?" Mars demanded running into the bedroom. Mercury de-transformed and did not bother asking anything.

Minako was as pale as a ghost though she was soaking in sweat, her breathing was minimal but her eyes were as black as night. The veins on her skin were thumping and dark as well.

"Mina! It's me! Look!" Mars said holding the thrashing girl in her arms, for a moment the blonde understood and kissed the miko's neck lovingly, Ami noticed her eyes turned momentarily a sky blue but than returned to their sickly black. Minako made a disturbing growl before grotesquely biting down into Mars's shoulder. The senshi of fire screamed and tore the dangerous girl off of her. Ami was quick and lunged herself onto Minako and held her by the neck.

"Rei! Bring me the medicine! NOW!" the genius urged holding down the crazed blonde and avoiding swift scratches to her face.

Mars, delirious and surprised was shaking as she grabbed the package, tore it open and held out various items she didn't understand. She looked at Ami and shrugged hopelessly.

The blue haired girl sighed "Come here, take hold of her! Don't let go! Do you understand?" - she said seriously - "Usagi-chan! Come in here!".

The pig-tailed blonde was quick but hesitated when she entered. Her left cheek was bleeding from a very bad gash, it luckily missed her eye. She stood at the doorway looking very frightened.

Ami bit her lip "Help Rei-chan hold her down while I give her medicine!" she ordered.

Usagi frowned but nevertheless entered and held Minako, as did Mars. When the two girls were able to sustain the sick girl, Ami quickly read her mother's instructions and filled the syringe with the first vial of vaccine. She tried to be careful but Minako was thrashing too violently so the genius injected her as best she could. Within seconds the demonic blonde was no longer trying to free herself, her body fell calm and her eyes slowly turned into a dark shade of blue, she was still pale but her veins were no longer protruded menacingly. Minako fell into a daze and only moaned weakly, even her fever had gone down. Usagi and Mars let go and slumped down heaving. Ami grabbed a bottle of pills, poured a few into her hand and forced them down the blonde's throat.

Mars launched herself onto Minako and caressed her forehead "Mina...what's happened to you?" she cried.

Ami took a long breath and got up "Usagi-chan, come into the living room so I can clean your wound. You too Rei-chan" she said tiredly.

"I'm fine" Mars replied holding her shoulder, the wound miraculously healing in seconds.

The blue haired girl shrugged and slowly walked away, Usagi following her. The blonde sat by the dead fire and waited for Ami to come back, the cut on her face was now trickling with blood onto the clean wooden floors.

"What happened?" the genius asked sitting beside Usagi and holding a bowl filled with water, a cloth, alcohol and bandages. She applied the stinging substance and began cleaning the wound.

"About 40 minutes after you two left she began crying. I gave her water and the pills you told me, she was fine after that but then...she was growling. Her eyes turned weird and she was going mad! I talked to Mina-chan and she was fine for a little while and than she attacked me!" Usagi explained before hissing at the pain.

"She attacked you? How? This cut is very deep! Did she hit you with something?" Ami inquired as she began covering the gash with an alcohol filled gauze.

The blonde hissed again in pain "No! With her nails! She hit me with her hand!" she cried.

"It's impossible! Her fingernails could never do this! What really happened!"

"It's true! She turned into...a monster! Her eyes, her skin and her hands! Why would I lie?" Usagi challenged.

Ami recalled Minako's skin and eyes and accepted Usagi's story "Alright, I believe you" - she covered the blonde's wound with a clean gauze and finished - "Let's hope the medicine helps" she said desiring time to think.

The next few hours were unbearable. Rei stayed with Minako as Ami was left alone to think. Usagi was merely left to contact Luna or Artemis who were nowhere to be found. Night turned into day and it was time to give the sick girl her next shot. Usagi said she would not enter the room unless it was utterly necessary.

"Rei-chan? How is she?" Ami asked as she entered the bedroom. She was relieved to find the two girls together in bed and sound asleep. The blue haired girl did not want to disturb the happy sight but it was impossible. Minako looked better, not good, but better. Ami was quiet enough to give the next injection and leave the couple to sleep.

Though it was a beautiful morning and quiet day, Usagi and Ami were unable to sleep. The blonde decided it would be best for her to search for Luna in the daylight, the genius approved and hoped for the best as Usagi left. At about noon, when no more was left to do, Rei entered the living room and sat beside Ami who was reading a medical book. The miko was yawning and looked awful but she smiled and hugged the smaller girl.

"What is this for?" Ami asked smiling and returning the gesture.

"You saved her, she's pink on the cheeks and warm again" Rei responded sweetly.

The genius chuckled "She still needs care, don't celebrate just yet" she said happily but seriously.

"Tell me, what happened to her? It's not a human sickness, is it...a dark power?" Rei asked as she let go of the genius.

"I would have thought you'd know. Haven't you felt anything? Some kind of premonition?" Ami asked hopefully.

The miko shook her head "Nothing. I would have felt it when I touched Minako. That's what upsets me. Will Minako be better?".

"I believe so, the medicine is working but we can't use it all. If one of us gets sick we'll need it, like my mother said. As long as Mina-chan is feeling better we'll use what she needs".

"And Mako-chan?" Rei tempted.

Ami finally took a long breath after having nothing else on her mind "I don't know. She's...she's gone and I don't know where!" - she broke down holding her burning chest - "She was taken because...she saved me! I've done nothing for her!" she sobbed.

Rei held the shaking girl and comforted her "Minako is better, we have time to go and find Makoto, just like we promised".

"She's gone! You know where your lover is! I don't!" Ami hollered throwing the miko's hand off of her.

Rei was angry but held her tongue "We'll go get her, I'll help you. I understand what she means to you".

"I love her! Just as you love Minako, what would you do?"

The miko nodded slowly "I'd kill the bastards who took her but you...you should think. Makoto is strong, she has the strength to wait for you to think. Ask me and I'll do it but only ask me to do something wise. I won't move a muscle if you are imprudent and love sick" she replied.

Ami stood firm but shed tears "Then wait... because I am both imprudent and love sick".

* * *

One week later....

After days, hours and minutes of doubting reality, Makoto woke feeling her senses semi-normal. Her mind raced from dreams and with her present situation. Was she happy laying on her lap and looking up at Ami's serious face as she read, her heart pounding nervously against her chest? Was she playfully holding the blue haired girl, naked and laughing, under the thin sheets of her bed against the warm sunlight? Was she, in an alternate universe, dancing at their earth lit wedding? No. Makoto was surrounded by soldiers and a few doctors looking at her suspiciously.

"She's ready to leave. Take her to Sector A, she'll be fine for K 460 in a month or so. The Empress wants her fit and healthy. Take her away, make sure she is taken care of. Don't be harsh with her in Sector I" a pompous doctor instructed.

Before Makoto could register she was heaved away along the corridor of the sick ward, she barely caught a glimpse of other patients growling and thrashing monstrously at the nurses and doctors; the brunette was sadly able to watch a deranged patient destroy a nurse with teeth and claws before a soldier gunned down the sick person.

Makoto was dragged down and placed into a large room aligned with old tiles and

sickly marks of blood. She was stripped down and placed in the middle of the room. The two soldiers escorting her laughed as they plummeted her with cold water from a strong hose, she fought against the the force and was thankful her hand was almost fully healed, even so the attack was painful. After the agonizing bath was finished, she was clothed in a very thin shirt, pants, a very dirty blood stained jacket and used working boots. Once she was ready, heaving and pulling, they took Makoto away outside into the long avenue aligning the compound. She was sure they'd place her in Sector A but was surprised when they headed into another building, a concrete one. Inside, the structure was dark and humid, even the soldiers guarding it were sad and dissatisfied. Makoto was immediately launched into the nearest cell which closed with a loud roar and was left unnoticed.

"So there is some loyalty among them! Good to see you!" came the voice of the young student Makoto had traveled with.

Makoto couldn't believe it, she had found a friendly voice "What are you doing here? - she felt around to find the voice coming from the body inside the dark room - This can't be Sector A! Where are we?" she asked still feeling around the dirtied floor of the cell.

The young girl laughed "We'll be in the Sector A in a few weeks" - she lit two small candles - "I've payed some money to be here, where ever you are" she said gently.

The brunette finally saw the young girl's face, it was beaten "Why? Why are you so kind to me?" she asked.

"Because I am sure you will be kind to me too, if I need it you'll help me. I'm sure one day, If I ask, you'll help no matter what. I want to repay you now and leave no debts behind. Will you help if I need it?"

Makoto was stunned but happy "I will, no matter what you ask me" - she grabbed the young girl and examined her face - "Is there no water?" she said looking around for a cloth or a bowl. She shrugged and cleaned the younger girls head with her sleeve "What's your name?" she asked.

"Ayako Ohtani, and yours?" she demanded.

"Makoto Kino, nice to meet you" the brunette answered bowing.

"Nice to meet you Mako-chan. Don't worry about food or water, they'll bring some soon enough" Ayako said confidently.

"So...a protester are you?"

"I am not! don't condemn me! I am as innocent as you are! we all are!" Ayako protested.

Makoto waved her hands innocently "I just thought...I'm sorry! It's just one of the ridiculous reasons they would put anyone in here!" she secretly apologized.

The conversation was disturbed when two plates were slipped into the cell through a small opening at the bottom of the door. Ayako dived into the disgusting porridge and crammed it into her mouth "Go ahead, eat!" she encouraged.

Makoto held her plate, she wasn't very hungry but she still tasted the food. It was terrible. The brunette spit the paste out and put the plate aside "You can have it, It's impossible to eat" she said angrily.

Ayako shrugged and took the plate greedily "It'll taste like duck in strawberry sauce when you're hungry enough" she warned hauling down the food before her.

* * *

In the temple everyone was happily asleep, except for Ami. She was restless and worried even though Minako was much better and Usagi had returned unharmed but without any sign of Luna.

Ami wondered hurtfully about Makoto, she was dying inside about her only love. She felt weak next to Rei who fought so hard for Minako. Ami for once felt her heart stronger than her head and immediately transformed. The foolish force ran though her body as she headed towards the park where she last saw Makoto.

Being alone and much more determined the trip wasn't long. She entered the deserted park and moved swiftly to the bush where she and Jupiter had last seen each other. The green pen was still there. Mercury grabbed it, kissed it and held it close her heart. She promised to save Makoto even if it meant her life. Her magic moment was disturbed by the familiar sounds of screams and beatings. She moved towards the sounds and spotted and recognized the voices of the same policemen who had taken Makoto away. In an angry and sudden rage the senshi of water cried freely "Shine Aqua Illusion! she attacked sending blocks of ice at the assaulting policemen and two citizens with blocks of water which immediately turned them all into ice.

Mercury heaved amazed, her anger quickly turning into guilt "What have I done?".

* * *

Hope you'll like it. I'm sure readers who are unfamiliar with Sailor Moon will like it, please read and surely review.


	8. Welcome Home

Welcome home

Two weeks later...

Makoto and Ayako had talked endless hours in their time locked up. The brunette told her about everything accept that she was a senshi and her only love...Ami. Ayako had turned out to be a eighteen year old student in social studies who fought for human rights. After sharing so much she confessed she had been caught vandalizing a public building with opposing and very liberal slogans. One night her group was apprehended by a few policemen and hauled into the "secret garage" where they were all taken into. Makoto, in her silent time, watched as Ayako drew with some rock and carbon against the curvy and uneven walls. She was able to draw plenty of portraits of a very handsome man.

Finally with confidence Makoto asked "Who is he?".

Ayako grinned and turned filled with carbon on her face "He's my lover. We were going to get married before I was taken away. I want to leave before he ends up here, he'd do that for me!" she said proudly before returning to her drawing.

"So would Ami-chan" whispered Makoto stupidly.

"You've mentioned her twice already. Who is she?" Ayako asked as she wiped some carbon off her face.

The brunette smiled before taking a careful sip of her limited water "She's just a friend. A very dear one. I'm worried about her. She's the smartest person I know but with everything that's going on...I wouldn't want her ending up here" she said re-lighting their last candle.

"Tell me about her. She seems important. At least describe her so I can draw her. She's probably beautiful"

Makoto laughed "Why would you say that?" she asked nervously before placing a large amount of porridge into her mouth a swallowing it. After a few days of painful hunger it was impossible not to eat.

"Come on! I'm not stupid!" - Ayako chuckled as she got up and placed her empty plate on her bed - "You're in love! She must be beautiful! Come on! tell me about her!" she urged sitting on the mushy and torn cushion where she slept.

The brunette hesitated before beginning to explain who and what Ami was. Her eyes never met the girl's in front of her, she merely described Ami as she looked down at her own hands. When she finished, or at least felt enough was said, Makoto looked up at Ayako with tears in her eyes.

Ayako smiled before the last flicker of light went out "You'll see her again, I promise you. It's seems impossible now but...I'll bring her to you" she said feeling around in the dark, her hands scraping against the rough ground.

Makoto chuckled as she wiped her face "I'll kill you if you bring her to this place but I'm not worried, we'll probably be dead before the year ends" she said grabbing her plate of food and swallowing the paste inside with great difficulty. She had decided to eat after feeling the aching pains of hunger only after a few days of starvation.

After two weeks of almost complete darkness, foul food and nothing but the sound of their voices, the two girls were awe struck when the door to their cell was noisily opened. The light of the corridor outside stung the surprised girl's eyes, they winced and covered their faces just enough to see what was going on. Two soldiers stood frighteningly still and silent. It wasn't until a whistle was heard that the two men rushed into the filthy cell and grabbed the two girls roughly. They were taken away so suddenly and so quickly that poor Ayako wasn't even able to grab her lame pieces of carbon.

"Where are we being taken?" demanded Makoto as she was dragged along the sad corridor of the building. She saw many unconscious woman being dumped into the cells aligning them.

The soldier holding her squeezed her arm harder "You've been issued to Sector A. Your time in confinement has expired" he informed flatly.

In moments they reached the doors of the building which were opened by two soldiers guarding them. It was pouring rain and thundering outside. The wind was billowing, it slapped freezing water against the prisoner's faces. Though the weather was terrible, Makoto felt relieved breathing fresh air, especially surrounded by her own element. The captors were angered they had to walk in such weather so they were much crueler to the brunette and Ayako as they dragged them along the avenue of the camp. They reached a shack closest to the gates of the compound. It was a construction made of rotting wood and small windows, it shook and swayed a little in the cold wind. The two soldiers slammed the door open and threw the two girls inside.

Four kerosene lamps lit the wide room instead of electricity. Aligning the walls were multiple bunks all occupied by at least 20 ill looking young women. In the middle of the room there was an oil drum with holes in it which probably served as a stove, it was burning red and breathing out steam. Above the "stove" a long rope was extended from one end of the barracks to the other, the women's wet clothing was hung from the rope and dripped puddles of water all over the floorboards.

The women in the room looked at the soaking Ayako and Makoto for a moment before returning to their chatter or whatever idle activity they were doing. The two girls, confused and overwhelmed, staggered slowly towards the warmth of the oil drum, they stood there for a moment and felt the heat revive them. The comfortable moment was interrupted by a "psst" behind them; a girl no older than Ayako motioned them to move away. Without saying a word the girl pointed to the end of the room and again demanded with her hand that they step aside.

Makoto and Ayako left the warmth and walked slowly along the bunks with the callous faces of prisoners staring at them. They finally arrived to a bunk, the boards bare and with nothing on them except for two torn and musky blankets; they reeked of death.

"At least there's light in here and sympathy" Ayako joked taking the bottom part of the bunk, she appreciated the taller girl's height.

Makoto ignored the stench and crawling bedbugs on her blanket and wrapped it around herself "It's true but it is much colder, I feel like I'll never be dry again!" she laughed shaking as she sat down beside her artist friend.

A loud siren was heard from a far. The women in the barracks were fast to jump off their bunks, cover themselves as much as they could and parade around the door. The brunette and Ayako were puzzled when the prisoners fought against each other to leave the warmth of the room into the freezing rain outside.

"I'm not going out there" Makoto said rubbing her hands.

The artist got up "We should, trust me. It's supper time" she said urging the taller girl to leave.

"We just ate. I'm not hungry for more mud"

Ayako sighed frustrated "Come on!" she demanded pulling Makoto up and forcefully taking her into the stinging wind. They quickly followed the swarm of women along the avenue of the camp and into a concrete building; thankfully it was so full of human bodies that it was humid with heat. The large building consisted of a wide room with five very long tables along it, at the far side where everyone was huddled was a small visible kitchen. Makoto and Ayako were handed a dented metal bowl, spoon and cup as they moved along the line up to the kitchen where they were served a yellow stew with a few pieces of rice and meat in it, a piece of bread and suspicious looking water. The room was packed but they were lucky enough to squeeze into one of the tables. Everyone around them was sucking down their food, almost afraid it would be taken away.

Makoto ate a bit of her stew and felt relieved to eat something warm though it tasted disgusting "You were right about coming, this is much better" she said feeling her body fill with elation. She turned and watched Ayako take her portion of bread and tuck it safely under her waist. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to eat it?".

The artist looked around and shook her head "I'm saving it for later" she whispered.

The brunette was bewildered but nevertheless took her bread and did the same.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Ami had not slept through a single night. She lay in her bed holding Jupiter's pen close to her heart and sobbed endlessly. Her guilt was unsaciable, she could not forget looking at the citizens she had frozen and without hesitation running away. Ami could not stop thinking about it and wondering if the people she had hurt were alive or dead. Worst of all was the waiting and sitting around doing nothing at all. Her only comfort was the warmth the pen gave her, it told her Makoto was still alive, she could feel it. She could not explain it but that didn't matter, her heart was was healing. After a fortnight of her ill use of powers she got out of bed when she heard a heated discussion outside her room. Usagi had already left. Ami quickly stuck her head out to see what was going on.

"I won't take anymore! What if you get sick? Or Ami-chan? Or Usagi-chan!" cried Minako as she stood unbalanced but defiant against Rei. The blonde could hardly stand straight and was forced to grab on to an armoire next to her.

"You're getting worse! We're all feeling fine!" - the miko turned for support to Usagi who nodded in the corner - "Take the medicine! You need it! Look at yourself!" Rei hollered.

"What's going on?" Ami asked fully intercepting the situation.

"Rei wants me to take all the medicine! I don't need it! I'm feeling much better than before!" Minako quickly answered before violently breaking into gasping coughs, the black haired girl had to take hold of her.

"Look at her! She's been coughing like this all night! And look at her eyes!" Rei demanded as she held the wheezing girl in her arms.

Ami quickly grabbed Minako and examined her. The girl's eyes were glowing a strange shade of blue, her pupils were large and watery. The genius checked the blonde's pulse and saw that along her arm the veins were pulsing and black. Minako's skin was pale and cold, the sweat on her forehead lingered down along her neck.

"Usagi-chan! Get the medicine!" the blue haired girl ordered feeling the sick girl's muscles begin to tense up in rage.

Minako weakly fought against the two girls holding her "No! Please...I don't want it! Rei-chan..." - her eyes suddenly turned a full black and she tried to attack - "Don't touch me!" the menacingly blonde roared.

Usagi was quick and returned with the box of medicine shaking in her hands. Ami gave thorough instructions to her and as soon as the genius was given the syringe she immediately injected the transforming girl. Minako's crazed body immediately seized and fell like a rag doll, Rei lifted her into her arms and took her to their room.

"Maybe we should use all the medicine, she can't keep this up much longer" Ami said falling to her knees completely beaten.

Usagi sat beside her "I'm worried about you. You've cried every night for the last two weeks! This is too much too bear!" she complained.

"That's why we should give Mina-chan all of the medicine, we can't live like this"

The pig-tailed blonde placed her hand on Ami's shoulder "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Mako-chan. I hear you crying at night, you haven't slept in two weeks! You're killing yourself with worry!".

"I have no idea what to do...I was hoping Mina would get better but..." the genius broke down to tears against Usagi's chest.

Before the conversation could continue Rei rejoined them "She's asleep..again. But she's cold to the touch. Let's give her medicine everyday, please!" the miko begged as she sat down beside the other two girls. Her face was tired and weary almost as much as Ami's.

"No" - the genius wiped her eyes - "We'll wait a little longer. If she has another reaction like this than I promise we will" she said firmly.

Rei's face was filled with anger but she said nothing. Uncomfortable by the tension filled silence Usagi got up "I'm going home to see that everything is alright" she informed. The blonde was quick to go change and leave the jinja almost immediately and without a single word.

"It's nice for her having Mamoru-san studying abroad" Rei said bitterly as the doors of the temple closed.

"Don't say that, she's just as worried as we are. She has a family she loves too, leave her be" Ami answered maybe just as bitterly.

"Mako-chan is alive, you know that. The pen tells you" the miko said.

"I know but still...I've been foolish. My feelings have made me do foolish and terrible things" the genius said darkly.

"Tell me" Rei urged having already sensed the guilt and dark in Ami's heart.

Ami took a long needed breath "I attacked civilians as a senshi. I recognized the men who took Mako-chan and I couldn't...help myself. I didn't think...I just...did it. I left them frozen in the park, I ran! I ran and didn't look back! They could be dead and I just...ran" she finally released feeling anger and pain.

Rei was speechless but made no sign of disappointment. She got up and turned her back to the genius "Maybe...it wasn't such a bad thing...if the men who took Mako-chan died" she said carefully.

"What?!"

"We're here to protect and if those animals are a threat than we must protect the innocent people from them!" the miko argued.

"No! It's wrong and you know it! No matter how you see it. I can't and I won't talk to you any longer" Ami hissed getting up and walking away into the room where Minako slept, leaving Rei feeling confused and desperate; the fire inside of her burned uneasily.

Ami was adamant about staying by the sick girl's bed for the entire day. She did not speak or even dare look at Rei who was also by Minako's side. The blonde did react better to the medicine but was still very weak and fighting whatever evil was inside her. By nightfall they heard the door of the jinja open and went to greet their tardy friend, both tired of the silence between them.

Usagi stood soaking wet and sobbing at the foot of the door. She didn't say anything or move.

"Usagi-chan! What's wrong?!" Ami asked worriedly and moving towards her.

The blonde shook her head and grabbed her moist face "I'm so sorry. I'm leaving. I have to go!".

* * *

After awhile of having already eaten, Makoto and Ayako stayed in the warm dining room and watched the remaining people take their food and eat anxiously. Everyone else did the same to avoid the cold weather even though it had been clear for the last fifteen minutes that the rain had stopped. Sadly the time came when everyone was ordered to leave and go back to the barracks. The prisoners left their plates and went out into the night which was dry but still cold. Strangely no one was able to enter to their assigned Sector. Outside every barrack were crowds of women urging to get into the "comfort" of their beds.

"I wonder what's going on?" Makoto asked squeezing into the women of her Sector and jumping up and down to produce heat. After an hour of sitting in the dining area her clothes were still damp and cold to the bone.

Ayako, who was beside her and also jumping, shrugged "I don't know but it doesn't look good" she said stupidly beginning to clap her hands and freely move her arms around to warm her body.

"RETURN TO WORK STATIONS AS ASSIGNED! DELAYED HOURS HAVE BEEN MOVED UNTIL COMPENSATED!" the monstrous speaker of the camp suddenly announced.

Everyone sighed angrily but still moved away from their barracks and into the muddy avenue in front of them. Makoto watched shocked as the women grabbed wheel-barrels, shovels and bricks and moved them around without purpose. Nothing was being built or accomplished. They worked for the sake of working with nothing but two enormous and fierce lights coming down on them from the towers at the gates.

Ayako quickly grabbed a girl from her Sector "What's going on?" she asked urgently.

The girl swung her her arm away from the artist "We didn't work for three hours because of the rain, we have to make up for it now. Take a shovel and dig" she groaned stomping away.

Ayako saw several guards walking towards them and quickly looked around the messy work area. She spotted a bundle of shovels, quickly grabbed two and shoved one into Makoto's hands "Start digging, now!" she urged beginning to create a useless hole in the ground. The brunette followed her and saw everyone else was doing the same.

An hour passed and Makoto's hand began to throb and ache terribly from digging, amazingly her hole was deep and wide. She stopped and took a much needed break.

"What are you doing? Keep working!" Ayako demanded beside her and not stopping for a moment.

The brunette stubbornly ignored her and leaned against her shovel, she rubbed her burning hand and watched everyone else diligently and tiredly keep to their work. Her break was interrupted when a guard whipped her brutally along her back. Makoto's spine wracked with pain as she crumbled to the ground.

"Get back to work!" the guard shouted for everyone to hear.

The brunette screamed in pain "I hate you! You bastard!" she continued as she felt blood sear down her back, she tried to get up but the nerves in her body burst powerfully.

The guard laughed with the rest of his comrades "Get up! You're making me look bad!" he howled kicking the fallen girl in the stomach, she gasped and squirmed helplessly on the muddy ground, the blow was painful but she intended her reaction to be much more dramatic. The man above her was distracted as he laughed and laughed.

In a second Makoto jumped up and grabbed him by the neck "Am I making you look bad now?" she hissed tightening her grip as the man struggled against her. Every guard around them took out their guns and pointed them at the brunette. The working women stopped and stared at the amazing scene.

"GUNS DOWN! NOW!" came a beautiful but eerie voice from behind them. The strangely uniformed woman who had greeted their arrival suddenly appeared at the gates. Immediately all guns were lowered as the guards stood respectfully and shaking in fear. The woman stared at Makoto who stared defiantly back.

"What will you have us do Empress Matsuyama?" the guard who stood over the brunette bowed and asked gently.

The Empress frowned and waved her hand elegantly towards the furthest and largest building of the camp. Without a second glance or indication the gates were opened and she disappeared into the dark and vast wilderness outside.

As ordered it took three guards to forcefully take Makoto away and along the avenue. The tall girl turned and winked confidently at Ayako who stood transfixed and staring at her sadly. Makoto took a long breath and thought only of Ami as she entered the green lit and scream filled building known as Sector K 460.

* * *

"No! You can't leave and you won't! We need you! Minako needs you!" Rei protested repeatedly after a long and heated discussion with Usagi. The four girls at the temple though sitting hadn't remained still since their leader announced she would have to leave Tokyo.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" - Usagi, with tears in her eyes, looked around at Ami and Minako utterly heart-broken - "I've told you, Shingo is sick and we can't stay here! Policemen have already been at the house asking for him, they know he's sick and they want to take him!" she wailed for the tenth time.

"You've seen what the sickness does, he won't be safe anywhere. Maybe...it be better if we gave Shingo the remaining medicine" Ami said feeling weary of so much time waisted talking and getting nowhere.

Usagi shook her head "I can't and we won't. My family and I are leaving. You need the medicine more than I. My father has already arranged a place for my brother at a hospital in the north, he'll be alright there" she said wavering impatiently in her spot.

"Be reasonable, this illness is not your average influenza. There's an evil involved, we have to stay together and figure it out" Rei said in a much gentler voice.

"That's the problem! We haven't done anything! I'm sorry...I can't stay" - the pig tailed blonde got up and hugged Minako tightly - "Be strong. I'll be back soon" she whispered before giving the sick girl a kiss on her clammy forehead. She waved sadly at the remaining two girls and walked to the door.

"You're joking! You really are leaving?!" - Rei cried as she followed Usagi and pulled her back - "How can you leave like this! Look at Minako! Look!" she demanded tugging the blonde.

"Let her go...cough...cough...she needs to be with her family" Minako groaned sympathetically and with a willing smile on her face.

"I'll come back Rei, I promise" Usagi said grabbing the miko's hand and squeezing it warmly. Rei squeezed back before letting go and watching her leader walk away into the pouring rain. She stared numbly into the wet night until she heard her lover's voice behind her.

"Rei...could you take me back to bed? I'm not feeling well" Minako, pale and trembling, asked as she was being examined by Ami.

The miko sighed but smiled "Of coarse, let's go" she said walking over to the girl and carrying her away into their room. After a few minutes she came back and collapsed on the sofa next to her blue haired friend.

"She's not getting worse but she isn't getting better. We can still wait a few more days before using all the medicine on her" Ami informed rubbing her blood shot eyes.

Rei fell back and held her face completely exhausted "I can't take this anymore...she's so damn sick. I know we can't give her all the medicine but...now it's just you and me. Mako-chan is gone, Usagi-chan abandoned us...what else is left?" she asked mostly to herself.

"We have to have hope" -Ami said unconvincingly as she noticed the dark bags under the miko's eyes, she too felt so tired she was dizzy.

"What if she transformed? Wouldn't our senshi powers heal her?" Rei desperately spit out the question.

"Transforming uses up a lot of energy, she'd probably die" the genius answered lazily.

"Good thing we're senshi" the miko chuckled bitterly.

* * *

Sector K 460 consisted of cells with hospital beds in them. The building was much cleaner than the last one Makoto had visited, even much more than the infirmary though it resembled it. The light above the corridor was green and very depressing, like something out of a sci-fi movie. Woman and men with white coats came in and out the "rooms" holding thick note pads. It was all very professional except for the unbearable screams and groans coming from all sides of the Sector. Makoto was overwhelmed by the noise but everyone else didn't seem to mind. She caught small glimpses of soldiers running into some of the cells but once the doors were shut it was as if they had never been there.

The brunette was taken into one of the rooms almost at the end of the corridor. Waiting for her inside were two nurses and a male doctor who nodded at the guards holding Makoto. With great difficulty they managed to heave the flailing girl onto the bed that was in the middle of the room. She released herself and almost jumped off the bed but was met by a nightstick hitting and breaking her nose. She fell back in pain and in that moment of weakness was strapped to the bed. Makoto felt her entire face fill with blood, she could taste it in her mouth.

"She's a perfect candidate. Thank you. That will be all" the doctor said to the soldiers who bowed and left the room grinning.

Makoto could barely see in front of her except for an enormous light shining down on her. She tried to move but the blow she had received knocked her senseless. She could feel her body being poked at but as much as she tried to fight her movements were useless.

"First session of candidate 2507 taken October 3rd at precisely..." - the doctor holding a very long syringe checked his watch - "11:57 p.m...mmm...better register that at 12:00 October the 4th. Subject is healthy and ranges between 16 and 25 of age" he dictated before carefully injecting the brunette.

Makoto immediately gave a horrible cry in pain, the liquid felt like acid coursing through her veins, for what felt like hours she couldn't breathe, her chest exploded as the acid like injection reached her heart and pumped it slowly to her brain. Everything around her disappeared and turned into a horrible nightmare filled with nothing more than a soul tearing feeling of sadness and grief. The sensation was quickly replaced with uncontrollable rage. Something inside of her was digging and destroying it's way out, she could feel it claw and chew it's way through her body. Her mind raced through a black hole heading towards a pit of fire, all around her she could hear a horrible screaming, the flames grew hot as she plummeted into the destructive light...

"This one took longer than usual. Candidate 2507 restructures at...1:35 am on October the 4th" came the voice of the doctor.

The screaming stopped and it took moments before Makoto realized it had been hers. She could feel her heart bang mercilessly against her chest, the thumping rang loudly in her ears, she felt like every vein in her body would burst through her skin. Her eyes were clouded by a dark fog lit slightly by the strong light above her. The brunette tried to move but her muscles were as weak as a baby's.

"She's been given the second shot just a few minutes ago, wait for another ten to take her back" the doctor said before leaving along with the two nurses.

Makoto began to register and her senses steadily returned. She slowly looked around and realized the room she was in; two soldiers stood looking at her with indifference. The straps that had been holding her down lay loosely and freely along her limbs. The tall girl tried to say something but merely groaned unintelligible words. She was so thirsty and tired. The men in her room laughed and made silly faces at her. She tried to scream or move or do something but her body would not let her, she felt paralyzed.

"Come on then, let's go" one of the guards said hoisting Makoto up with the help of his comrade. They took her away and out of the building into the avenue of the camp.

As she was again dragged like a doll along the freezing mud Makoto felt something more hurtful and terrible than physical pain. Her heart felt black and crumbling, pieces of it slowly rotting and chipping off; she couldn't tell if it was utter anger or utter grief that was eating away at her mind.

* * *

Once again Ami had not slept a single moment the entire night. Minako's cough had grow fiercer and now penetrated the entire temple. Usagi was no longer with them, the sting of abandonment felt cold against the genius's heart. But what felt colder was Jupiter's pen which was no longer comforting or warm; something had happened and Ami could feel it through the object she held close to her chest.

Deciding it was a decent hour in the morning to leave her lonely room, the blue haired girl got up and went out to watch the news which she had done daily for the last month. The noise of the television was relieving after spending an entire night listening to crickets and Minako's hoarse cough. Expecting silly stories and commercials, Ami yawned and ignored the sound of the anchorman's voice until a key word caught her attention.

"...disguised as the legendary Sailor Senshi. Police officials have now declared these two vigilantes as threats to the state and a menace to the prosperity and safety of the citizens of Tokyo. The anarchist group has been linked to the destruction of a police car two blocks away from the Tokyo General Hospital as well as injuring five citizens inside Hibiya Park" - the anchorman said before two very badly drawn portraits of Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury covered the screen - "Government officials urge anyone with information to contact the following numbers" his voice informed. Under the lame drawings came out various phone numbers and addresses to police stations all over Tokyo.

In any other occasion Ami would have burst out laughing at the portrait of herself but this...it was nerve wrecking. The report was followed by a series of commercials selling detergent. The blue haired girl turned the television off and dropped the remote control in the process, she went to Rei's bedroom door and knocked a few times before freely flying in.

"Ami-chan! What's wrong?!" Rei asked jumping up from her bed, Minako was sprawled on top of her, she weakly moved to get up but the miko gently pushed her back down onto her chest.

The genius was unfazed by the position of the two girls and moved closer to the bed "We're on the news! They're calling us an anarchist group disguised as sailor senshi! They know it was you who blew up the car and me who...hurt those people at the park. We're in a lot of danger!" she explained anxiously.

Minako, with great effort, sat up "You don't...cough...think they'll come looking for us, do you?" she asked fighting the urge to cough her lungs out.

"Relax, there's no way they can know it's us, it's impossible!" Rei demanded irritated and clearly bitter from her lack of sleep.

"They showed drawings, very bad ones but nevertheless drawings of us! You think they wouldn't turn houses over to find us?!" Ami challenged.

Minako began to have shallow and quick breaths, she was turning paler and more anxious than before. She held her chest and tried to control her abnormal breathing. Rei held her "Take it easy, slow breaths, calm down, I'm right here" she whispered lovingly as she caressed the blonde's back. The miko looked up at Ami and shook her head angrily "What should we do then?" she asked menacingly.

The blue haired girl bit her lip "We stay here, we won't leave for anything. This is a sacred place, let's hope they'll see that and leave us be. That's the only thing we can do".

* * *

"Hey...hey! Wake up! You need to drink this" Makoto heard a friendly voice next to her, she slowly opened her eyes and felt a gentle slapping on her cheek.

"Ami-chan?" the numb and dazed brunette asked.

"No! It's me! Ayako! Remember?" - the artist said as she carefully poured warm tea into the taller girl's mouth - "Drink this, you'll feel much better".

"What...where am I? What...what happened?" Makoto asked immediately after gulping down the deliciously hot liquid. She quickly realized she was back in the barracks and laying on the bottom part of a bunk, a foul smelling but warm blanket covered her.

"You were taken away after threatening a guard, remember? Everyone loves you after seeing that! Anyway, I don't know exactly where they took you but..." - Ayako leaned closer so no one could hear - "A girl from our Sector told me you were given a shot, a very terrible shot. Is it true?" she asked worried but excited.

Makoto could barely remember the last few minutes of the conversation let alone what had happened "I don't know, I can't...know...I feel very sick. A shot?" she asked trying to move her atrophied muscles.

"She told me they select a certain number of prisoners to take weekly shots and before they reach the month...they die. It's in Sector K 460. Is it true? Did they take you there?"

The brunette groaned in pain "I don't know...ugh...I feel so bad..." she moaned barely moving her arms.

"Okay, okay, sorry, here" Ayako said gently before lifting a board from the upper part of the bunk and revealing a very crumpled piece of paper - "I drew this while you were away" she said handing the paper to Makoto.

The tall girl weakly lifted her arm and trembling grabbed the paper; it was a small portrait of Ami, perfect and identical drawn in carbon. The girl on the paper smiled genuinely back at Makoto who smiled back with glowing eyes "Thank you, thank so much..." she said to Ayako who nodded and left her alone. The portrait should have made her terribly happy but instead she felt lonelier and colder, like an ice cap forming around her heart.

* * *

"We had all gone on a picnic, even Motoki was there. I thought she was in love with him. That's probably why I decided that day to ignore everyone more than usual. It was spring and the grass was so fresh and smelled so good that I left to read by myself on a hill facing the lake. I can't remember what game you were playing but I knew it was fun because I could hear Usagi cry and you Rei tease her the entire time. I laid down and held my book in front of me but I couldn't help but stare up at the clear blue sky and that's when...she came and stared down at me. Without a word she laid beside me and stared. I put down my book and turned over and stared back at her. She looked so beautiful, heaving and catching her breath but all the time smiling at me like a school boy. We didn't say anything, our eyes only met. And then suddenly I noticed she blushed and her lip shook nervously, I mean, I could feel her heartbeat move the earth under me. She smiled again and said 'I wish I were a book' and like that she got up and ran to continue with the game. With those silly words I realized I truly...loved her"

Rei grinned kindly and pulled Minako closer who also appreciated Ami's story. The three girls gathered in the miko's room and had resigned to stay there and tell stories.

"I miss Mako-chan, I hope she's alright. You should go find her Ami-chan!" Minako announced before breaking down into coughs.

"Yeah..." Ami whispered hugging her legs and traveling back to the day Makoto stole her once ignored heart.

* * *

Makoto was feeling a little better and could finally begin to move her body. She looked around for her friend and spotted her chatting excitedly with the other women in the barracks. The brunette was able to get up and noticed everyone in the wide room was exhilarated. Ayako turned, spotted her and ran to tell her the good news.

"Mako-chan! Great news! There's going to be a riot three weeks from now! It's the perfect chance to escape! Isn't it great?" the artist announced happily.

The brunette nodded "Good...you should be careful though...don't trust anyone" she said sounding callous but it was only due to her exhaustion.

"You're coming with me! Save your bread everyday until the riot, you know, for the long journey out of this place. I promised you I'd get you Ami-chan, right?" Ayako said filled with joy before jumping up into the top part of the bunk and laying down.

Makoto's rotting heart felt a slight tinge of happiness before it resigned to the reality of the situation; she would never leave that place alive. A sudden lightning bolt hit and the rain storm was back again causing the uneven building to sway against the wind as it had before. The brunette gave a heavy sigh before falling asleep.

* * *

It had rained for the last two days but Ami didn't mind, she liked listening to the skies grumble, it reminder her of Makoto. That night the storm was especially fierce and calming for the three girls who had decided to spend the night in the living room next to the fire. Minako was having an uncommonly good day and her spirits were high. She looked sick as ever but still she tried hard to keep up with the conversation and join in any procrastinating activities they had. Although the wind was smashing rain against the side of the temple Rei and Minako fell asleep holding each other next to the fire, the blonde coughed very little and very silently.

Ami could not sleep, her worry was too much, but it was comforting to watch the beautiful couple wrap themselves around each other and despite everything look so peaceful.

Ami's mind was filled with images of Makoto's naked body in front of her. The sound of her voice coming from another room. The smell of her skin as she rubbed against it. The taste of the brunette's mouth pressing against hers...

BOOM!

The entrance of the jinja was smashed opened, the rain and wind filled the room, immediately putting out the fire, Ami was blinded for a moment from the sudden storm attacking her unprepared face. Rei jumped up and took out her pen to transform, she raised it but heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!" came Haruka's urgent voice, she stepped closer holding an unconscious and very sick looking Michiru. The tall blonde was very badly beaten and bleeding all over, her companion had the same ill appearance as Minako had when she started getting sick. Strangely Michiru's teeth trickled with blood as well as her nails and she only held a personal injury on her head. Haruka staggered in and carefully placed her lover on the sofa.

"What happened?" Ami asked completely baffled by the situation.

"She's sick! Help her!" - the tall girl demanded heaving and stumbling over.

They all looked at Michiru; her eyes turned black, her veins dark and thick and she growled at them ready to attack.

* * *

Happy Holidays to everyone! Please review!


	9. Can't stand me now

Can't stand me now

Michiru growled and moved stealthily along the living room of the temple, Ami and Rei, who grabbed Minako and pulled her into an embrace, backed away but Haruka slowly approached the animal like girl.

"Michiru...calm down...come here..." the tall blonde extended her arm towards the sick girl - "I don't want to have to hit you again...come on..." she urged, her fingers grazing Michiru's stiffened jaw. In a blink of an eye the crazed girl attacked and bit fiercely into Haruka's exposed arm.

"Damn it! Get away from her!" cried the tall blonde as she pushed her lover away and covered her wounded arm.

Michiru backed into a corner and licked her blood filled lips. Her eyes grew black as she made terrifying sounds and bared her crimson teeth. As the sickness grew stronger her forehead shun with an aqua colored light that transformed into the mark of Neptune. The sudden discovery appeared to have increased her power as Michiru pounced on Haruka and tried to bite her neck. Ami immediately tried to pull the girl off but was thrown back by her force.

"Transform! NOW!" Haruka demanded as she fought against her attacker.

"Mercury, Star Power!"

Before Rei could even move Minako, an orange light also shun on her forehead and she was fast to take a large bite out of the miko's collarbone. Without thinking, Rei screamed in pain and threw the blonde off of her and into the living room table which broke under her weight.

"Mars, Star Power!"

Haruka managed to also throw Michiru off and onto the remains of the table from where Minako had already stood up and was hungrily eyeing the two senshi.

"Uranus, Star Power!"

Outside, against the rain and thunder, screaming and gunshots could be heard. Inside, three senshi stood completely confused against two growling and blood thirsty animal - like women.

* * *

Makoto's hands were closed over a rock hard neck gulping for breath. She didn't know who she was strangling but she didn't care. Her powerful hands squeezed as she felt an evil delight in killing the person bellow her. She couldn't see the face, it was covered in a black haze. The wheezing became slower and softer, the body stopped fighting and instantly fell dead. Makoto heaved happily as let go of the limp neck and bent down to look at the corpse's face...it was Ami.

The brunette's eyes shot open and she almost jumped out of her skin. Panting and holding her thumping chest she was relieved to realize it was all a dream. Once she came to reality, Makoto noticed something terrible was happening. She could hear screaming and loud gunshots outside in the avenue of the camp. Everyone in her sector was huddled around the small windows trying to see what was going on. A few women were looking out the door which they left open minimally.

Makoto, still weak but able to stand, got up and tried to see what was going. Despite her height it was impossible to push beyond the crowds of women swarming around the frost filled windows. Even the door was filled with curious onlookers. The dazed brunette looked around the large room and finally spotted her friend who was among the women, she pulled her away and into the warmth of the stove.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked as she blew into her hands.

Ayako lingered nervously "Some prisoners from Sector K 460 have escaped! They've gone mad! They're attacking guards and other prisoners!" she informed anxiously wanting to go back to watching the action.

"And they're shooting them down?!"

The artist shrugged "I guess so. They've been at it for about an hour, there's at least 50 crazy prisoners trying to kill everyone they see!" she cried excitedly.

"I would've awaken you but..." Ayako bit her lip - "You were having a nightmare and...making weird sounds...I guess I thought you'd gone crazy like the others" she said chuckling but carefully.

Makoto grabbed her left hand which began shaking with dark energy "No, I'm fine. I suppose I just miss Ami- chan and...I hate being here" she said darkly.

Before Ayako could respond there was a loud screaming in the barracks. The women at the door were fighting to keep it shut from the people outside trying to get in. "Help! Help! The demons want to kill us!" a crazed youth cried as she helped the others put their weight against the banging and shaking door.

"No! You stay here!" Ayako ordered before Makoto could go help the others. The artist threw herself into the wave of women blocking the entrance. Their attempts were almost defeated when suddenly an explosion of gunshots were heard as well as screaming and thumps; the pressure against the door ceased immediately. Everyone froze as only a few more gunshots and screams were heard far away and then all was silent except for the howling of guards and the shuffling of work boots moving swiftly outside.

The door of the barracks opened completely to unveil a pile of dead bodies at their doorstep. They all looked pale, some of them still bared black piercing eyes, their mouths were soaking in fresh blood. Beyond Sector A and all along the avenue of the camp were similar dead bodies as well as those of guards who had been practically mauled and eaten to death. Some guards were moaning in pain and being attended to by the medical staff who had reached them very quickly. The gawking women at Sector A were reprimanded and sent back inside by an officer who was desperately trying to restore order. Most of the women went back to their bunks and chattered excitedly about what had happened. Others still stood by the windows and watched as the remaining and healthy guards took the dead and piled them up just outside the gates of the camp.

"That was frightening!" Ayako said as she walked past Makoto who followed her back to their bunk. They both sat down in silence .

"You know...they're worried about you" the artist said finally breaking the silence.

"Why?" Makoto scoffed already knowing the answer.

Ayako chuckled "Don't kill the messenger...they've been talking about you...they say you've been taken to Sector K 460 and given that shot that turns you into a demon" - she giggled at the thought - "I don't believe it...but be careful they're all being nasty and giving you hard looks. I''ve given a girl a black eye for her silly talk. they'll be quiet soon" she said frowning angrily at the girls staring at them whom immediately turned their heads and pretended to be talking about something else.

"You're a very good friend" Makoto said as she awkwardly hugged the smaller girl. Instead of flinching, Ayako returned the hug warmly before jumping onto her bunk above and saying goodnight. The brunette began coughing violently which turned some heads inside the excited barracks, they all turned to look at her with worried and intolerant eyes. She ignored them and stood to look out the window; every women in the room followed her silently without a single movement.

Makoto, bewitched and with hatred swollen in her heart, watched as dozens of bodies were being burned just outside the camp. The disgusting smell reached her and she wondered why no one else was bothered. The tall girl looked behind her and found many pairs of eyes staring at her as he watched out the window. She didn't care and preferred to obsessively watch the flamed consuming the bodies of the people that had died that evening. From afar, outside the walls of the camp she watched as the Empress Matsuyama stood near the fire on burning flesh, she grinned and flared her nostrils as the disgusting smell turned her on. The beautiful woman licked her lips as she grabbed a flaming piece of meat and began eating it greedily, she ignored the flames destroying away at her untouched face.

"What the...?" Makoto whispered before the Empress turned to look at her hungrily from miles away. The brunette's heart ached and turned darker than before, her mind set on the image of choking Ami to death...

* * *

"We can't attack them! What do we do?!" Mars asked anxiously as he dodged Minako again for the fifth time.

"We still have enough medicine for the two...and maybe for two weeks" Mercury informed as she slid against the walls of the temple and away from Minako who was interested in her and Mars.

"You have medicine?!" Why didn't you say anything?!" Uranus cried angrily, she tried to take a hold of Michiru but was met with another bite to the neck.

"Yes, we do! It helps! try to hold Michiru down and Mars we'll help with Mina-chan!" the senshi of water instructed limping away as she had just been bitten by the crazed blonde. She was quick and found two strong women over their lovers, each bitten and struck by the the two ill girls. Mercury grabbed two syringes and randomly injected Minako and Michiru despite their thrashing and intense movement. The two crazed girls almost immediately fell silent and limp, Mars and Uranus were quick to catch them as they fell unconscious.

"I don't know what else to do!" Mercury said wearily and sounding very annoyed.

Uranus placed Michiru softly on the couch - "Fine! Where's Mako-chan? We'll go out and get more medicine!" she announced searching for the strong brunette.

"She's been taken away!" the senshi of water retorted angrily.

"Taken away? Where?!"

"Don't you think we'd look for her if we knew where?!" Mercury scram into the taller senshi's face, completely unafraid.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." - Uranus apologized backing away from the angered filled girl - "What are we to do?" she asked looking at Mars.

The senshi of fire almost broke into laughter at the question "I don't know..." she said shrugging the the process.

"Where's Sailor Moon? She must know" Uranus suggested eagerly.

"She left us a day ago...the coward!" Mars informed bitterly.

"Her brother fell sick and she left with her family up north to get him help, I don't think she'd be of much help though" Mercury said gently as she gave the senshi of fire an angered look.

"Alright...where'd this medicine come from?" the senshi of air asked as she held her bleeding neck.

"From the hospital, my mother arranged a meeting with one of her assistants to give it to us" Mercury informed.

"Fine! I'll go out and get some myself! Take care of her!" Uranus demanded as she pointed to her unmoving lover. The fierce senshi ran out the door and jumped up into the nearest building. She was able to jump through a few rooftops before her eye caught the body infested streets bellow her. Cars and stores were burning, the flames illuminated the eery scenery as policemen dragged pale and bloodied corpses off the glowing pavement. Uranus ran along and tried to ignore the sickening view, she felt weak and useless as she leaped fighting the pouring rain pounding against her. When she arrived to the hospital, she was stupidly surprised to find it surrounded intensely with soldiers who shot mercilessly at anyone who came close.

"World Shaking!" cried the senshi of air as she sent a powerful force down at the soldiers who protected the hospital. They were sent flying possibly to their deaths but before Uranus could check she was bombarded by thousands of bullets. She was quick to duck down but unfortunately was hit slightly in the shoulder by a rogue bullet. Seeing it was impossible to penetrate the hospital, she quickly ran away and back to the temple.

"I'm sorry! It's impossible to get in!" announced Uranus, wet and blood filled, as she barged into the jinja.

"Shhh...Ami's talking to her mother" Mars whispered holding a finger to her lips.

"We need more medicine! I wasn't going to leave! Help me mother!" the genius cried from the other room.

"Here" - the senshi of fire moved Uranus onto the couch and gently touched her wounded shoulder - "I'll go get Ami's medical kit and she'll be out soon to fix you up" she said warmly before leaving into the bathroom.

"Fine then! I'll stay right here and watch my friends die!" cried Ami. She came out of Rei's room soaking in tears. She noticed Uranus and wiped her face quickly "Sorry, my mother was of no help" she said sitting down beside the hurt soldier.

"What?! You can't get any medicine?!" the senshi of air howled as Mars returned with a bowl of water and a medical kit. The red senshi sat down beside the blue haired girl and handed her the supplies.

"I can't. My mother says it's a death sentence to try and get any medicine now" Ami said as she tore Uranus's fuku and cleaned the already healing but deep wound on her right shoulder.

"I don't care! I'm going out to get it if it's the last thing I do!" scram Uranus as she got up despite her destroyed uniform and bleeding body.

"Don't...please my love...don't" - came Michiru's voice as she staggered into the room, her state was sickening and frightful - "Stay with me...please...I'd rather die with you than alone...stay and hold me" she whimpered before falling into the taller girl's quivering arms.

"What do I do?" asked the tall blonde breaking into tears and caressing Michiru's beautiful hair, she directed herself to Mars who also began crying.

"Tell her you love her!" the senshi of fire demanded before running into her room with Minako.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Makoto woke up and didn't know where she was. The only thing she could vaguely remember was being heaved into Sector K 460 for more shots. Her heart felt as dark as it could be, only the thought of her once happy life stopped her from attacking the women at Sector A who looked at her suspiciously. It was nightfall and the brunette saw as her friend approached her lovingly.

"Here" - Ayako said quietly as she handed Makoto a piece of bread - " Please eat, you've lost at least twenty pounds since they've given you those shots. Don't die like the rest..." she said trying to stuff the food into the girl's mouth. The brunette simply nodded and awaited for her friend to leave before she hid the loaf of bread under her assigned coat. Makoto felt the heap of food she had been saving and decided it was time to unleash the swollen darkness inside her heart.

"Ayako-chan! Come here!" growled the brunette as she got out of bed and sat down on the hard boards of her bunk. Her friend hurried away from standing near the stove and sat next to the angry girl awaiting for her command.

"Take this" - Makoto said as she handed her coat filled with pieces of bread - "These will last you enough to get to Tokyo" she said holding her menacing and trembling hand.

"I don't understand, the riot isn't until next week. You're coming, right?" Ayako asked as she took Makoto's hand which was rejected.

"No! You're leaving tonight! Once the guards are distracted..." - the tall girl grimaced as she tried to contain the raging beast inside of her - "try to get out and don't look back!".

"I don't understand!"

"Go!" - Makoto cried as she felt the nerves in her body turn into a blazing fire of hatred - "If you can...find Ami-chan and tell her...I'm alright...please!" she demanded before her eyes turned dark, she handed Ayako the drawing of Ami before throwing her off the bed. She finally let the darkness get a hold of her.

"Mako-chan!" cried the artist as she watched her friend turn into a menace and destroy the bunks that filled the barracks. Though insane and aggressive, it was clear Makoto tried her hardest not to attack the other girls in the room. She growled and motioned to bite but instead burst through the door and out into the avenue of the camp.

"Hey! You can't be out at these hours! Get back into the barracks!" demanded a guard from one of the towers beside the gates. Makoto ignored the command and climbed the tall tower like a panther. The guard held his gun nervously and began shooting randomly; not knowing where the prisoner was. In seconds, the crazed brunette jumped on top of the guard and grossly tore his neck apart as he still shot openly. The guard, in the next tower, began shooting freely too. Makoto noticed this and in an amazing act she jumped across and gnawed down on him as well.

"We've got another 0725! Get down now!" cried an officer through a microphone which rang all across the camp. Many women stuck their heads out and watched as a dozen guards pointed their guns up at Makoto who sprang down and ran along the other barracks and buildings along the avenue; the two men who had guarded the place were dead and dripping their blood.

"Get her!" demanded the man on the microphone. At least twenty uniformed men appeared and pointed their guns at the moving woman who dodged their bullets and sprung between the buildings. It was like trying to shoot the wind.

"This is our chance! K 461!" cried Ayako as she ran with her Sector into the avenue. The women followed her as well as the old, the sick and the young from the other sectors. The avenue was filled with prisoners throwing kerosene lamps and bricks against the surprised guards. In moments the area was filled with burning shacks and the screaming of angered women. Shots were heard and pain stricken cries as well. Everyone was distracted by the action and reaction of the prisoners. Ayako, as she hurled a brick straight into a soldiers head, met eyes with Makoto on the far side of the camp; they looked at each other filled with confusion until the brunette winked and motioned her towards the gates. The artist hesitated before running towards the barbed wire surrounding the camp and beginning to burry a hole under it.

"0725! 0725! Get them! Apprehend prisoner 2507! Now!" the man on the microphone urged as the situation got worse. The guards, despite their knives and guns, were being over powered by the women in riot. Makoto, crazed and animal like, was still able to watch Ayako from afar as she attempted to create a hole large enough for her. The brunette, overpowered by her anger and the sickness, dodged bullets and arrows being flung at her.

"Hold them down!" urged another officer as he was being almost consumed by the fire next to him. The damned man couldn't move as he was trapped between flames and women hurtling rocks at him.

Makoto, running and swiftly dodging the bullets, felt relieved when she noticed Ayako had made a satisfying yet uncomfortable hole like a fox and was already hurling away from the camp and into the vast wilderness. The sick filled brunette stopped for a moment and caught her breath, her one relaxed moment was met with an intense pain in her lower leg; she was shot standing behind her own barrack.

"I got her! I got her!" scram an excited soldier as he held his gun high in the air; the poor man was immediately shot down by his own men.

Makoto growled as he held her wounded leg, her forehead turned green before the mark of Jupiter branded itself above her eyes; just like when she discovered her true identity. The ignorant guards didn't care and held their guns to her head.

"Don't you dare shoot her...she's mine!" announced Empress Matsuyama as she floated next to the six soldiers aiming at Makoto. She grabbed the brunette's face and laughed when she tried to bite her.

"Take her to my courters, NOW!" the gorgeous woman instructed leading the way out through the gates and into the cold wilderness.

* * *

"It's been almost a month, are you going to tell us what happened?" Ami finally asked Haruka who had done nothing for the past three weeks but lay beside Michiru who was dying as well as Minako.

The tall blonde sighed feeling very tired - "We reached our contact who was going to take us to India. Michiru was already sick and when he saw her...he said he wouldn't take us, I fought him" - she said lifting her shirt and showing a long scar along her stomach - "He was no good dead so we headed north to find a hospital which would take us" she said tiredly.

"That's where Usagi is with her family" Ami interjected.

"Good luck to her!" - Haruka chuckled bitterly - "They all turned us down, no matter how much money I had! Damn bastards!" she hollered angrily.

"What did you do next?"

"I took her to our apartment and cared for her. One day she was feeling very ill and she attacked me! Bit me down to the bone! I had to knock her over the head! That was the day we came over here" the blonde explained as she rubbed her scarred arm unconsciously.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what we'll do" Ami said after a long silence.

"Ami-chan! They both need another shot!" scram Rei from another room where the two sick girls slept.

The genius sighed and got up to inject the girls. She returned looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"There's only enough medicine for another three weeks....after that...I don't know what do..."

* * *

Short chapter I know but please be patient. It's gonna get really good. Please review!ª


	10. Run to the hills

Run to the hills

Hey! This is pretty much the second part of the last chapter, since both are so short! please review!

* * *

Makoto tried gnawing and taking a bite out of one of the six soldiers trying to pull her away. They struggled behind the captivating Empress who floated along the forest just outside the camp, her energy was dark and shun against the eerie trees which grew closer and taller as they walked further into the mist filled hole. After what felt like hours, in which the crazed brunette had finally grown tired and only growled, they arrived to a withered old cement building standing in the middle of the forest.

"Take her inside and leave us both alone" Empress Matsuyama said as they entered the freezing structure and were confronted by an eye piercing green light just above them. The six tired and annoyed soldiers dumped their prisoner at the entrance and scurried away filled with fear.

* * *

"That should last them a few days, hopefully" Ami said as she came back from giving Michiru and Minako their shots. It seemed like the sickness was growing stronger and stronger by the day. The medicine was becoming less and less affective, especially it's durance. The blue haired sighed exhausted as she sat next to Haruka who still tried to independently mend her wounds. Rei sat next to her and held her forehead anxiously.

"I can't believe we had to transform just to hold them down, it's insane!" the tall blonde exclaimed as she uncomfortably straightened her bandages.

"It got worse when you two got here" - Rei said trying to sound as friendly as possible - "I mean, Mina was bad but not this bad" she whispered.

"What about the senshi signs on their foreheads? I can only guess the sickness has triggered it but...what does it mean? Does the sickness make them stronger because they're senshi or are they trying to fight it? Rei-chan?" Ami asked directing herself to the miko who shrugged looking dizzy from lack of sleep.

"Michiru was just as aggressive only a few days ago, I had to knock her over the head to stop her from killing me" Haruka said losing her gaze into the recently always burning fire.

"What happened? We were sure you two were already living happily in some village in India. We have time to listen" Rei asked sympathetically

The tall girl chuckled "It's not such an amazing story. It's kind of silly. We took a few days to get to the checkpoint where my friend was going to take us. Michiru was already starting to cough and run a very high fever, it was obvious how sick we was, she could hardly open her eyes and skin was so pale..." - Haruka took a long breath and avoided the two other girl's stares - "the man...I mean he instantly took one look at her and said he wouldn't take us...he couldn't...they would stop us at the border and probably put us three into prison..."

"Did you fight him? You should have taken his plane!" Rei suddenly interjected, the determination of saving her lover was made apparent.

Instead of feeling attacked or menaced, Haruka chuckled again "It wasn't that easy. If I had done that then where would I go? The man was honest and respectful and I understood. Michiru could hardly stand on her own two feet, she was wheezing for breath. I accepted the fact that we weren't going anywhere" she said defeated.

"That must have been at least 2 months ago, what did you do next?" Ami inquired feeling a strong impulse to go look for Makoto.

"We wondered into the north. There were rumors that someone up there had a cure for the illness. By the time we managed to get there, hitchhiking and giving large tips on trains, no one would take her, she was too sick. We spent practically all our money getting back and so...I tried to take care of her in our apartment...it was impossible" Haruka explained heart broken.

"So...what made you come here?" Rei asked sadly.

The tall girl looked towards the window and tried to hide her tears "She...got very aggressive. Michiru began biting me and trying to...kill me. I had to knock her over the head and well...she was unconscious when I finally decided to seek your help. I felt like I was trying to fight off a youma" - she gave a fake giggle and tried to sound strong - "And now...here we are" .

"I can't lie, we're going to be bad off very soon" - Ami said as she began cleaning Rei's wounds - "When we're out of medicine, we'll might as well be fighting off youma's or they'll kill us if we don't kill them".

* * *

Makoto, in her deranged state, tried to attack the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Empress Matsuyama simply laughed and held her hand out to stop the fierce brunette, she launched an invisible force against her prisoner who immediately thumped onto the ground and began convulsing in pain. The dark woman elegantly kneeled next to a shaking Makoto and lifted her head by the chin, she inspected the glowing mark of Jupiter on her forehead and smiled devilishly.

"Where is your princess?" the Empress asked seductively.

The raging and detained brunette simply grumbled as she was under the full effect of the shots she had been given. Her mouth watered looking up at the meat filled breasts in front of her but the pain filled attack on her nerves stopped her from taking a bite out of the woman standing over her.

The Empress Matsuyama chuckled at her own stupidness "You won't feel a thing being like this..." she swiftly took out a syringe and injected Makoto fiercely, penetrating her strong chest cavity - "This'll wake you up" she giggled.

The brunette tore into an ear piercing scream before her body fell calm except for her chest trying to regain oxygen. She huffed and puffed and felt herself turning slowly into a frightened and confused person.

"Where is Sailor Moon?!" the Empress demanded.

The brunette finally realized what was going on and frowned "I...I don't know what...you're talking...about!" she groaned feeling her heart about to explode.

The beautiful woman snapped and threw another powerful attack of pain at the fallen girl "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Tell me where Sailor Moon is!" she cried angrily, her face turning black with rage.

"ARGH!!! ARGH!!! Stop! Stop!" - Makoto cringed and cried in pain - "I don't know what you're saying!" she begged shamefully but determined.

"You're the senshi of lightning, don't lie!" the Empress pressed still attacking the girl with painful attacks.

The brunette jammed her jaw intensely - "I don't know! I don't know!" - she screamed desperately feeling fragments of her teeth crack.

"Fine!" - cried Matsuyama frustrated - "I'll prove you're the senshi of lightning! GUARDS!" she commanded angrily. Six more guards filled the corridor where the two woman were. "Take her to the room, prepare her and I'll join you soon" the woman in charge demanded as she watched the soldiers take Makoto into the largest room in the building. The took the exhausted and heaving girl into a room with only a few chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Hang her" said one of the soldiers.

The remaining men stripped the brunette and hung her upside down by chains holding her ankles and her hands behind her back. She swung trying to free herself from the impossible bondage. The men looking at her didn't say anything or laugh like they others. Two guards were connecting two bronzed prods into a car battery and rubbing the two to cause a very fierce electric friction. Suddenly the Empress entered expectantly. Two other guards were quick to soak Makoto with a hose in freezing water as she hung helplessly from the ceiling.

"Leave us" the woman instructed as the men quickly left the room.

"I don't know know what you want! I don't know who Sailor Moon is!" the brunette cried, soaking wet and in pain, struggled against the chains holding her.

"I know that you're a sailor senshi and I understand you want to protect your friends" - the Empress said as she rubbed the two electrified rods together - "You will tell me where they are...eventually...especially the senshi of water...Sailor...Mercury?" she laughed holding the devices

against Makoto's skin who wailed from the nerve wrecking pain of being electrocuted.

"Please! Stop!! I don't know!" - the brunette screamed in agony as her nerves were burnt by the shock, she smell her skin being charred - "You stupid bitch! I hate you!" she whimpered feeling herself disappear from the pain.

Empress Matsuyama grinned as she watched Makoto faint "You'll talk soon, I promise" she whispered to herself as she grabbed the prisoner's face and gawked at the green sign on her forehead.

* * *

3 weeks later...

"We still have another shot for them...it's incredible but they'll take another three days...maybe..." Ami said leaving the room of the two sick girls and informing their lovers. The climate had been changing drastically; they had rainstorms and days where it had began to snow intensely. Today, it was raining and freezing.

"Ok...we'll get some more!" Haruka said stubbornly.

"How? Ami-chan's mother has already told us it's impossible" Rei announced for the third time.

"Alright! Than what should we do? If only Mako-chan was here..." the tall blonde said mainly to herself.

Ami remembered her last nights; she couldn't hold Jupiter's pen after it had given her strong shocks and a very dark aura. It was good to know that her love was still alive but terribly and sickly.

Suddenly, without announcement or warning, a rain soaked woman burst into the temple. Haruka and Rei stood menacingly and held out their transformation pens. The youth was shocked at first but immediately spotted Ami and hugged her.

"Ami-chan! Who have to go and save Mako-chan!" announced Ayako as she held the confused genius.

________________________________________________________________ Kind of got mixed reviews on the last chapter but I guess that's normal. If you guys are tired of so much tension please let me know. Please review!


	11. I will follow you into the dark

I will follow you into the dark

"What? Who are you?" Ami demanded as she detached herself from an overjoyed Ayako. She looked at the girl property and saw she was filthy and obviously underfed.

The youth felt three pairs of eyes staring at her sad state, she blushed and slightly cowered away from them "I'm sorry! You must think I'm crazy! Excuse me for barging in so rudely!" she apologized a little too intensely.

"That's alright, come here" Rei said warmly as she gently pulled Ayako from her corner and sat her down on the couch "You must be starving, I'll get you something to eat. Would you like to take a bath?" the miko asked giving Ami a scornful stare.

"Yes please! I mean...if it isn't a problem..." the artist said embarrassed.

"Come with me, I'll get you some clean clothes" Rei said pulling the younger girl up and leading her away into the bathroom.

"Looks like Mako-chan found you" Haruka said sounding happier than she had in days.

"How? How could she find me? We should've interrogated her before she became our guest. It could be a trap" Ami said bitterly.

"You're unbelievable, I can't believe we finally have some news on Mako-chan and still you can't be happy" - Rei said as she entered the room - "It's clear the poor girl traveled a long way to get here! We can't treat her like garbage especially if she knows where Mako-chan is!".

"You're right. I'm sorry" the genius said red from embarrassment.

"Now we just have to wait for this girl to feel better before we get any information from her" Haruka said as she got up hastily filled with a sudden burst of energy.

The other two girls nodded and sat anxiously waiting for Ayako to finish her bath. The young girl took longer than expected but it wasn't surprising since it was clear she was exhausted and needed to relax. By the time she did come out of the bathroom, clean and dressed with decent clothes, Rei had prepared for her a warm soup and a large sandwich accompanied by a cup of steaming tea. Ayako wolfed down the food completely ignoring the three girls staring at her, it was incredible to watch someone eat so desperately. When she was finally done and happily fed, Ayako thanked the miko and began her story.

The young artist explained to the three expectant girls how she had met Makoto; the train, the 2 week isolation, the barracks and ultimately how the brunette was given shots and had gotten sick. She explained what had happened the last time she saw Makoto and was very specific of how the brunette had transformed.

The room fell silent the moment Ayako uttered her last sentence. The youth looked at Ami who had tears falling from her eyes as she covered her mouth in shock. Taking a deep breath, Ayako pulled out a very dirty and shriveled piece of paper out and handed it to the genius who was now sobbing.

"She described you almost everyday. It didn't take long to get the drawing right" Ayako said trying sound a little cheerful.

Ami stared at the smudged yet distinguishable portrait drawing of herself. She made a strange noise and then smiled.

"You're a very good person. Thank you so much" Rei said kindly as she placed her hand warmly on the stranger's knee.

"No! No! Not me! Mako-chan saved my life, I couldn't not come! Ami-chan, all of you, please help her!" Ayako demanded urgently making even Haruka jump.

"Alright, settle down! We're going to save her! But we need to think this through, we can't just barge into the camp" the miko said, looking around anxiously.

Haruka paced around holding her chin in thought "Can't get in from the sky...obviously not from the ground...we could use force but we'd need Usagi and the other two..." -she grumbled ignoring the fact that Ayako was sitting right there -"I'll go find Bunny while you two..."

"No." came Ami's calm yet severe voice.

"No? No what? We need Usagi here with us"

"No one is going anywhere, it's too dangerous to go looking for her and you two need to take care of Minako and Michiru"

"What! Listen, we're going to get them better while Haruka-chan finds Usagi. It's the best plan we've got. Or do you have a better one?" Rei challenged.

"Yes. I'm leaving. I'm going to go get her" Ami responded decisively as she swiftly got up and ran into her room.

"No you're not! Ami-chan get back here!" the miko shouted, chasing her into the room.

* * *

The smell of burnt flesh and dried blood awakened Makoto's senses. Slowly and steadily her brain sent pain filled signals to every part of her body as she groaned and twitched. She tried to open her eyes but only barely was able to see a slit through her left one. It didn't take long for the brunette to realize she was back in the barracks laying on one of the moldy and foul smelling bunks. She tried to move but the muscles in her body were practically limp. In an act of desperation, Makoto twisted herself to her side in agony and shouted for Ayako. From her half opened eye she could make out the silhouette of people moving away from her in fear but curiously one stood her ground and made her way over. In a moment of confusion and relief, the brunette actually thought it was her artist friend.

"Shut up! Shut up!" the person scram as she reached Makoto and gave her a swift kick to the side - "Do you want to get us killed! You've done enough already!"

The brunette wheezed trying to catch her breath, she held her hand out pleading for mercy and looked up at a very bruised and very angry woman "Ayako?" she whispered stupidly.

"Stop saying that name! Listen to me, if you go crazy again we're prepared for it! We'll kill you! Now stay in that bed and keep to yourself" - the woman kneeled down and was inches away from Makoto's face; she also could only see through one eye, the other was practically gone - "We don't want anymore devil business here, do you understand?" she whispered menacingly.

The brunette said nothing and watched as the eyeless woman nodded and walked away. The room was almost empty and the only women in it were all huddled at the other end. They too were bruised and beaten, some could barely stand and had to be helped by others. Where there used to be a "stove" was now a heap of bloodied sheets and clothes burning by a very weak fire. It was freezing but Makoto only knew this because the windows were ice-capped and the other people in the room were red in the nose and shivering; her body felt like it was on fire.

Her memories were just as burned as her wounds but still Makoto worried deeply about Ayako and if she was safe, though she didn't even remember her friend had escaped. She did however recall the only thing in that awful place that made her feel happy and safe; with great difficulty she reached under her cot in search of Ami's portrait but...it was no longer there.

* * *

"What good will it do if you leave? You'll end up like Makoto and what about Minako and Michiru? Huh? If you go, you'll only make things worse!" Rei shouted as she trailed behind Ami who was grabbing her things which were discarded throughout the temple. The two bickering girl's didn't even notice Haruka had left the living room and that Ayako sat uncomfortably listening to them,

"We need to do this right!" the miko insisted red in the face.

Ami finally stopped and faced the screaming girl behind her "What if it was Minako? I'm tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen! This is it! I'm not waiting another second to save Mako-chan! Don't you understand that!"

"Of coarse I do! I know how you feel but..."

"No you don't! It's my turn to do what I want!"

"Ay...Ayako..." Rei said momentarily forgetting the youth's name and looking at her -"Please tell Ami-chan it's insane to go there! They'll kill her! Tell her!" she urged.

The artist was speechless and could barely look at either girl. She bit her lip and sighed "I can't get in the middle of this, it's not my decision" she stated, defeated.

"Mako-chan saved your life! You've talked with her, you know what she would want!" the miko protested.

"I do. Mako-chan only wanted for Ami-chan to know she was okay. But...I think she needs to go find her" Ayako said quietly to Rei's amazed and furious face.

"Thank you Ayako, for your honesty" the genius said before returning to her packing.

In the distance sirens and screams could be heard as usual, which frightened Ayako. It was strange when she watched Rei walk away so casually and no one panicking. Filled with curiosity, the youth got up and walked a few paces into the kitchen and then into the next hall where Ami had just gone. She heard the blue haired girl whispering to someone in a room with the door open and in without thinking took a peek inside. Ayako was shocked to find two very sick girls lying in bed while Ami whispered to the blonde one and than gave her a kiss on the forehead. The artist jumped back and almost fell over as she ran back to her place on the coach and sat nervously waiting for someone to come back. She had considered spending a night there but realized the situation was awkward and unfitting. Thankfully the genius returned shortly and it was apparent she hadn't noticed anything.

"You should probably spend some time here, it's very dangerous out there"

"No, I should leave" the youth said quickly.

Ami chuckled tiredly "Don't mind Rei-chan, she'll be more than happy to have you here. It's me she hates" she assured kindly.

"It's not that...I need to leave, they're looking for me and the longer I stay the worse it'll be...but thank you Ami-chan"

"No, thank you" Ami said giving Ayako a very emotional hug, tears falling from her eyes.

"I hope you find her, please find her" Ayako whispered returning the hug.

"I will. I promise. Where will you go?" the genius asked unabashedly letting the tears fall as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"China, probably. I'm hoping they'll take me as a political refugee" the young girl chuckled.

"In that case, if they don't well then..here" Ami said handing her a bag filled with clothes and other things as well as a heap of rolled up money.

Ayako looked at the items in her hand and then back up at the girl in front of her "No..I can't..." she protested embarrassed.

The blue haired girl smiled and gently placed her hand on Ayako's red cheek "I wasn't going anywhere with them, they were for you. Besides, where I'm going I won't need them" she assured.

"Thank you...so much..."

"You've just saved my life, don't thank me. Now get going before Rei comes back and straps you to a chair" Ami said urging the thankful girl towards the door where they stood and gave each other another long hug.

"Good luck" said Ami.

"Good luck to you too, I hope you find her...she really loves you" Ayako said before turning and leaving into the dark night. Ami stood there watching and thinking about Makoto's love and how much she loved her back. Unfortunately her moment was broken by Rei shouting and Haruka ignoring her as they approached.

"...and Michiru? We need Ami-chan! She knows best! We don't!" the miko complained as it was obvious she was terrified and heart broken.

Haruka sighed "I agree Ami-chan does know more than we do but she has to go do...what she thinks is best. We'll manage without her" she said giving the genius a small wink.

"But..but...what about Minako and Michiru? The medicine! Where will we..."

"Don't worry about it" - the tall blonde interrupted - "...I know where we can get some, I've got a person. I just have to go get it at the hospital. It's settled" she said firmly.

"No...Haruka-san..it's too dangerous..." Ami said nervously.

Haruka frowned "I don't care" she replied turning away.

* * *

"...at the count of three we grab her and throw her outside, get ready to barracked the door..."

"...what if she goes crazy again?..."

"...that's what the guns are for! Now get ready...one...two...three!"

Makoto was awakened from a blackened dream by the fierce tug of a dozen hands grabbing her and heaving her off the cot and along the short distance to the door of the barracks where two women were standing holding guns and anxiously looking at her. She didn't understand what was going on as the people holding her reached the door and flung her as far as they could out into the cold avenue of the camp. With a loud thump she fell onto the muddied snow and could only react to the sound of the door closing and the sound of bunks being scraped against the floor. Feeling a sense of alarm, Makoto weakly dragged her body towards the barracks and tried to push the entrance open, it was pathetic how she thumped on the rotted wood. Any other day she could've torn down the door even with ten bunks against it but that day she was useless. Feeling to tired to scream or continue her efforts, she laid in the freezing snow and fought hard to remember or understand what was going on. The black noise in her head was much too strong.

"Aren't you cold?" came a strange voice.

Makoto heard the voice but couldn't really catch on so she merely nodded. Above her eyes she noticed a dim green light and heard the soft sound of fabric against snow as someone approached her.

"Aren't you cold? It's very cold out here. Would you like to have some tea? It'll warm you up" said a beautiful woman as she looked down at the brunette's disastrous figure. The broken girl nodded as she smiled stupidly at the woman who smiled back.

"Come here, I'll help you up" said Empress Matsuyama kindly as she motioned her hand and lifted Makoto up magically - "That's wasn't very nice of your friends to leave you out in the cold like this" - she manipulated. The two women, both floating, passed along the depressing avenue of the camp passing the quiet buildings and the dim light aligning them.

"What's your name?" the beautiful woman asked pleasantly.

The brunette could hardly think but she tried "Mmm...Ayako...no...Makoto...no...Ami-chan?" she answered doubtfully.

"Ami-chan?" - Matsuyama said excited - "Really? Nice to meet you Ami-chan. My name is Usagi-chan. Where are you from?" she asked politely with a frightening grin on her face.

"Mmm...Korea..." Makoto answered sounding completely confused.

"That's...very nice....well, we're here" the Empress responded bitterly as they arrived to very tall and thin building with nothing but a white door on it.

"This...where...we're here?" the brunette asked slowly looking behind her only to see the camp far away.

"Yes, yes. Please come in for tea, I have guests" Matsuyama said impatiently sending her prisoner towards the door which opened instantly.

Makoto's dream like state of darkness turned into a sparkling room filled with light and wonderful colors of silver and white. She stood in front of an enormous ball room that shun and glittered with elegance and beauty. Around her, people in gowns and tuxedoes chatted and danced smiling and laughing, some wore masks and capes and others sat watching them happily. As always the Moon Palace was the place to be, especially being a princess.

Makoto took a step and was instantly surrounded by people taking her hand and kissing it. She bowed and was as always polite. She wondered around looking for a familiar face and spotted the Princess of Mars and Princess of Venus in the corner talking with wide smiles and glowing eyes. Their postures were righteous and correct but on the table next to them their hands were clenched together only hidden by their large gowns. The brunette watched as a young man approached Mars and extended his hand to dance. The raven haired girl protested but Venus pushed her into his arms and laughed as Mars strolled away furious. When the blonde princess had recovered from laughing, she waved to Makoto and tilted her head towards someone.

There, in the middle of the ballroom and surrounded by people, stood Princess Mercury smiling and red in the cheeks. Her eyes and Makoto's met and without thought they both glided towards each other until their hands met.

"I've been waiting for you" Makoto said ignoring the staring all around them.

"Me too. Would you like to dance?" Mercury asked slightly raising her hand to the taller girl's shoulder.

"I'd rather kiss you" Makoto whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

"I know. That's why we need to dance" Mercury said taking the taller girl and gently swaying her across the room subtly away from the nosey spectators. They danced past Mars who was still with her gentleman and grinned at her with chuckles. The people still stared at the two girl couple and Makoto was feeling very doubtful about being able to kiss her love.

"Ami-chan, we'll never be able to...kiss...with everyone watching us" the brunette said downhearted.

"Wait a moment, in a second..." Mercury said smiling as she watched the main stairs of the ballroom. In an instant the lights in the room went out and everyone was quiet.

"Come on, let's go!" the blue haired princess urged as she pulled Makoto into the balcony just next to them. The moment they stepped outside a booming light had been turned on inside.

"...ladies and gentlemen...Queen Serenity and Princess..."

"They won't even notice we're gone" Mercury said holding the taller girl's hands in hers again. They were both standing on the balcony directly against the light of the earth and above the sparkling gardens of the palace.

"I would have kissed you anyway, even with all those people looking at us" Makoto lied.

Mercury grinned and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek "You're lying. But I know you love me and that's all that matters" she said rubbing the girl's strong jaw.

Makoto took hold of the smaller girl's thin thigh and gently pulled her close "I do. I love you. Forever" she whispered before slowly pulling Mercury against her and giving her a loving kiss.....

"WHY CAN'T I SEE WHAT SHE'S SEEING!" Matsuyama shouted filled with rage as she watched her prisoner kiss an invisible person. For the past hour she watched as Makoto talked and watched people, thumped and banged herself against the walls of the small room and then kiss someone not there. The brunette smiled and brightened even though as she danced her legs could barely move and she constantly fell to the ground as her body banged into solid concrete. It was a sad scene except the Empress was only interested in the memories and not her drunkard like behavior.

"She's not weak enough, that must be it. Her friends must be coming after her, in the meantime...I'll keep weighing her down..." the woman said determined as she looked angrily at Makoto who was still kissing the invisible person.

* * *

"I'm going to my house to get the things my mother left. Here are the instructions and the dosage and when they have to take the medicine and please...Haruka-chan, please be careful and when you use them please be pragmatic" Ami pleaded to the much taller girl who nodded.

"You're going to get killed" Rei groaned from the corner of the room.

"Please don't think that way, I promise I'll come back. We both will" the genius said giving the angry girl a tight hug which was eventually returned.

"I'll see you later...good luck!" the miko cried trying to sound strong.

"I will see you later...both of you...take good care of them" Ami said nodding to Haruka who nodded warmly back.

With one last look, the blue haired girl transformed into Sailor Mercury and jumped out and across the temple towards the sound filled streets. She stealthily jumped across rooftops and alleyways like she had before. As she flew across the city above, the ground below was on fire. Almost every five blocks there were riots consisting of hundreds of people throwing firebombs and shards of glass at heavily armed and protected policemen who in turn threw gas bombs at them and occasionally attacked the mob with nightsticks. Cars and shops burned or were looted by the crazed citizens of Tokyo. She was conscious and scared of the situation but Mercury was set out to find the person most important to her so with a cold heart and closed eyes she continued her journey to her very secured apartment building. She de-transformed and walked through the doors calmly like it was any other day.

"I'm sorry Miss this is restricted to residents only" said a man to Ami as she walked through the door.

"I live here. My name is Saeko Mizuno. I live here" the blue haired girl answered importantly.

The policeman checked his list and ID scans, he looked at Ami's impatient face and defeated let her in. She scoffed and scurried away into the elevator. Once inside she made a mental list of everything she needed. When she reached her apartment she hastily opened it and ran inside to find the papers her mother had left her. Everything was in order for her to impersonate except for the way she dressed. As quickly as she could, Ami put on a power suit, some very uncomfortable heels and some eyeglasses which made her dizzy. After, she drank about four glasses of juice and as much vitamins as she could and ran back downstairs.

"Be careful , it's almost curfew" the policemen warned as Ami ran past him indifferently.

The blue haired girl didn't even bother transforming since she was determined to get caught. Around her neighborhood it was calm and no riots or "lawbreaking" was taking place. She wondered around anxiously and filled with adrenaline just to find a policeman to take her away but no one was in sight. Determine, Ami ran as fast as she could to the park where she last saw Makoto. Like the last time, it was alone and silent. The second she almost left to the damned riots a sound filled her heart with terrifying joy.

"...there's no one going to be here, she's gone..."

"...they sent us here and that's where we have to be. anyways...I'd like to see that bitch or any of her friends come around here...I'd give her a beating..."

"...you idiot! she gave you a beating! don't be so stupid..."

"...yeah, well...hey! did you hear that?..."

Ami's heart jumped when she heard and spotted the men who had taken Makoto away. She felt a hammer bang against her chest and her ears ring from the dizziness of what she was about to do. As the two men approached she quickly and nervously made a lame hole and placed her pen there, barely with time to cover it up and stand calmly in front of the two officers who immediately lit a flashlight in her face.

"It's past curfew. What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

Ami strangely lifted her collar and nose "I was taking a walk. What is wrong with that?" she said almost sounding perfectly pedantically except for her shaking hands and sweat filled forehead.

The other policeman, the one most humiliated by Makoto, walked over to her and began touching her and trying to "look" for a weapon.

"This is not appropriate! Get your hands off me!" the genius cried still sounding very nervous and unconfident.

"Do you have an ID Miss?" the other man asked completely ignoring her cries.

The humiliated officer let go of her and smiled lustfully "She's clear" he said giggling.

"I have papers. I'm a doctor" Ami said as she fumbled with her bag and dropped the papers in her anxious state. When she bent down to get them the two men whispered between themselves and laughed. Though she felt ready to vomit, Ami grabbed the papers and swiftly gave them to the closest man who looked at them closely and then towards her.

"You look very young for your age" one of the officers said.

The blue haired girl dropped her jaw indignantly though it trembled "I...I'm very careful about my body...and..." - she hated saying this but at that time it didn't matter -"I also have many colleagues who...work wonders in plastic surgery" she managed to say trying to hold a straight face.

"Well..it looks like they're very good" - the humiliated one giggled -"but we'll still need to take you to the police station. You've violated curfew and who haven't got a proper government regulated ID" he said between snorts and chuckles.

"Police station? What kind of police station?" Ami asked desperately hoping to be taken to where Makoto was.

"It's a new one, come on now" said the officer as he pulled her away.

Feeling too much energy and anger in her, Ami made sure she was taken away to an awful place by giving the officer the hardest punch she could in the worst place a man could take it.

* * *

"It's almost time, I have to go" Haruka said as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

Rei and her had been sitting the in the living room for hours after Ami had left, both hearing the animal like heaving in the room where their two loves were sick and getting worse. The terrible moment of giving them the last few shots was approaching and Haruka's sudden announcement was overbearing.

"Almost time for what? Leaving where?" the miko asked aggressively.

The tall girl zipped up her jacket "To get the medicine, what else?" she answered annoyed. She looked out the window and saw a blizzard roaring outside, unfazed she just zipped her jacket up to her neck.

"Fine...go..." Rei said defeated, she understood they needed it and without Ami it was their best shot - "Please, be careful, we ALL need you" - she said trying to smile.

Haruka smiled a little bitterly as she put her helmet over her arm and headed calmly into the room where the two sick girls were. Michiru was a twisting and beginning to growl, her skin was turning black and the sign of Neptune was burning on her forehead. The tall blonde still smiled and gave her sickly girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll come back and we'll go visit India, like you've always wanted. I love you Michiru" Haruka said holding her lover's pale cheek. She walked over to Minako's bed where the girl was just as sick and held her hand "Rei-chan loves you, no matter what happens". With that the tall girl walked out of the room and out of the temple before putting on her helmet and jumping onto her bike.

The moment Haruka started her engine she was flying through the streets avoiding police cars too lazy to follow her crazed speed and maneuvers. The streets were empty for a couple of blocks before she realized something severe was happening a couple of blocks away from her. She met with the same riots and policemen as Ami had, the fire was burning the entire block. She was on the side of the rioters flaming up the place. Haruka took a deep breath and charged at the hundreds of people in front of her, they heard the noise and moved away surprised as she collided against them, she had managed to make them calm for seconds.

Determined, the blonde continued through the burning and smoke filled area between the rioters and policemen who did nothing but watch the maniac on the motorcycle passing through them. It was so incredible, that even the swat team stepped aside to let her pass. Haruka grinned when she heard the riot continue the moment she was far away; she looked behind and smirked. When her head turned she didn't notice a firebomb flying straight at her. She turned and avoided it but hadn't realized the riots continued on the next block. Without control or power to stop, she swerved to avoid a police blockade and crashed into the wall of a building.

* * *

"This is useless, take her away" the Empress said to the two confused guards who looked at Makoto talking alone on the floor. The brunette had long ago ended her memory but she still clung onto it. The uniformed man and woman walked into the tall but small room and grabbed the hallucinating girl. She was taken outside and dragged along the snow and back into the camp where they dumped her back into the sick ward. Makoto was then taken to a room where doctors and nurses attended to her instantly due to her wounds and sickened state of mind.

"Give her the 2408 and make sure she doesn't get any sleep" Matsuyama said suddenly appearing in the room.

"But...but...that will kill her! Wouldn't you rather have a soldier take her outside and..." a doctor said frightened but in some perspective humanly.

The Empress shook her head "No. She won't die. Do as I say" she said strictly and a little offended.

"Yes Empress Matsuyama" the doctor responded bowing his head.

The beautiful woman smiled devishly "Good. And please, have her on leashes. We know what she did last time" she ordered trying to sound friendly.

The people in the room nodded and smiled uncomfortably before quickly putting at least ten straps around Makoto's body.

* * *

Rei could feel acid burn her nerves as she paced around the temple, sensing something was wrong. She was very strong and independent but the pressure was too much. She knew the moment to inject the girls was coming but it was something terrible to watch. Her heart was thumping in her throat until she heard the worse sound possible. Footsteps and growls were headed her way from the dimly lit hall of the temple. The miko quickly grabbed the last injections she had and was ready for anything. Her breathing was difficult and strained but she held her ground.

From the shadows came two silhouettes groaning and stumbling against each other, they both pushed to get to their prey first. Rei took her last long breath and grabbed the needles desperately towards them, every second she eyed her transformation pen next to her on the counter. They were stumbling so slow that the miko made the first move and launched herself at them. Strangely enough they didn't attack her but attacked each other with bites and scratches. Feeling completely confused, Rei back away and grabbed her pen.

"MARS STAR PO...."

In an instant the two sick girl pounced on the miko and tried to bite at her as she pushed and fought them away. They managed to get some scratches in but Rei fought hard against them as she tried to reach her pen that had been discarded far away. In a moment of instinct and adrenaline, the miko kicked Michiru so hard in the face that she flew back into the hall and laid limp, barely breathing. Minako was distracted momentarily by this but was quick to recover and attack Rei again. The miko was useless to try and hurt her love, though she tried to push her back the crazed girl moved closer and closer to her neck. Rei gave a shout and grabbed the blonde's neck as tightly as she could, Minako fought back but for some reason couldn't match. The black haired girl grabbed her unto she was on top, tears in her eyes, she watched as her lover turned blue from the lack of oxygen. Rei wanted to stop but the fact that Minako kept trying to take a swing at her made it hard to calm herself. The miko's hands tightened as the girl under her stopped flailing and began to die. Before such a thing happened a loud noise sounded followed by the wicked wind from outside.

"Stop! MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

* * *

"...let's kill her! no one will find out!" cried the humiliated officer as he rode with his partner and Ami in a police car.

"No! Anyone we find in the park goes to the station" the other policemen said embarrassed.

The humiliated one turned to look at Ami angrily "I'm going to make sure you don't get out alive! Do you hear me!" he scram still holding his damaged part.

Ami, unable to feel her hands, nodded "Fine. Do what you'd like" she responded importantly though they had beaten her and she could barely feel her limbs.

"You're going away, I promise!" the offended officer insisted.

"We're here, be quiet, both of you!" the other officer said as they stopped and hastily pulled Ami out and into the previous building Makoto had been in when she was taken away.

The papers must have worked because the officer's were much nicer and professional than they had been with the brunette. Sure, they beat Ami and treated her like an animal but it was a little bit better. She was taken into the same interrogation room and asked the same stupid questions. Though she looked so much younger, Ami had the same silly excuse for it. Thankfully it was a man interrogator and a woman standing there with him; maybe it was probably worse since she was quick to hit the blue haired girl when she felt it was "appropriate". After hours of questions which Ami intelligently answered, they sent her to a cell, the same cell as Makoto.

Excited and scared, the genius sat in the filthy room filled with people. Her heart and lungs felt like they were failing but the thought of seeing Makoto and doing whatever it took for her was a sudden rush she had never felt before. The woman and children around Ami were hurt and sick and she tried to help but her mind was somewhere else. She didn't sleep and hardly took a bite out of the food offered to her for her services. For the first time in her life, the genius wasn't shy and awkward; she talked to the other women and gave them the hope she had. The entire night passed and finally an officer, at 6:00, rattled her nightstick against the bars of the cell and cried "Ladies! Let's go! We're leaving! Form a straight line and follow me to the train!".

Ami trailed behind the women and children leaving the building, before she could even cross the bars, she heard something that was frighteningly unexpected.

"Saeko Mizuno! Prisoner 1208K! You are assigned to a different wagon! Reach your nearest patrol officer!".

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I promise I'll update sooner. I hope you like it. Please review because I think u guys have liked it and I don't want to change that!


	12. Army of me

Army of me

"Stop! MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" cried Sailor Moon as she sent a very magical and powerful force from her Moon Stick at Minako. The bright energy collided into the possessed blonde and sent her flying off of Rei. The once growling and blood thirsty girl now laid unconscious just a few feet away from the miko who could barely blink from the sudden surprise.

"She'll be alright... don't worry" Sailor Moon said between breathes.

"What...where...MINAKO!" cried Rei as she suddenly realized her girlfriend had collided against the couch and was unmoving.

"She' going to be alright though it might take her some time to recover"

The miko was now cradling Minako in her arms "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

Sailor Moon gently closed the swaying door of the temple which hushed the cold air blowing inside "I just saved her life! She's fine now. Thanks by the way!" she answered furiously.

"Really? Are...you sure?" Rei asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure! Why do you think I came back?"

Before the miko could respond, the two girls felt a cold sweat invade their spines as a growling sound made itself present. They both turned to look towards the dark corridor where Michiru was lurking towards them, her eyes shun a deep red against the pitch black before she stumbled into the light and made herself noticeable against the half light of the moon.

Sailor Moon gave a deep sigh "What is Michiru doing here? And where is Haruka-chan?" she asked worriedly before preparing her Moon Stick.

* * *

Between the hundreds of women and anxiety, Ami managed to find a uniformed woman nearby. The blue haired girl could barely breathe but she was determined to find Makoto. With one long breath she tapped the screaming officer on the shoulder.

The woman turned quickly "What are you doing out of line? Get back in there!" she shouted, raising her stick at the genius.

"No! You don't understand!" - Ami covered her head in an instant - "I'm Saeko Mizuno! Prisoner 1208K!" she replied cowering a few inches down.

The officer lowered her stick apprehensively, she took the papers from the frightened girl's hand and looked at them carefully "Very well, it seems to be in order. Come with me" she said grabbing Ami by the arm roughly and pulling her away towards the front of the train. The genius watched as freezing women and children were lodged into small and dark compartments with only small windows to keep breathing. Her heart pounded violently as she wondered what type of small space she would be jammed into. As the end of the train grew closer, Ami noticed the amount of people became less.

"Here you go, another one" the officer said as they reached the second wagon of the train. The woman practically threw Ami at another officer who was standing at the entrance of the compartment - "These are her papers, she's the last one for the K" she said handing off the smaller girl into other hands. The man took the blue haired girl, walked her inside and sat her next to an older man.

Ami was surprised to be sitting comfortably in a room filled with professional and older people. Some were in suits and others wore white coats still drenched in blood from whatever medical procedure they had been in. Once she had registered her surroundings fully, she noticed the man next to her was staring. Before Ami could even wonder why he was doing so, the train's engine gave a sudden burst before it began to move.

A woman wearing a very sophisticated uniform announced herself before the passengers in Ami's compartment "You are privileged volunteers of the New and Reformed Government of Japan. As such, volunteers of the K section will tend to the sick ward and volunteers of the J ward will tend to the engineering process and infrastructure of the terrorist camp where we are now headed. Do your country right and attend to your duty as citizens of Japan" the woman said before bowing and sitting at the head of the wagon.

The winter canvas outside began to slowly pass by as the train gained force. Ami watched as the as white plains grew vaster and lonelier once the machine was at full speed. The man next to her still stared uncomfortably. "I wonder where we are going" she said trying to determine what he wanted.

"Somewhere terrible. You must be Saeko Mizuno's daughter, am I right?" the man was quick to ask. He sounded confused but amusingly intrigued.

"What? No, I am Saeko Mizuno" Ami answered aggressively, feeling her forehead sweat and her hands ache from a fierce anxiety.

"Of coarse you are. You look exactly like her, twenty years younger perhaps but I can't forget a face. I thought you were leaving for Germany, did you get caught?" the man said offhandedly.

The blue haired girl was at a loss, she could barely think of what to say except grunt "Excuse me but...I am Saeko Mizuno. Don't you recall Dr.?" she replied stupidly as she tried to find a name tag on the older person's coat.

The man gave a small and discreet chuckle "I'm Doctor Shinji Maeda. Forgive me but you are not Saeko Mizuno" he said politely.

"And why...are you so sure of that?"

"Because...I worked with your mother at the hospital. She fell ill and...was taken a week ago to a specialized facility"

Ami felt her heart suddenly stop and regain itself in a furious attack of pulsations. If her breathing was difficult before it was now practically impossible. Trying to regain herself from the sudden dizziness and panic, she pressed her forehead against the cold glass of the window and watched as the scenery outside grew dark, filled with an evil fog.

* * *

"...we don't know who she is, let's wait until she wakes up..."

"...she could be a cop. What if she discovers our place?..."

"...don't be dense, she's not a cop. We only found money and a strange looking pen, that's all..."

"...yeah well, what if that pen is bugged or a homing device? We can't be too careful..."

"...we've already checked it, it has nothing! We have to help her!..."

"...yes I agree but let's be sure! Wait...she's waking up..."

Haruka heard the entire conversation but wasn't entirely sure of what she had understood. Once she regained her senses, the headache swimming inside her finally kicked in. The pressure against her skull thickened as a stinging smell of moisture and grease attacked her sensitive nose. As her eyes opened, the first sight she saw was a moldy ceiling about to collapse and only lit by a weak greenish light.

"...are you okay?..."

Haruka looked around properly and found she was surrounded by at least a dozen ragged and filthy teenagers. She realized the moldy and grease smell was coming from a young girl closest to her. Without warning, the tall blonde grabbed the girl and tried to pin her down...the moment Haruka did this her arm and side burst into pain.

"I told you she was a cop!" cried a young man nearby as he threw Haruka off of the girl and held her down, followed by two other young boys.

"Careful! She's hurt!" warned another boy from behind them. He flung himself over and tried calming the situation.

"She tried killing her!" the boy who originally stopped Haruka protested.

"Stop! I'm fine!" - the grease smelling girl demanded, unhurt - "What's your name? what happened?" - she asked directing herself to the tall blonde.

Haruka groaned in pain and again surveilled the area. She quickly understood that she was outnumbered and in a strange place "My name is..." -she didn't want to lie but for some reason she wasn't sure - "Haruka? I don't remember what happened" she said confused but honestly.

"She's lying! She must be a cop!" another youth cried.

The girl closest to the tall blonde helped her up into a sitting position "No she's not! She must have forgotten from the accident! Let's give her a moment" she said wiping the wounded girl with a cloth across the forehead.

Haruka still couldn't manage to regain full consciousness but as she analyzed her surroundings it became less clear. She was in an abandoned warehouse filled with what looked like young students. Next to her were a few cots filled with injured youths who were being taken care of. To her right, the tall blonde turned and barely noticed long tables surrounded by people. On them were boxes of explosives being taped up and ready to be used.

* * *

After Rei put Michiru in her bed and placed a cold towel over her forehead, she headed towards Minako's bed and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips. As she was about to leave, Minako weakly grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her onto the bed with her.

"Minako-chan? Are you...you're feeling better?" Rei asked as she carefully laid down next to her girlfriend.

Minako, still pale and sick, nodded ""I do. Thank you so much. I think I'll be okay" she groaned weakly.

The miko almost jumped from excitement "You will! I think Usagi-chan managed to heal you! You were going mad until she used her..."

Rei's sudden rant was interrupted by the blonde placing a gentle kiss on her lips "Tomorrow, okay? I'm exhausted. You need some sleep too" she mumbled.

"Oh...okay...goodnight" the miko said happily as she got up and walked over to the door to turn out the light.

"mmm...Rei?" the blonde whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you" Minako said as she rustled into her pillow.

Rei bit her lip and smiled "I love you too Minako-chan, so much" she whispered back before switching off the light.

"Giving her a goodnight kiss?" Usagi teased as the miko returned into the recked living room of the temple.

"Shut up!" Rei chuckled as she threw some pajamas at her teasing friend. Her mood had changed drastically since Usagi had showed up. She sat down next to the blonde and tried to hide her apparent smile.

"Well?" the pig tailed blonde asked.

"Well what?" the miko responded a little embarrassed.

"Why is Michiru here and where is Haruka?" Usagi replied.

"Oh!" - said the raven haired girl thinking the question was about Minako - "Well... a lot of things happened while you were gone. You see..." with that Rei explained how Haruka had arrived with a very sick Michiru and how they hadn't been able to get to India. She then explained Ayako's arrival, Makoto's whereabouts and her state and finally Ami's decision to leave to look for her.

"And Haruka?" Usagi finally questioned.

The miko shook her head "It feels stupid but...she left to get medicine a little while before you arrived..." she admitted downhearted.

The blonde gave a deep sigh but remained optimistic "The streets are jammed, filled with protesters and policemen, it's hard to get around. I'm sure she'll show up soon" she smiled.

"I hope she will, it's too early to tell. With everything that's going on...I can't even begin to imagine if something happened to Haruka. I mean...it's been impossible to live wondering everyday where Makoto is and then Ami...it feels like we're dropping like flies. By the way, how on earth did you figure out using your healing? What about your brother? And your family?" Rei asked a little suspiciously after Sailor Moon miraculously "saved the day".

"We took Shingo to a place up north where they supposedly had a cure for his sudden illness. When we arrived, the place was packed with people and had no more room. My father decided to keep searching along the Shinto temples up there but they were all full. Finally, after about a week, we found one which thankfully let us stay there. But my brother just got worse and worse"

"Weren't there any soldiers or policemen?" Rei suddenly interrupted.

"That's the strange part, there wasn't any. The further north we went the less people there were. Anyway, my brother got worse and my parents were desperate. After a few weeks Shingo had a very bad night and...he attacked my parents. Thankfully or not...he knocked them out and without thinking I transformed"

"What? Anyone could have seen you! What about your brother?"

Usagi gave the miko a dangerous look "Would you let me finish! I transformed and did the only thing I could, I used my healing power. Like you saw with Minako he fell unconscious. A couple of days later he was feeling fine and back on his feet, he couldn't even remember a thing!" she proudly finished.

"So...then what happened? You just left?" Rei asked sounding amazed.

The pig tailed blonde bit her lip and then grabbed her chin in thought "I...mmm...I remember leaving but...oh my!" - she giggled nervously - "I didn't tell my parents I left! What am I going to do?" she began to panic and fidget in her spot.

"Relax Usagi-chan! There's nothing you can do! Your brother is safe and so are Minako and Michiru!" the miko cried as she patted her frantic friend on the back.

"...you're right..." - the blonde took a very deep breath - "I'm okay, I'm okay. I can't believe I made it this far without realizing I didn't even warn my parents" she said between chuckles and sobs.

"By the way...how did you get this far?"

Usagi turned to Rei with a confused look "With this" - she pulled out an ID - "You guys don't have one yet?".

* * *

Though the climate was freezing and damp, Ami didn't realize the train had stopped until the man next to her took his jacket off of her. The genius felt the sudden cold attack her body at full force as she grabbed her arms and shivered into full awareness.

"It's seems we're here. Are you feeling well?" Dr. Maeda asked as the girl beside her shifted in her seat.

Ami rubbed her eyes "Yes...I'm fine. Where are we?" she asked before remembering the events from a day earlier.

The Doctor squinted to look out at the foggy scenery "The camp. Do you recall when we left?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I do now. Listen, please, could you not mention who I really am? It's important" the blue haired girl whispered, pleading with the older man. Guards were suddenly entering the wagon.

Maeda gave her a discreet wink "Of coarse. Good luck" he said kindly before grabbing his practically empty suitcase and standing before the several uniformed men and woman who had entered.

"You will be escorted firstly into the camp where a Captain will direct you to your housing and later to your assigned stations. Please follow proper instructions, your cooperation is essential in the process" an officer instructed seriously before leading the people in the compartment out into the windy winter.

Despite having the excellent gift of making mental lists, Ami couldn't forgive herself for not bringing a warmer jacket. She knew the trip had been long and by Ayako's instructions more or less where they were but she just couldn't fathom the extreme cold. The genius, standing next to the heat from the train, surveilled the large gate surrounded by wires in front of her. Two long towers with armed soldiers stood next to the entrance of the long and white camp beyond. The fog was so dense that she could barely make out the buildings aligning the long avenue; the only sight she could actually see was a very high fire burning from one of the wooden structures.

"Let's go, line up!" ordered an officer.

The few people standing outside of the train, including Ami, gathered around the authorized man who held a list. The gates of the camp slowly opened, inside was filled with armed soldiers.

The man read off the list names which were assigned to an either J or K sector, both separated into different lines. The genius was eventually sent to the K sector where, confused and agitated, she joined her group. Once the list was completed, two separate guards escorted across the gates and into the long avenue of the camp.

Ami didn't even have a chance to analyze the place when a loud explosion blew her to the ground. As she landed abruptly into the dirty snow, a few more bodies collided against her. Dizzy and with a ringing in her ears, she tried to stand up but was pulled back down into the stinging cold.

"Stay down!" the person on top of the blue haired girl cried.

Ami was able to lift her head instantly before she ducked again as bullets flew above her. All she could make out from her dimmed hearing were gunshots, screams and shouts. She held her head down and closed her eyes, awaiting for the attack to stop. After a few long seconds, the cries stopped and were only followed by weak firing. Ami still covered herself after everything fell silent, she only reacted when a warm liquid began to soak her head. She slowly grabbed her wet face and panicked to see her hand filled with blood. The person on top of her, , laid unmoving with eyes wide open next to her. A wide and bleeding hole on his forehead oozed blood across the snow. The genius jumped in fright and rolled over to get away from the dead man lying next to her.

"Everything is under control! Get up! Get up! Form your lines again! Come on!" demanded a voice from the debris.

Ami lifted herself up carefully and watched as people from her wagon were beginning to stand up and question between them what had happened . The sudden silence was broken by the voices of dozens of people frightened and confused.

"Get back into your lines! This was not a drill! Get into formation! NOW!"

The blue haired girl, still lightheaded, slowly got up and joined her colleagues from sector K. They all stood uneasily awaiting another attack. Though they were not aligned steadily, the officer directing them was satisfied and led them as usual along the disastrous avenue. Ami was compelled to follow and as she walked away, her heart ached as she turned to look at Dr. Maeda who was now being dragged away by two soldiers, his eyes still wide open and a thick line of blood painting the white ground as his head slid against the snow.

The two groups walked shakily until they were split into four different buildings. The women and men from both sectors were separated. Thankfully, the women from sector K were scarce which gave Ami her own bed and area. The room was quite large and she had her own bedside table, even though she had nothing to put on it.

She shared the room with six other women who also had their own place to sleep. They were all just as shaken and confused as she was but at least they had a calm demeanor.

Before Ami could even direct herself to someone else, an officer tore into the room.

"Follow me" the woman instructed before turning and walking out into the billowy outdoors.

After the previous incident in the avenue, everyone in the room fought to get out of the room as quickly as they could. Ami was the last in line as she struggled against the cold and followed her roommates into a building which was practically on the other side. They all walked in and were not surprised to find a normal looking clinic, with the exception of horrific screaming. The group stopped when their officer came to a sudden halt.

"You will be working here for the rest of your stay. I will assign you each with shifts tomorrow at breakfast. This is the sick-ward for our camp" the official said importantly.

Ami's heart turned stiff against her chest. This was it. After what Ayako had told her, Makoto had to be there. Trying to fake a smile she nodded enthusiastically and walked eagerly out of the building and back into the cold and into her room.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews! Keep them up! Que tengan una feliz semana santa!


	13. Giving up the gun

Giving up the gun

One week later...

"Haruka! Haruka!" screamed Michiru as she entered the living room of the temple where Rei and Usagi were sitting. The outer senshi realized they were there and quickly threw herself on Usagi "Where is Haruka? What happened?" she inquired drastically.

"Michiru-chan! Calm down!" Rei said as she got up and placed her palm on Michiru's forehead -"She still has a fever, let's get her back to bed" - she instructed, trying to get the girl back into the room. Usagi nodded and helped her grab the violinist and take her away.

"Is she...alright?" Minako suddenly asked as she made herself present, she weakly hung on to the door and slid against the wall towards the three other girls.

"Mina-chan! What are you doing?" - Rei let go of Michiru and ran towards the blonde - "Go back to bed!" she demanded as she grabbed onto Minako and steadied her pace.

"Don't worry...I feel much better" the blonde assured as she tried to stand without the help of the miko who practically carried her in arms.

"Rei-chan! Help!" Usagi cried with difficulty, Michiru's taller form was dragging her down to the ground.

"Go!" Minako said as she steadied herself against the wall.

The raven-haired girl nodded and helped Usagi with Michiru, they took her back into the room where she tossed and turned in her bed, thankfully the aqua-haired girl was now too weak to get up again. Usagi gave her some aspirin, water and placed a moist towel on her forehead which seemed to calm Michiru a little. When she was almost asleep, the miko and pig-tailed blonde left to find Minako sitting uncomfortably in the living room.

"Mina!" Rei cried as she rushed next to her girlfriend - "How do you feel?" -she asked, grabbing the girls hands and randomly giving her a long and affectionate kiss, despite Usagi's nervous presence.

Minako returned the kiss and gave the miko two more pecks on the lips before she turned to look at her leader "Usagi-chan...I'm sorry..."she whispered red in the face.

Usagi, blushing, waved her hand calmly "It's okay, I already knew! I'm happy for you two!" she said filled with joy but unable to look at them without giggling.

"Alright! Please stop!" Rei ordered with a harsh look on her face though it was obvious how hard she was fighting to stop from smiling.

The pig tailed blonde nodded "Sorry. What about Makoto and Ami? We have to save them" she said, filled with energy.

"We do! But Haruka-chan is still missing, shouldn't we wait for her?" Minako said, in the arms of her lover.

"We can't wait much longer! I've seen how they treat prisoners! We have to go!" Usagi urged.

"No! Not without Haruka!" came Michiru's angered voice from a far. She held herself against the partition of the door where she stood. Her legs shook weakly but she was able to linger long enough to stare seriously at the other three girls. Her gaze was met before she collapsed to the ground.

"Michiru-chan!" Usagi cried as she launched herself to help the fallen girl, the miko and blonde followed.

"We can't...leave without her" Michiru pleaded, trying to regain herself. Shaking, she rested her weight against the three girls holding her. They gently carried her back to the bed.

"Don't worry, we'll find Haruka-chan. I promise" Usagi caressed the aqua haired girl's forehead.

Michiru simply nodded, slowly "Okay..." she whispered before closing her eyes and falling back into a restless sleep. The other three girls quietly stepped out of the room and back to where they had been sitting.

"She's still so weak. Mina-chan? How are you feeling?" Rei asked, taking the blonde's hand in hers.

Minako smiled warmly "I'm fine" - she yawned wearily - "Just tired" she responded sweetly.

"That means...we should go to bed and talk about this tomorrow" the miko suggested. The glimmer in her eyes and her voice made it obvious she was desperate to be alone with her girlfriend.

Usagi quickly caught on and got up "I agree. We need to be rested before going to look for our friends! Goodnight!" she excused herself and scampered off into the room she had shared with Ami.

Hearing the door close, Rei gave Minako a very long kiss. "I'm so glad you're back" she said before giving the blonde a warm hug.

"I never left"

"It's true but I could barely touch you without getting bit" the miko chuckled.

Minako frowned "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing! Let me see..." - she grabbed Rei's neck and collar and examined the wounds she had given her - "I'll never forgive myself..." she said beginning to kiss the red scars which caused Rei to gently moan. In an instant, they were both kissing passionately and laying across the couch. Feeling Minako's hand slide under her top, Rei stopped.

"Not here. Wait in my room while I turn off the lights and lock the doors, okay?"

The blonde nodded, gave the miko a kiss and scattered excitedly into their room. Rei stood smiling for a few seconds before she set off to handle her nightly duties. She killed the fire in the living room as always, leaving her with a dim light from her room and from the garden outside. Sighing and reluctant to leave the warmth of inside, she gave in and went out into the freezing weather to turn out the lights and lock the doors. The moment Rei stepped out, the wind changed as well as the electricity in the air.

"What the..?" the miko said to herself before feeling a sudden pang in her mind. Her psychic powers burst into life as she heard and watched at least a dozen soldiers, armed and cautious, making their way towards the temple steps. Though it pained her head, she quickly drew out of her trance and ran hurriedly inside to warn the others.

"Get up! We have to go!" Rei hissed anxiously at Minako when she entered their room.

"What? Why? What's going on?" the blonde inquired from under the covers of their bed.

"No time! Go!" the miko demanded angrily as she grabbed anything she could find in her room and stuffed it into a bag.

"But..but...I'm not dressed!" Minako complained.

"Get dressed, grab whatever you can find and transform! NOW!" Rei ordered menacingly before running out of the room.

MARS STAR POWER!

The senshi of fire ran into Usagi's room and gave her the same orders as she did to Minako. Though confused, the pig tailed blonde was uncommonly serious and followed orders.

MOON COSMIC POWER!

"Michiru-chan! Michiru-chan! Wake up! You have to transform!" Mars cried as she pushed the sleeping girl awake. Michiru opened her eyes with difficulty but seemed to somehow react to her fellow senshi's urgent cries.

"What...? Why...?"

"I'm sorry, I can't explain right now! Please have the strength to transform! It's necessary!" the senshi of fire hollered, she threw Michiru her transformation pen and began packing more things into her bag. The sudden commotion rattled the aqua haired girl and though her muscles ached terribly she was able to stand.

NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

"Oh!" Neptune suddenly fell limp from exhaustion. Mars was fast to help her up and jerk her outside where Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were standing perfectly still, only their deep breathing could be heard.

"There are soldiers coming up the steps" the senshi of love whispered fearfully.

"I know!" the senshi of fire hissed, she could hear the armed bodies approaching the front doors, "Move slowly towards me until we all reach the back entrance to the training area" - she inched herself and Neptune carefully backwards - "when we reach the doors, on my count of three, run until we get safely into the park behind the suburbs, okay?" she whispered, the other two senshi nodded and walked steadily towards her. The four warriors managed to stand next to the exit doors but before Mars could count, a dozen soldiers bursted through the temple.

"THREE! RUN!"

The sound of a door shattering and people moving alerted the soldiers incredibly. Without thought or permission, the armed men and woman fired their guns wildly and ran towards the origin of their alarm. The uniformed people fired crudely at four figures who flew into the night.

The senshi ran desperately, though lagging behind due to Neptune's condition, they struggled greatly to flee as bullets zoomed on all sides of them.

* * *

The siren at dawn rang as always, at least just as it had for the past week. It was not hard for Ami to open her eyes and jump out of of bed; she slept unsteadily and could no longer differentiate between minutes and hours when she finally dozed off. Her work in the clinic was terrible and with no real knowledge of medicine, she was too. The patients were treated with hypodermia, lice, bed sores, gangrene and other illnesses related to poor food rations, inadequate clothing, overcrowded barracks, exhausting labor and poorly insulated housing. Though constantly reprimanded and beaten, the genius tried hard to follow through and continued to look for Makoto. She constantly slipped out of the clinic and into the barracks, the dining hall and the work stations but she never caught sight of her lover.

"Good morning, Dr. Mizuno. Are you feeling better?" a fellow doctor asked Ami kindly.

"Good morning, Dr. Sakamoto. I am, thank you. I think I am hungry enough to eat the dreadful food they serve here" the blue haired girl answered with a smile. The other women in her room had grown worried since she barely ate or slept.

Satisfied, the doctor's around her left to have breakfast. Meanwhile, the genius cleaned herself, got dressed and arrived late to the meal. She ate as much as she could but found it hard to finish while her colleagues ate the limited food they had. Ami cleaned her plate as much as she could and as usual offered her remains to anyone who would take them. She felt selfish since it was probably the best food any prisoner could have but her current state of mind was far from feeling the hunger she should have felt.

"Aren't you hungry? Why won't you eat! Do you feel better than us?" an angered engineer hollered from across the table. The man was at least half his weight when Ami had first seen him and his face was withering away from anger and malnutrition.

"Leave her alone! She'll do as she likes!" Dr. Sakamoto retaliated, though she wolfed down Ami's leftovers heartily, her dignity was noticed and the man returned to scraping the remains of his plate.

Before the genius could thank the woman, a bell signaled them to leave and go to their posts. Like clockwork, the men and women followed straight lines into the buildings they saw everyday. Though inexperienced, Ami had been able to learn many things about being a doctor. Since the cases were similar , she watched and studied the other doctors as they worked. For the last two days she attended patients with bed sores which was very disgusting but easy enough to handle. Since the moment she stepped foot into the camp, her eagle eyes wandered in search of Makoto but her hope died each day she couldn't find her. When her work day died at nine, Ami, unlike the others, returned sadly back to her room. While her fellow colleagues wound down and tried to relax for the night, she stood at the window, with a constant tingling in her heart, to find some evidence that Makoto was still alive.

That night, the other six doctors in the room had managed to smuggle some sake into the room. As they drank, filled with excitement and gossip, Ami stood in front of the window looking out into the silent avenue of the camp. She jumped as she felt a finger poke her shoulder. Turning around, she met Dr. Sakamoto holding a small glass filled with liquid in front of her.

"Would you like some? It might help you sleep" the woman said, urging the genius to have some.

"No...I'm okay. Thank you" Ami responded as she held her hand against the glass.

Dr. Sakamoto closed in on the younger girl "Please, have some. They're worried you might be a...spy. I know you're not but they don't. One won't hurt" she said urging the drink towards her.

The blue haired girl stealthily eyed the other women in her room and realized she was being mistrusted. With a nod, she grabbed the glass and drank the sake in one gulp. It felt terrible but when her roommates rejoiced she felt better. After that, Ami approached the other doctors and they became friendlier, though she didn't drink anymore. At about eleven p.m., when they should have been asleep due to their early rounds, a siren rang across the camp. The women in the room panicked, hid the bottle of sake under the floorboards and quickly hid themselves under the covers of their beds, the nearest to the switch turned off the lights.

"Dr. Mizuno! Go to your bed!" Sakamoto hissed as she watched Ami carefully crouch down enough to watch what was going on outside the window.

"Shh! I want to see!" the genius whispered desperately as she tried to figure out what was happening through the icy window and billowing wind outside. Shots and fire could be seen and heard as well as soldiers filing out and yelling. Breathing against the frozen glass and rubbing it, Ami watched as a naked woman ran out into the avenue of the camp and magnificently dodged every bullet that came her way. More than thirty soldiers tried to stop the crazed woman but she was able to jump, climb and attack her way out from them. For a moment, Ami thought it could be Makoto but upon examining the monster-like woman she knew her thoughts were wrong.

"Mizuno! Please! Go to your bed! We can't be in the middle of this!" Sakamoto pleaded.

"Who is that woman? Why is she like that?" Ami asked desperately, her gaze between her friend and the deranged person outside.

"She's a K patient! Those are special patients, we have nothing to do with them! Don't get us into trouble!" Sakamoto begged as the shooting finally stopped.

Ami returned her attention outside where the crazed woman, very bruised and wounded, was surrounded by at least forty soldiers who dragged her bloody body not to the clinic, or sick-ward, but away and further into the camp.

"Let's go to sleep, It's been awful" another doctor said as she covered her entire head with her blanket. The room fell silent except for Ami who as quietly as possible changed and flung her very dirty white coat on.

"Mizuno? I...Good luck!" Sakamoto suddenly said before feinting asleep. Ami wanted to return the gesture but decided against it when she saw five faces staring at her angrily. Filled with adrenaline and not her usual precaution, the genius carefully stepped out of the room and out into the freezing avenue of the camp. She waited a moment to know if anyone had heard her or seen her but with time she confirmed her safety.

"Okay, what now...?" the blue haired girl asked herself, examining the strangely, silent filled area, she noticed the long and eerie tracks of blood left by the naked woman leading into the darkness. Her moment of reflection was interrupted by guards chattering away near the buildings in front of her. In a moment of less thought and more action, she ran herself along the buildings of the avenue, keeping to her side, carefully leading herself along with the crimson tracks along the white snow.

Ami sprinted silently between buildings she had never noticed before, as she penetrated further in, the place became colder and darker. The area became so dark she could no longer see except for small window openings and dim lights on some guns held by soldiers. When she was so far away, the genius could only move by what she heard; painful screams.

Two very weak lights could reflect upon the building where the blood trail ended. Ami, from the other side of abandoned structures where she stood, saw two guards lazily protecting a very heavy door which lead into a an invisible building against the black of the night.

Realizing it was impossible to get in through the front door, the genius was quick to cross the avenue when the two guards shared a very loud laugh. Not being completely stupid or deaf, the two soldiers grabbed their guns and prepared themselves when they noticed Ami's footsteps crunching on the snow near to them. The uniformed men stood silently, awaiting for a noise. When it didn't come, satisfied, they continued their conversation and laughter.

"There has to be a backdoor entrance..." Ami said to herself as she easily passed the guards and slid against the cement wall of the building. She ignored her rear and concentrated on eluding the guards who were so close to her. Still looking ahead, she made it to the corner and turned casually to find a very tall and very eloquent woman in front of her.

"What are you doing out so late? You're not a guard" the very beautiful but evil looking woman asked.

The blue haired girl turned red and waved her hands frightfully "Sorry...I...I...shouldn't be out so late!" she tried to defend herself against the intimidating woman. In a sudden flash, Ami felt a deep and negative aura around her which frightened her more.

Matsuyama grinned evilly "Don't worry, I know how terrible it can be in there. You are a Sector K doctor, right?" she asked devilishly.

"Ye...s! Of coarse! But...I'm new! I don't really know my way around!" Ami answered, filled with fright.

The Empress gave her a kind but doubtful smile "Don't worry. Come with me. I have an excellent patient for you" she said leading the smaller girl across the corner and into an almost invisible doorway. Matsuyama ushered Ami into the building which was filled with screaming.

"I'm sure you're used to this...Dr. Mizuno" the Empress said cunningly as she guided Ami into the very long hallway of the "clinic". The genius simply nodded her head and smiled, though it terrified her to be in an area filled with agonizing cries and blood spilt floors. They both walked between horror and torture; Matsuyama almost floated with an eager grin while the blue haired girl fought hard not to cry. In the back of her mind. Ami could easily calculate everything that was wrong with following this woman so eagerly but her love came first.

"We're here, this will be your patient. I have to warn you, she's been known to act...disputably...but I'm sure you two will get along..." the Empress said as she opened the door into a very lit room. The genius slowly poked her head in and without warning slapped her hands against her mouth.

There she was. Makoto. Her love laid on a bed, strapped from knees to neck, barely able to open her eyes, the thin clothes on her were soaked in sweat.

"...Oh...my...." Ami uttered, trying to maintain her sudden shock and want to run and help her girlfriend.

Matsuyama giggled quietly "Is there something...wrong?" she asked sarcastically.

The genius shook her head frantically "No! I'm just...surprised...to see a woman so...damaged. I'll handle her, don't worry" she assured the Empress as genuinely as possible, trying to get her to leave.

"Very well, Dr. Mizuno. I'll leave you to it" Matsuyama grinned before leaving and closing the door.

Ami stood silently for about ten seconds before launching herself on Makoto and unstrapping her from her binds. Though the brunette didn't move after that, she pushed her up and held her face.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Can you hear me?" the blue haired girl urged as she held the brunette's drooling face up. Makoto's eyes could barely focus on anything and if it wasn't for Ami, she would have fallen back down on the hospital bed.

"Mako-chan! It's me!" the genius cried as she slapped her lover across the face. Makoto seemed to react for a moment and stared confused at the smaller girl, she smiled stupidly "Ami-chan..." the brunette slurred.

"Yes! It's me!" the blue haired announced proudly, filled with tears. Paranoid, she examined the taller girl in case someone is watching. Her hand trailed against Makoto`s once toned stomach to find nothing but bone and rough patches from burning. Scared, Ami pushed a dozed out Makoto down and laid her down only to lift her shirt and find multiple burns on her flesh as well as bruises.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't' t come sooner!" Ami cried as she crawled into the bed with Makoto and held her close "I'm going to get you out of here" - she promised, laying her hand on the brunette's chest and happily feeling her heartbeat- "Don't leave me...".

From afar, Empress Matsuyama grinned.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	14. Splitting the Atom

Splitting the atom

"I can`t run anymore! Let's stop!" demanded Sailor Neptune after they had passed the gunshots and arrived at the park. The four senshi halted and recovered against the fullest and closest trees.

"Is everyone alright?" Venus asked as she helped Mars with Neptune.

"Not really, it'll be a little hard to get anywhere" Sailor Moon struggled through pain.

Mars got up quickly and ran to her leader "What happened? Are you alright?" she said taking hold of Moon's grazed ankle.

"Not really. We should go to my house. It's not far I and don't think my parents are back yet" Sailor Moon hissed quickly as the sounds of sirens approached them.

"Good idea. Sailor Venus, help Sailor Neptune. We're leaving" the senshi of fire instructed as she helped her leader up and off the ground. They held each other and as fast as possible limped across the park and towards the suburban area of Tokyo. The sound of boots and cocked guns followed them from behind, each slow step was compromising.

"We're almost there!" Sailor Moon cried happily when she spotted her lonely house against the dim light of the moon. Fortunately for the senshi, the city had become dark and inhabited since the riots had started. Against the howling wind and freezing specs of snow, the five women reached the Tsukino residence and stood impatiently at the door, running soldiers and loud sirens behind them.

"Usagi-chan! Open the door!" Mars demanded as she held Sailor Moon.

"I don't have the key!" the pig tailed blonde announced anxiously. From afar, they could hear loud and crazed screaming from soldiers and policemen.

"Fine!" Sailor Neptune scram as she kicked the door open. It flew open and in seconds the four senshi were in before Mars slammed it closed. Venus grabbed the senshi of the ocean as she collapsed. The four women grew silent as the army of law enforcers passed the house and continued their parade further.

"I think we're safe. Let's de- transform" Venus said as he placed Neptune safely on the couch. They all nodded in agreement and with an intense flash of light they all became normal citizens.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Rei asked as she watched her friend gently clean some dust off the main table in the room.

Usagi turned to her best friend and smiled "I'm okay. It's strange to see my home like this" she replied with a tear in her eye.

"Let's find Haruka-chan!" Michiru cried in expectantly. She could barely sit straight on the couch, the excess energy was too much for her.

"I'll take her bed" Minako said pulling the violinist up and dragging her beaten body into Usagi's room.

The miko grabbed the control and turned on the television. She grinned angrily when the anchor woman announced the federal police were scouting houses belonging to unregistered citizens.

"Big surprise! No wonder they went to the temple!" Minako said between chuckles and angered screams.

"Shhh! Let's listen!" Rei demanded as she heard the news.

The rest of the information consisted of detailed arrests and riots concerning students and radical groups. Many videos and photos were shown of the "terrorist" groups forming inside Japan.

Having Michiru in mind, Usagi was very quiet when she said "Tonight, we leave to find Ami and Makoto".

Behind the locked doors of an old and decadent warehouse, dozens of young people busied themselves around three long tables filled with bombs. The devices were made and ready, all they needed now were to be properly packaged. Haruka, from a far, watched anxiously as the rebels carefully packed the bombs into backpacks and readied themselves to leave. Within a few, nerve wrecking, minutes the group united and each person, one by one, trailed excitedly out into the billowing night. Slowly and steadily, Haruka crawled behind some piled up boxes next to where she had been sitting, hoping to go unnoticed. The outer senshi felt a wave of relief when the large warehouse grew silent but carefully she peeked her head to make sure she was alone. Before she could even stick her entire head out, Haruka was met with a nose breaking blow to the face. Despite the sharp pain and tears filling her eyes, she quickly recovered and faced her attacker head on.

"I've used this before, don't make me do it again!" a young woman barked as she held, with shaky hands, a gun at Haruka's very surprised face.

Haruka frowned "I don't think you have. Go ahead, shoot me" she said, grinning in mock.

"You're right, she hasn't. But I have" - came a male voice from a far - "Get up. You're coming with us" said the young student who held a rifle perfectly steady and pointed straight at Haruka's forehead.

With two guns pointed at her, Haruka slowly got up and with a menacing look and walked past the girl and in front of the more confident boy who lightly tapped her with his rifle against the back as she walked past him. To anyone who knew her, it was surprising to see Haruka become dominated and forcefully led into a situation which she knew was probably going to go terribly wrong. But, even to her own surprise, Haruka decided to use brains over brawn. She knew she could never win against at least 30 guns aimed at her, barely healing wounds and no possible knowledge of where she was. So, patiently, Haruka decided to wait until when, something went terrible wrong, to escape.

The large group of youths, all wearing black and face masks, practically tiptoed along the abandoned buildings sitting silently next to the warehouse. Once outside, though she had never been there, Haruka immediately guessed what part of the city she was in. It was no surprise how the group of rebels managed to find a place to hide, the warehouse was in a practically deserted waste land filled with dirty snow.

Haruka walked in step with the over precocious group, that part of the city was so desolate and forgotten she found it absurd to walk so slowly and mysteriously. The procession was uneventful except for the occasional stray cat knocking down trash cans which delayed the journey for about ten minutes every time. By the time they stopped, the sun was beginning to rise and birds were chirping dully in the distance, besides this, the only other sound was the howling wind from the prolonged snow storm, it had easily been lasting two torturous weeks.

After about an hour, in a sudden turn of events, the unmoving group transformed into quick and efficient working ants as they taped the bombs perfectly along the sides of a building which curiously enough stood out in the horrible neighborhood.

Haruka, in sudden realization, gasped as she saw the building was a police station. Trying hard not to compromise her plan, she gently but urgently tugged on one of the youths closest to her "There are people in there! You can't blow it up!" she demanded.

"No there isn't! It's too early for work!" the masked girl laughed very stupidly

Haruk'a's mouth dropped at what she was hearing "What? No! It's a police station! There's someone there all the time!" she protested in complete awe.

"No, that can't be. Senpai said there would be no one" the girl said in a much more serious voice.

"You stupid girl! How could you believe that! There are people in there!" the tall blonde cried much too loudly. Another blow to the nose was her punishment as the young man from earlier took charge.

"Don't listen to her! Hurry up and finish!" he barked dangerously at the stupid girl who scattered away like a scared dog.

Dizzy from the pain and seeing flashing stars, Haruka managed to pull herself up, blood dripping all over "There are people in there, you can't blow it up" she said calmly before spitting out some blood she had accidently swallowed, frustrated she yanked the mask off and used it as a cloth against her broken nose.

"I know. Do you think we're stupid?" the boy laughed heartedly. As if his words were a command, a sudden roar caused everyone to freeze in their steps. In an instant, the place was attacked by the ear piercing sirens and eye blinding lights of at least a dozen police cars. From behind the steaming cars came running into the scene about thirty policemen. Without even thinking, they tore into the surprised students by smacking them unconscious with their night sticks. From then on, everything became total chaos. Haruka, without a moments thought, ran away as fast as she could though she had no idea where she was going. She didn't run even a block before a powerful blast from behind sent her soaring and crashing into the brown snow a few feet from where she was standing. The intense explosion of the police station caused the entire area to be filled with an enormous flame followed by debris which rained down and destroyed everything in it's path.

For at least a minute, Haruka struggled to breathe as she had landed on her wounded ribs. The only sound she could hear was the pressing ringing in her ears and the very dim cries of people from a far. Though the pain was escrutiating and with all the strength she could muster, Haruka, barely able to stand straight and holding her side, got up and limped away. Though the air was filled with a black cloud of smoke, she kept going until she could properly begin to make out the details of her surroundings.

Deciding she was far enough, Haruka stopped and with great difficulty tried to catch her breath. Despite everything that had just happened and how painful it was, she chuckled a little and looked back at the destruction she had avoided. Her heart sank a little when she thought of the young and gullible men and women who were probably dead but she couldn't linger too long thinking of the stupidity of others. With one last glance at what she had put behind her, Haruka turned to continue her journey but was met by a third blow to the nose. This time, she didn't get up.

"Mako-chan...please...wake up" Ami cried into the brunette's bony chest. For the past hour, left entirely alone but watched by Matsuyama, the genius had tried everything to get Makoto to react but she could barely utter an intelligible word. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling without even blinking. With an incredible pain to her heart, Ami had examined the numb girl and could not believe she was still alive. The wounds on her were terrifying and mortal. Some scars looked at least three months old. How could it be?

She gave up and realized Makoto would not get out of there alive. Placing her hand on the taller girl's hard cheek, Ami looked up at her and tried to smile "Mako-chan...my love...I won't leave you. Let's die here together and meet at the same time wherever we go. I promise I'll protect you then" she whispered before placing a very gentle and delicate kiss on Makoto's dry lips. For the first time in days, the brunette closed her eyes. Matsuyama smiled and gave the order.

"Hey! What are you doing? She's Empress Matsuyama's number one priority!" an officer scram as he entered the room and found Ami kissing Makoto as she laid on top of her. Before the frightened blue haired girl could even turn to look at the intruder, the man had yanked her off and thrown her to the ground. She landed against a metal desk and bumped her head hard on it. Ami barely rubbed the back of her head before she was hit across the face with a rifle.

"I should kill you right now! The Empress would understand! In fact, she might even reward me! Stupid trash, look at me!" the officer demanded as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Ami's tear stricken face.

"Go ahead, kill me" Ami, between deep breathes, said as she raised her head proudly and with one last longing look at Makoto, closed her eyes.

The man was confused which made him very angry and insecure "...Fine! Die!" he cried before aiming and getting ready to fire.

Ami, her mind somewhere else, finally realized at least a minute had passed and nothing had happened. She returned to reality and heard the sounds of struggling and gasps. Opening her eyes, she saw Makoto holding the officer from behind with one hand and choking him with the other.

"Mako-chan!" the genius cried with a hint of relief and fear. The brunette paid no attention to her and continued to strangle the man. The door of the room slammed open again and three more soldiers ran in holding their guns directly at both girls.

"Let him go or we'll be forced to shoot!" one of the uniformed men demanded and threatened.

Makoto looked up at them, gave an animal like grin and tightened her grip on the man in her hand who was now blue and waving desperately at his colleagues who readied themselves to fire.

"Wait! Don't shoot her! Let me talk to her!" Ami pleaded as she got up and carefully walked over to Makoto and her hostage. The crazed girl didn't even notice her.

"Mako-chan, let him go. Please" Ami begged as she eased herself next to Makoto, she placed her hand on the sick girl's shoulder and gently squeezed - "Please let go, I don't want you to die, I love you" - she whispered gently into Makoto's ear.

Like magic, Makoto let go of the man who fell limp to the ground and struggled for air. She turned and looked down at Ami and for a brief second, she smiled. The smaller girl, about to cry, hugged the brunette who didn't move. "You still don't know who I am, do you?" Ami asked sadly but relieved Makoto had reacted. She detached herself to look up at the taller girl who looked down at her with confused and glazed eyes.

"What's going on here?" came the sudden voice of the Empress as she stepped in the room to find three soldiers caring for a fourth soldier, all four frightened. And of coarse Ami and Makoto staring at each other deeply.

"Emp...ress! We're very sorry but the patient was trying to kill one of the men!" a soldier cried desperately.

"Leave us, now!" Matsuyama demanded evilly but with a wild smile on her face. The uniformed men quickly carried their breathless colleague up and marched, filled with fear, out of the room.

Ami looked at the intimidating woman, Makoto very slowly and menacingly also turned to look at her. For several seconds, the three woman stood silently and unmoving. The dark energy emanating from the Empress filled the room. Ami, feeling sick and scared, hugged Makoto who, despite her skinny and weak body, puffed her chest out valiantly and hugged Ami protectively.

Matsuyama laughed heartedly at the gesture "She can't save you, Sailor....?" with a slight hand movement she went a powerful and painful energy towards the two girls who were lifted off the air. Hovering off the their feet and surrounded by a dark and flashing energy, the two senshi scram as their nerves were being burnt from the attack. The dark matter was no match for the shining light of the green and blue symbols of Jupiter and Mercury which materialized on the screaming girl's foreheads.

Satisfied, the Empress lazily flipped her hand and stopped the attack "Mercury. It was obvious but I just wanted to make sure" she giggled.

Taking very deep breathes and holding herself on the bed, Ami gave her opponent a vengeful look "Who are you?" she demanded taking Makoto's hand who was twitching on the ground next to her.

"I'll let you know once you've told me who and where your princess is" Matsuyama replied condescendingly, knowing perfectly well the answer.

"How do you...? I don't know what you're talking about" Ami said feeling lightheaded, her knees began to buckle slowly before she collapsed beside Makoto.

Matsuyama snorted "Lazy girls" she chuckled before flipping her hand and managing to lift the two fallen girls into the air. She walked out of the and along the hall and out into the avenue, the two floating girls right behind her. Like before, the Empress walked to the end of the camp where the very thin and tall building with a white door on it stood. She stood and summoned the two girls in the air, they glided through the door and slowly and steadily landed on the floor. They laid together for awhile as the Empress stood patiently watching.

Ami opened her eyes as she felt warm sunlight hit her face. She smiled feeling a strong yet delicate hand against her stomach. Against her back, she could feel a protective body latch itself onto her. Finally, the soft breathes of Makoto against her neck reminded her how happy she was. Carefully, Ami turned on her other side and felt her heart burst when she saw Makoto's gentle face as she slept. The smaller girl winced when she heard the large clock outside in the hall strike 8:00 am. She always hated that her room in the Palace was so close to it but it was better than being in Makoto's which was right next to Rei's, who, slept like an eagle and was troubled by the slightest noise.

With a disappointed sigh, Princess Mercury carefully slipped out of her large and elegant bed. Before she met Princess Jupiter, she loved her thin curtains which always served to wake her early but now...she dreaded them. Worried someone would come in and help her dress, she quickly covered her naked body in a nightgown she hadn't used in months. Through her window, Ami watched as gardeners flocked into the well kept garden and began to water it. As always, she turned to look at the roses that Jupiter and her had planted a month ago. They were flourishing and thanks to Makoto's constant care, were unexpectedly growing at an incredible rate.

Mercury smiled again and looked longingly at the girl in her bed. Unfortunately, their duties as the protectors of Queen Serenity would always come first. She yawned and leaned over Makoto, sweetly she gave the tall girl a kiss on the lips "Mako-chan, wake up, we have a meeting in an hour" she whispered as she kissed Makoto on the neck.

"Mmm...let's stay in bed" Jupiter mumbled as she turned on her back, exposing her naked and perfect body.

Ami giggled and pulled Makoto's arm gently "Come on, we have to be ready soon" she said trying to get the girl up.

"We can be a little late...come back to bed" - Jupiter tugged on Mercury and pulled her onto the bed - "They won't miss us, ten more minutes, okay?" she said giving the blue haired girl a playful grin.

Ami shook her head but returned the grin "Fine. But only ten minutes!" she said taking off her robe and burying her head in Makoto's chest. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Ami and held her close.

"Ami-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mako-chan"

After an hour Matsuyama growled angrily. Watching her two hostages laying on the ground and talking nonsense was useless. Feeling inpatient and annoyed, she quickly formed an enormous ball of dark energy in her hand, it floated tentatively in her palm as her once beautiful hair burst into flames. "The princess will come, with or without you!" she roared, moments away from sending the final death blow at the two girls locked in a beautiful embrace.

"Oh no! It's been fifteen minutes! You have to go back to your room!" Mercury cried as she detached herself from Makoto and quickly got up. The blue haired girl put her robe back on and began fidgeting around her room in search of her gown.

Jupiter stretched and also got up. She walked over to Ami, who was nervously tearing down her wardrobe, and wrapped her arms around her "Why do we have to go? We've had meetings with Usagi-chan for the last two weeks. Let's run off into the forest and disappear for the day" she said while kissing Mercury's soft earlobe.

Ami felt goosebumps everywhere but still she swiped Makoto's face away "No... we can't. Today is very important! The Queen is announcing Usagi-chan as her predecessor and we'll be able to see the Silver Crystal for the first time!" she announced excitedly.

"Okay, it is important, but I'd rather be with you" Jupiter said as she began to undress Mercury.

"Stop it Mako-chan! Besides, we will be together, at the meeting" Ami said as she finally found her gown and walked away feeling a little annoyed.

"That's true but I can't hold your hand or kiss you"

"We've talked about this! We can't be so open!"

"Why not? Rei-chan and Minako-chan are!"

"They are not! They still hide at all the balls and parties!"

"Rei-chan said she'll make it official at tomorrow's ball, when they announce to everyone Usagi-chan's duty! Maybe we should too!"

"Let's not talk about this right now! Go to your room!"

The ball of dark energy in Matsuyama's had grown increasingly small since she heard the her two hostages talk about the Silver Crystal. Her hair went back to normal as the power around her almost died. Her intent on killing Makoto and Ami died but not the energy in her hand. Taking a deep breathe, the Empress closed her palm and gasped when the dark energy burnt her skin. She looked at the bickering couple and frowned "Don't make me regret not killing you" she hissed before lifting her hand. The room turned black as the Makoto and Ami fell unconscious again. In an instant they were both thrown out into the snow where some soldiers were ready to take them away.

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Minako asked as she grabbed her heavy bag pack and pulled it onto her shoulders.

"Someone has to know! We can't take my mother's car and crash it! She'll kill me!" Usagi cried from the other side the deserted living room.

"Shhh! Don't wake Michiru-chan! Besides, is that what you're worried about right now? I can drive, sort of" Rei said standing next to Minako, ready and packed.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" the pig tailed blonde protested trying to fit some of her mangas into her bag.

"You don't need these!" the miko cried as she walked over and dumped the books to the floor. "Take more food!".

"Fine!" Usagi replied angrily before packing at least six cans of soy beans into her bursting bag. She got up and placed herself next to the two other girls.

"Well, let's go" Minako announced sounding very nervous.

"NO! You're not leaving me and Haruka-chan!" Michiru suddenly burst into the room.

"Michiru-chan!" Usagi cried in disbelief.

"Don't go! We need to get Haruka-chan!" the violinist urged.

Rei took a brave step forward "I'm sorry but we need to go get Mako-chan and Ami-chan! They are our friends! Forgive us but we have to!" she declared seriously before turning around and leaving out the door. Usagi and Minako bowed their heads in shame before following the miko out.

The three girls sat anxiously in the small car as Rei tried to figure out how to work it. In the intense moment, they all suffered a small heart attack when someone knocked on the window of the driver's seat. Michiru, with a plastic bag in her hand, stood there urging the miko to get out. Feeling dizzy from the scare, Rei got out and faced the outer senshi.

"I'm driving. Let's go" Michiru said strictly before pushing her way into the car. The miko nodded and got in the back seat with Minako.

Unsurprisingly, Haruka's girlfriend drove with speed and coordination. By now the streets of Tokyo were empty and soundless which gave them room to travel without complication. According to what Ayako had told them, the trip would be a long one before they would have to abandon the car. They managed to leave the city in record time, swerving along streets and even crossing a park. This made the inner's think Michiru had somehow gone crazy but the aqua haired woman was perfect on the steering wheel. When they made it past the city and into the outskirts, the journey seemed a little less stressful until...a police car appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"What do we do? What do we do!" Minako panicked as he red and blues lights grew closer, the siren chilled their hearts as Michiru slowed down and parked along the road.

"Why did you stop? We should have kept going!" Rei complained.

"With this heap of junk? We would never make it!" Michiru retaliated.

"Hey!" Usagi pouted.

"Sorry but it's true. Does anyone have a plan?" the violinist asked feeling a cold sweat form on the sides of her head.

"This!" Usagi cried triumphantly holding her ID.

"Good idea! You won't go to jail but we will! Great plan! You can save us and Mako and Ami by yourself!" Rei cried sarcastically.

"Should we transform?" Michiru suggested quickly before Usagi began to cry.

"No. I have a plan. It probably won't work but we have to try. Usagi, give Michiru-chan your ID. Michiru-chan, tell the policeman we're going camping for the weekend, I'll do the rest" Minako said before balling up her fists and breathing in deeply.

"But it's Tuesday!" Usagi complained.

"Shut up!" the miko scram as the policeman walked next to the driver's seat window and tapped on it. Michiru rolled the window down and smiled.

"ID please" the uniformed man demanded very coldly.

Michiru sighed but flashed him a sexy smile "Why am I being pulled over, officer?" she asked with the stupidest voice she could.

"Not only were you past the speed limit but I have to register everyone who leaves the city. ID please" he policeman said as he flashed his hidden gun importantly.

Michiru giggled nervously "Here you are" she said handing Usagi's ID to man who eyed it suspiciously. Minako, very carefully, opened the back door and slipped out, Rei began coughing violently to avoid the blonde being heard.

Giving the miko a harsh look, the man turned to Michiru and shook his head "This isn't you, it's her" he said signaling towards Usagi who gave him a wide smile. "Where is your ID?" he demanded before taking out his gun.

Michiru frowned, feeling very annoyed "I didn't bring it!" she spat at him.

The uniformed man pulled out his gun and motioned them to move "Get out! All of you!" he demanded.

"Don't threaten me!" Michiru scram at him.

The policeman shot his gun in the air "Get out! NOW!" he cried dramatically. Just as he lowered his weapon, he turned when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. The moment the man turned he was met by a powerful punch the face which pinned him to the ground.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi scram before getting out of the car and running towards the fallen man and Minako.

"What? Did you have a better plan?" Minako asked bitterly.

Michiru and Rei also got out and stared at the body on the ground. The four girls stood around wondering what they should do.

"Maybe we should put him in his car and see what happens" Usagi suggested between biting her nails and frantically jumping up and down.

"No way! He'll wake up and know who we are and what car we're in!" Minako responded anxiously.

"Then what do we do?"

"Put him in the trunk. We'll leave him somewhere far. Alive" Michiru said determined.

The other three girls looked at each other in surprise but followed suit. The four senshi carried the unconscious man and dumped him into the very small trunk of the car. Breathing heavily, they continued their long journey and tried to forget they had a living body stashed away behind them.

"Are you mad Rei-chan? I think he'll be alright" Minako said after twenty minutes of silence in the car.

The miko turned towards the blonde and smiled "You're incredible" she whispered before giving Minako a long and passionate kiss.

The loud and whistling sound of a train awoke Haruka from her uneasy sleep. She felt extremely confused and could not properly remember absolutely anything. Flashes of the last 24 hours suddenly popped in her mind but they were short and dark. Examining her surroundings, she discovered she was trapped in a compartment filled with uniformed soldiers who appeared to be just as confused as she was. She looked down at herself and saw she too was uniformed. Outside, the scenery turned dark and before Haruka could direct herself to anyone, the train slowed down and finally came to a stop. The weather was so frightful that it was impossible to see where they were. Everyone in the compartment stared at each other in doubt as nothing happened.

It was cold but in a second the room was freezing, the windows completely turned to frost in a matter of seconds. The compartment was now filled with uniformed men and woman breathing the cold mist, holding themselves and each other and trying to contain their shaking bodies from the cold. The freeze grew stronger before al elegant woman stepped silently into the room. Every person inside jumped and cowered against their seats as she entered.

"I'm Empress Matsuyama. You belong to me" the woman said before releasing a strong blast of energy into the room. Everybody shook in pain before twitching a little a resuming their strained positions. Every uniformed person, including Haruka, stood and marched out of the train seconds after the attack. With cold faces and perfect rhythm, the brain washed soldiers marched along the avenue of the camp, bent on only one thing; to complete Empress Matsuyama's orders.

"...give her some more water, she still looks dehydrated..."

"...how? she won't drink it. what happened to her...?

"...I heard she went to the K section..."

"...why? they say it's horrible in there..."

Ami stirred in her bed before knocking a glass of water away from her face. She clutched her pillow tightly before opening her eyes and seeing everyone in her barracks staring down at her. She felt confused since her last memory was in the her room at the Crystal Palace where Jupiter had stormed out of her room angrily. Realizing her real situation, she sat up and rubbed her aching head.

"Dr. Mizuno, how do you feel? You might have had a concussion" Dr. Sakamoto asked smiling.

"I'm fine, I just have to go" Ami responded trying to get out of bed. The doctors in her room held her down. " Please, it's urgent" the blue haired girl begged weakly as she tried to fight the woman holding her. Her mind was set on Makoto and the strange memory she had with her. Knowing the brunette was there, Ami couldn't concentrate on anything else, despite her weak and confused condition.

"Dr. Mizuno, you can't go out. There's famine in the country side just outside of this place. The farmers and peasants are breaking in for food. The prisoners are causing riots and killing anyone they can, you can't leave" Sakamoto informed as she allowed Ami to walk freely, despite the objections of her peers.

"I don't care. I have to go!" the genius replied as she changed into the warmest outfit she could find, the regulated jacket they received was torn and not thick enough to battle the unbearable cold of the place.

Frustrated and tired, Sakamoto pointed outside the frost filled window "Good luck! Look out there and tell me how you're going to manage getting out!" she protested.

Ami was quick to bang on the window and clear it of some snow, blowing hard against it she wiped it and saw a long line of soldiers surrounding the avenue of the camp.

"See? We can't get out. Come here, have some food" Sakamoto said as she handed out a large piece of bread and some jam towards Ami.

The genius, hands clamped into the frozen window, watched the soldiers march across her barracks and back. Tired but coherent, she swore to see Haruka in the group of marching authorities.

"Ami-chan? Mizuno-chan? Please eat this! It's what five prisoners eat in day! I've saved it for you!" Sakamoto insisted bitterly.

Ami confirmed her suspicions and caught Haruka as she turned closest to where she lived. It was her, marching and saluting, with a lost look in her eyes, but it was her.

"Dr. Sakamoto, thank you so much. You are a very kind person and I will never forget what you have done for me. Please eat the food or share it with who you must. I have to go. It might seem incredible but this is a matter of life and death. Thank you" Ami said earnestly before giving her colleague a hug and running out the door.

The fight for the bread and jam went completely unnoticed as the genius flung herself outside despite the forty soldiers outside. Seeing Haruka a few feet away, Ami ran desperately towards her and flung herself against the thick jacket the taller woman was wearing. The soldiers around them pointed their guns at the blue haired girl in sync.

"Haruka-chan! Makoto is in danger! We are too! Help me!" Ami urged as she tugged on the fabric of the military coat. She ignored the metal ends of the rifle's pointed at her, she only concentrated on the apathetic eyes of Haruka looking down at her.

"Who is she?" asked a fellow soldier next to the drama.

"I don't know. Let's take her back to her room!" Haruka cried before slamming her rifle into Ami's head which sent her down and into a blackened state.

Like this story? Read and Review! Love this story? Read Alexsander Solyenitsyn.- the Gulag Archipelago. And also, hear the songs of every chapter, they go together.


	15. Schism

Schism

"We are in so much trouble! I can't believe we kidnapped a policeman! What are we going to do?" Usagi panicked as they left the crime scene far behind.

"Calm down! There's nothing we can do now so don't make us feel any worse" Rei scolded as she held Minako who was now feeling extremely guilty and anxious.

"There was nothing else we could do. You did a good job Minako-chan, don't worry about it" Michiru said kindly as she winked through the window-shield mirror.

"How far away are we?" Minako asked sounding a little happier.

Rei let go of her and shifted uncomfortably to pull out the badly drawn map that Ayako had made for them "Mmm...I'm not sure. We should be close to a farming community by now but I don't see anything" the miko said as she continued to study the map.

"The weathers getting worse, I don't know how much further we can get. I can hardly see the road" Michiru said, trying to rub the frost forming against the windows. "She should have stayed and waited for Haruka. Maybe she should go back".

"We can't! Not with a man in the trunk!" Usagi complained.

"Forget about the policeman, we have to save Ami and Mako-chan! We can't stop now" Rei added.

"What about Haruka? God knows where she is now! What if she's...WHOA!" Michiru cried as she swerved the car, barely hitting a young girl who was standing in the middle of the snowy street. The four girls took at least a minute to start breathing again after the sudden scare. The car stopped and fuming, they all looked out their condensed windows and saw hundreds of people walking in the opposite direction. Against the billowing and freezing wind, humble looking families pulled large wagons filled with their belongings along the white road. From their appearance and the objects they carried, the four girls in the car assumed they were local farmers. They all jumped when a woman holding the little girl from before knocked on the driver's window. Michiru, holding her puffing chest, hastily rolled down the window.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't watch my daughter more carefully but there hasn't been a car along this road in days. Are you alright?" the woman said, holding her daughter tightly against the cold.

"Yes...yes, we're alright. I should be the one to apologize. I should've been more attentive. What's happening here? Where are you all going?" Michiru asked watching the hoards of people sadly walking away.

"Oh. Well...we all come from a farming community about an hour down the road. For the last couple of months our crops and livestock have been dying. There is famine and we can no longer live off the land. We have no other choice but to leave. We've also been attacked by possessed people from other communities. A demon has bewitched our home" the woman explained, completely convinced of what she said.

"A...demon?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Yes. You should go back to where you came from, only evil lies further" the woman warned as she hugged her daughter even tighter.

"Thank you for letting us know. Is there anything we can do for you?" Michiru said politely but obviously ignoring the strange story.

"Please go back. Death awaits you if you continue" the woman said before turning away and joining her fellow displaced farmers.

"Okay, that was weird" Usagi said.

"Not really. Well, I don't think there's a demon controlling the entire countryside but I can believe what she said about the possessed farmers attacking them. It's obvious they're sick" Rei responded.

"What about their crops and livestock?" Minako asked.

"I'm not surprised about the crops, nothing could live in this weather. But the animals? They must have had somewhere to keep them during the winter. We'll have to see for ourselves" Michiru said as she started the car and slowly drove between the procession of people.

Sure enough, the further they drove the darker and colder it got. The silence was eerie as well as the dead trees rotting along the once thick forest that had covered the valley. The moon barely shun against the dark clouds filling the sky. The four girls felt their blood turn cold when out from the dying forest, they heard the horrifying screams of someone in deep pain.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The last couple of days had been calm in the camp. The soldiers had grown bored and unsteady due to lack of movement. Not even the famine had been reason enough for the prisoners to act out. They were so weak that not even beatings could force them to rebel. That night, when everything was quiet and still, the doors of the barracks opened slowly and carefully as the women inside them filed out into the billowy night. They tiptoed against the walls of their buildings, always cautious of the soldiers in the towers of the camp's entrance. In a matter of minutes, about thirty prisoners including children and the elderly were lined up against the barbed wires of the camp. On the other side, ten farmers silently reached the barbed wires and placed sloppily made bombs along the confinement. They nodded at their contact from inside and ran into the forest just a few feet away. The prisoners who planned to escape ducked and covered their ears as they waited for the bombs to explode.

"Hey! What are you doing out?" a soldier demanded as she appeared by the entrance and readied himself to shoot at the cowering prisoners. Before he could attack, the bombs exploded which sent him flying feet away into the ground.

"Go!" someone cried as the thirty prisoners ran out through the destroyed barbed wire. The soldiers in the towers took a moment to react after the explosion but were quick to shoot at the fleeting prisoners. Though the chaos and commotion was intense, by the time the rest of the soldiers arrived to the scene the escaping woman were too far. It seemed like their plan had worked and they would be safe but it wasn't until out of the blue a soldier appeared and began to take them down.

Haruka, filled with power and malice, had managed to reach the escaping prisoners and one by one she knocked them down. No matter how far and fast they ran, she managed to reach them and take them down, it didn't matter to her how old they were. When the situation was looking dark for the prisoners, some of the farmers who had helped them intervened. Even though they carried rifles and shovels, they were no match for Haruka who easily dodged the gunshots and plowed into them. The sudden attack from the farmers allowed a few prisoners to escape into the vast field outside the camp but Haruka's sudden intervention had also given the other soldiers time to get close and begin the shoot at the running people. Haruka stood proudly and surveyed the dozens of unconscious bodies all around her.

As always, Matsuyama watched from a far "Mmm...she's very special" she said to herself, smiling evilly. Magically, the Empress appeared at the scene and approached Haruka who straightened and saluted her.

"What is your name?" Matsuyama asked, completely dazzled by how handsome Haruka was.

"Pte. 165804, Ma'am" the tall blonde answered, avoiding eye contact.

The Empress smiled and even blushed "You've done an excellent job. Is there anyway I can reward you?" she asked, trying to seduce her.

"I only want to serve you Empress Matsuyama" Haruka answered seriously, not moving a muscle or her gaze.

Matsuyama's face grew redder as she giggled "Good. Then you will become my second. I want you at all times with me, do you understand?" she asked devilishly.

Haruka nodded and saluted again. The Empress, excited and tempted, cupped the tall blonde's strong jaw with her hand. She suddenly felt a strange and powerful energy come from Haruka which only excited her even more. The evil woman decided how she would entertain herself until the princess arrived.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A terribly painful headache was the first thing Ami felt when she woke up. Next, she was attacked by piercing cold which had numbed her limbs, she could no longer feel her nose. The only thing saving her from freezing to death was the body holding her tightly from behind. She panicked and detached herself quickly. It was impossible to move; the place was pitch black except for a small light coming from a window which was at the other side of the room. The only thing she could see were bars holding her inside a cell which she shared with Makoto who had been holding her and was in a deep sleep, sitting against the wall.

"Mako-chan..." Ami whispered sounding happy though the brunette still looked terrible. Despite the darkness, the genius tried to find out as much as she could about the place they were in. She walked a few steps carefully but fell down when some chains around her ankles stopped her from going further. Defeated, she sat up and held her aching head which was covered in dried blood from Haruka's previous attack. Remembering what had happened, she prayed the senshi of air would save them despite her previous reaction. Weakly, Ami crawled over to Makoto and wrapped the taller girl's limp arms around herself.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Had it been a different situation, the four girls in the car would have surely crashed into another car. It was impossible to drive through the snowstorm in front of them. Michiru was careful and tried to drive as steadily and fast as she could but the windshield was covered in snow and frost. Outside, the wind was so dense that the lights of the car barely illuminated the road. Despite the turbulent and dangerous journey, Usagi, Minako and Rei had fallen asleep leaving Michiru alone to drive against the storm.

Just as Michiru felt her eyes begin to close from exhaustion, the sudden sound of banging against the trunk sprung her to life. The other three girls awoke with a jump and nervously listened to the desperate policeman try to free himself.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" the man's urgent cries could be heard despite the billowing wind crashing against the vehicle.

"What do we do? He's awake!" Usagi panicked.

"He'll be fine until we reach a place to park, try to ignore him!" Michiru demanded sounding very alarmed, she sped up which caused the car to waver a little against the frozen road.

The policeman kept banging and screaming with sudden silences as they drove further and further into the storm. After about an hour of nerve wrecking cries, just ahead of them they could see the lights of police cars. Michiru quickly stomped on the brake and the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Those are definitely police lights. What do we do now?" Rei asked feeling the tension in the car grow.

"Well...maybe we could...do what we did before?" Minako tempted.

"No! We can't hurt more policemen, besides, there must be at least four cars up ahead. We can't take down so many officers." Usagi complained.

"Everyone calm down and relax. Let's drive up and see what's going on. If we have to, we'll transform but only if it's absolutely necessary" Michiru said before continuing her driving towards the police blockade up ahead. As they approached, it was strange to see only blue and red lights but no other movement. They reached the four other cars and parked in front of them but no one came out to greet them. They waited a few minutes and when nothing happened, the four girls got out of the car to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Minako asked as she approached the lonely police cars, she peeked through the frozen window and saw no one was inside, her three other friends did the same. The abandoned blockade was accurate since the rest of the road was impossible to pass since it was covered in snow. Still, the fact that no policemen could be found was frightening.

"Oh. You guys, come look at this" Rei said from the other side of the blockade. The other girls approached and also discovered the monstrous blood tracks leading from the cars and into the vast and dark countryside. The realization hit them and they finally noticed the area was filled with puddles of crimson red and ripped uniforms.

"The possessed people. They must have done this. We can't be far from the camp, Rei-chan?" Michiru asked calmly despite the disgusting and blood curdling scene.

The miko, hands shaking, pulled out the map "I...I don't know" - she stuttered still examining the map - "I can't be certain but...we have to cross the forest and If I'm right, the camp should be about ten miles away after. I'm not sure though" she explained uncertainly.

"Well, we can't continue in car so let's hope you're right" Michiru said walking over to their car and taking out her bag pack.

"We have to go towards the blood? Isn't that dangerous?" Usagi said, shaking from cold and fear.

"Yes. You made me leave Haruka and come all the way out here. You're coming whether you like it or not" Michiru hollered as she threw Usagi's bag at her. Rei and Minako bit their lip but nevertheless also went to get their bags.

"What about the policeman, we can't leave him in there" Minako observed.

"Rei-chan, come here" Michiru instructed as she walked over to the trunk - "Hit him over the head when I open this, make sure he's out" - she said to the miko who stood confused next to her. Without warning, the aqua haired girl flipped the trunk open. The policeman, very angry and intense, flung himself out. Before he could attack, Rei whacked him over the head with a tactical move. He twitched on the floor but was still awake. In a final blow, Usagi ran over and kicked him against the temple which put him down.

"Usagi-chan! That was...great!" Minako congratulated the shocked blonde.

"Yes, it was great. Rei-chan, help me get him into the car. We can't let him freeze to death" Michiru demanded urgently.

The two girls carried the limp man up and into the backseat of the car. Considering what the man had been through, Michiru turned the car on and left the heat on. She prayed he'd wake up soon and would be able to leave and get proper care. Holding their bag packs and jackets against the cold, the four girls began their journey as they followed the blood tracks into the gloomy forest ahead of them.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Wake up!" Ami cried as she tugged on the sleeping girl. She had fallen asleep against the taller girl and moments before barely woke up.

Makoto, exhausted and dizzy, opened her eyes and stared down at the smaller girl who was shaking her. She smiled but banged her head against the solid brick wall she had been leaning against.

"Mako-chan! Are you alright?" Ami asked intensely as she held the brunette's head up. "Do you know who I am?"

Makoto reacted and again smiled stupidly. She grabbed Ami and held her close.

"Mako...say something!"

The brunette was quiet and continued to protectively hug the smaller girl. She passed her bloodied fingers along Ami's blue hair.

"Okay, okay. Listen, I know you can hear me. We need to get out but we're chained. Do you...think you could...break them?" Ami asked between breathes.

It took a moment for Makoto to move and grab her ankles. She studied the chains around them and like magic she ripped them apart. Her awesome force revealed she was still sick but at that moment Ami was grateful. The brunette also took the chains on the blue haired girl and with more care, broke her loose. Quickly, Ami ran to the bars of the cell and tried figuring out how to get out. As she traced her fingers around the lock, Makoto came from behind and again hugged her protectively.

"Not now Mako-chan, I have to see how we can get out" the genius protested against the girl holding her.

Ignoring the complaint, the brunette pulled tighter and detached Ami from the bars. She pulled her back until they reached the wall of the cell.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing? Let me go!" Ami fought against the strong girl holding her.

Makoto said and did nothing except clutch onto the genius who struggled against her. After awhile of squirming and screaming, Ami gave up and angrily stood against the brunette who wouldn't let her go.

"I don't understand. We're going to die and you don't care. I don't care either but you don't even want to try" Ami said sadly after hours of standing and doing nothing, Makoto holding her without making a noise. Seconds later, the brunette tensed up and tightened her hold.

"What? what's wrong?" Ami asked suddenly feeling alarmed.

From the end of the corridor and where the small window stood, the door opened to reveal a strong attack of light. In an instant, Makoto grabbed the smaller girl and placed her behind herself. From the intensely bright opening, Haruka stepped out and into the cell filled room.

"Haruka-chan!" Ami cried in surprise.

The tall blonde stood menacingly at the door, her arms crossed, she stared at Makoto with the eyes of a devil. The brunette returned the gesture and readied herself to fight, making sure the smaller girl behind her was safe. From behind Haruka, Matsuyama appeared with a grinning smile.

"Thank you Sailor Mercury, you've confirmed my suspicions" the Empress said as she grabbed Haruka's chin and forced a dark energy on her. The tall blonde cried in agony as her body shook from the attack. As suspected, the sign of Uranus formed on her forehead and lit the darkened area.

Makoto went crazy and flung herself against the bars of the cell, she cried primitively as she tried to tear the metal apart. Despite her attempts, the brunette barely loosened the bars.

Matsuyama laughed heartily as Haruka fell limp to the ground. "Let's have some fun while your princess arrives" she chuckled before bursting into a heap of blue flames and slamming her palm to the ground. The impact of her power created a large crater; the building they were in exploded into pieces which flew into the sky like missiles. The attack was so powerful that for miles it's wave tore away the trees around it, the sky was filled with a blue light traveling into space, the debris shot up and seconds after plummeted around them. Ami and Makoto were forced into the ground but other than that were unharmed. Haruka and the Empress went completely untouched as the energy destroyed everything around them. With another powerful palm to the ground, Matsuyama sent another attack to the three girls. But this time, they were lifted into the air and transformed into senshi.

"Amuse me!. Sailor Uranus, get up!" the Empress demanded. The senshi of air, struggling and shaky, stood up and clenched her fists ready to fight.

Jupiter lifted herself up and steadied herself on her elbows, looking up at Uranus she grinned and was about to stand before Mercury stopped her.

"You can't! You're too hurt!" the senshi of ice urged before taking Jupiter from behind and covering a wound on her stomach which had already covered her uniform in blood. Spots of red slowly soaked the senshi of lightning's white clothes at an alarming rate. "I'll fight but please stop!"

Jupiter turned and gave Mercury a very serious and intense look. Without saying a word, she hugged the blue haired girl again and in one quick move grabbed her from behind and carefully gave her a chokehold.

"Mako!..Mako!..Ugh! Stop!" Mercury tried to cry as she struggled for air and against the strong hold against her windpipe. She could feel her head fill with blood as she gasped for air, her muscles relaxed, she felt dizzy and in seconds she passed out.

"You silly girl! She'll follow your fate, you can't protect her!" Matsuyama yelled from the other side of the crater.

Jupiter ignored the remark, carefully and lovingly she lifted Mercury and carried her towards the debris of the building they had been in. Gently, she placed the unconscious girl between two large pieces of cement where she would be protected. Without looking back, the senshi of thunder returned to face Uranus who was ready for her.

"Kill her quickly and then get the other" the Empress instructed as she placed her hand on Uranus's shoulder. The senshi of air nodded and posed, ready to attack.

Jupiter also gave her fighting stance and prepared herself. Without warning, the two strong senshi launched themselves to attack.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"We're going to freeze to death before the sun comes up" Usagi said feeling downhearted after hours of walking along an eerie and dead forest. The cold and darkness had killed their energy and spirits only minutes after leaving the road. Fearfully, they had decided to follow the blood trail, confident it would lead to the camp.

"Come on, we should be out of here soon and into a clearing. Let's keep going" Rei urged, though she too was fed up and scared.

True to her word, they stepped out of the forest a few minutes later. The moment they did, a loud and powerful explosion broke the delicate silence around them.

"Get down!" Michiru cried as she ducked and held her head, the other three followed. A very strong energy blew at them, they fought hard to not be thrown off the ground. When the force against them stopped, the four girls looked up and from a far saw an enormous blue light reach the sky followed by pieces of cement fly before diving down to the ground. It must have been miles away but the explosion could be seen.

"What the...?" Minako whispered, still holding her head.

The blue energy died and in seconds all was silent again. The four girls did not get up until it was perfectly clear the danger was over. Slowly, they stood and looked out into the long path they would have to take to get to the explosion.

"That must be the camp, we have to get there" Rei said, shaking, but ready to leave.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's something else, we can..." Usagi's complaint was interrupted when green and golden lights collapsed into the sky and formed an gigantic orb where the previous explosion had occurred. It was clear that two separate energies were locked in a fierce battle. The clash had forced the clouds to disperse and turn the skies into a mess of wind and lightning.

"That's Haruka! That's Sailor Uranus! We have to go to her!" Michiru cried as she ran in the direction of the chaos.

"Michiru-chan! Stop! It's at least a day's walk! We need out energy" Rei hollered as she ran behind the hysterical girl. She managed to reach her and pin her down.

"Let go of me!" Michiru demanded as Rei held her down. Usagi and Minako quickly appeared.

"Michiru-chan, Rei's right! Let's hurry but save our energy. Okay?" Usagi said kindly as she placed her hand on the struggling girl's shoulder.

The violinist fought a little more but gave up "Fine. But let's not stop until we get there, okay?" she said.

The other three girls nodded. Rei let go and the four girls stood calmly together, still watching the green and golden orb grow larger and larger.

"Enough gawking, let's go" Minako said. When they began walking, a very familiar and awful sound to Rei and Usagi was heard. From behind them in the forest, growls and slow steps echoed.

"Oh, no" the miko whispered as she turned at the same time as her friends to find the worst possible thing.

Illuminated by Jupiter and Uranus fighting at least ten miles away, dozens of blood soaked people limped out from the forest and growled hungrily at the four shell shocked girls in front of them. The men and woman, drooling blood and pushing each other, stumbled towards the fresh meat. Two of them still clung onto the destroyed bodies of the policemen who had most definitely been at the blockade. Like bees to honey, they clumsily stepped out into the clearing and prepared themselves to attack the four girls.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Please review! It's important to know what the reader's think. Whatever you think about the story is awesome to know! And it helps for us to keep writing!


	16. In my veins

In My Veins

The drums of a battle thundered and blew into the sky, filling the entire vast and dark area with an awesome force of light and ear splitting crashing. Miles away, four girls slowly took steps back, carefully retreating from the blood crazed and sick farmers who clumsily fought their way towards them.

"Let's run for it, they can hardly stand" Rei whispered, watching four farmers fall over and lamely try to get back up.

"I hope you're right" Michiru whispered back. "There's more coming out of the forest" she pointed out. The sickened people piled up, falling over each other and slowly struggling to untangle themselves. It was pathetic but that didn't stop the four girls from egging themselves away as carefully as possible.

"When I say three run as fast as you can, don't stop" Rei instructed. The three girls at her sides nodded and readied themselves. But before the miko could even utter a breathe a sudden explosion from behind blew them down on their faces. Minako was the first to react. She looked up and was met with the growling and teeth baring face of a farmer on all fours. Like a wolf, the man jumped at the blonde, throwing her on her back and pinning her against the ground. Despite the sudden attack, Minako was ready and with proven skills kicked the sick man off of her.

The explosion had triggered the farmers who were now on full alert and craving for the girls. Like animals, they hovered impatiently around the sprawled senshi. Their numbers grew and soon enough they had formed a large circle around their prey.

"Usagi-chan! Wake up and transform!" Michiru cried desperately, still feeling dizzy from the explosion.

Usagi's ears rang and she could barely hear what was being said. Rei grabbed her bag and pulled out her transformation pen. Aggressively, the miko shoved the device into Usagi's hand and scram for her to transform. The pig tailed blonde took a moment to register but finally realized what she had to do.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

The abrupt eruption of light and power scared the farmers but instead of fleeing they began to fight between themselves. The circle they had formed had now turned into a turbulent brawl of monstrous men and woman. For some brief moments, the attention towards the four girls had ceased.

"Do something Sailor Moon!" Minako demanded angrily as she fidgeted nervously through her bag, looking for her pen.

Sailor Moon broke free from her shock and nodded.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

The attack was filled with a golden light and a beautiful power. It collided with at least fifteen bickering farmers who didn't even see it coming. They were blown away by the force and hit the ground with a loud thud, twitching as they growled on their backs. The rest of the sickened people froze, gazing stupidly at their fellow neighbors, they backed away from Sailor Moon on instinct but never keeping their eyes away from the fallen men and women.

"Did..did it work?" Sailor Moon whispered, mainly to herself.

A horrifying screech broke the silence. Sailor Moon's attack proved useless as the farmers it hit were slowly getting up, angered and roaring. The rest of the sick realized there was no threat and surely they began creeping towards the four girls.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"You guys aren't going to attack are you?" Sailor Moon asked hysterically as her fellow senshi huddled around her, their backs covered.

"Of coarse we are!" Venus announced sounding a little annoyed.

"NO! It'll kill them! Let me try my healing again! It worked on you two!" Moon protested.

"We can't risk it and there's no time!" Neptune cried anxiously as the green and golden lights collided again from a far.

"Mars! Can't you try your evil spirits thing?" Moon persisted, the farmers grew closer and closer.

"I don't think it will wo...!" Mars tried to say but it was too late.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The awesome battle between Jupiter and Uranus had steadily grown into a pattern. They had launched themselves at each other with their commanding powers. Lightning and air collided to create an astonishing energy which decorated the skies with blinding lights. In any other circumstance Uranus would have easily beaten the senshi of lightning but due to Jupiter's recent sickness and increased strength, they both fought tiredly against each other. Matsuyama watched, filled with delight and with an odd, sick excitement.

For what must have been an hour the two senshi attacked. Their powers flew across the crater where they both stood, only causing them to be blown further and further away from each other. As time went by, their attacks grew weaker and weaker, barely streaks of light still crashed and whirled into the sky. Not far away from the slowly dying battle, where the camp stood, came a sudden explosion followed by cries and gunshots. Matsuyama ignored this and continued to watch as the two senshi fought against their own exhaustion.

"Sparkling...wide...pressure!" Jupiter cried tiredly before launching a very feeble disk of lightning which barely grazed Uranus. Breathless and stumbling, the senshi of thunder collapsed to her knees.

"Very good! Well done! You will be rewarded for this. Now go ahead and finish her off, then get the other one" the Empress chuckled happily from behind her soldier.

Despite her commander's praise, Uranus didn't move. She watched as Jupiter, with all her force, tried to keep herself from falling flat on her face. Feeling her own exhaustion, the senshi of air also fell to her knees and rocked unsteadily, fighting the urge to pass out.

"What are you doing? Get up and kill her! Get up! GET UP!" Matsuyama demanded, filled with rage as her sudden high was coming down.

Uranus was so drained of energy that she could barely hear the Empresses' crazed cries behind her. All she could manage to make out was the moist dirt between her hands as she dug her fingers angrily into the ground. A powerful battle inside herself began to tear at her nerves. The war was won when Matsuyama appeared next to her and shocked Uranus with a powerful energy. The senshi screamed before falling to her side, breathing heavily, she felt her heart pump with a dark poison which spread through her body and finally into her mind. Feeling relieved and empty, the senshi of air took a side and watched as her leader approached a fallen Jupiter.

"Get up and fight or die like a coward!" Matsuyama demanded as she slapped the senshi of thunder across the head. The kneeling senshi didn't even flinch, she only remained holding herself up and gazing down at the ground.

"Do you want to die like a coward? Don't you want to save your princess? What about your girlfriend over there?" the Empress hissed as she directed herself towards the rumble aligning the crater where they stood.

"Ami-chan..." Jupiter whispered before beginning to uncharacteristically weep, it was pathetic and sad, even the evil woman standing over her was annoyed by the sudden outbreak.

"Stop crying you silly girl! Get up and fight!" - Matsuyama yelled as she grabbed Jupiter's hair and tugged her up - "Fight or I'll go over there, take your girlfriend and kill her in front of you myself! You know how painful it can be, I'll make it ten times more horrifying for her if you don't get up and fight!" she demanded, filling the air with a terrible scream.

Jupiter looked over to where she had left Mercury, completely unfazed by the Empress who was now bursting into flames. With one long and frightening breathe, the senshi of thunder took hold of Matsuyama's arm and tried to pin her down. The evil woman easily got away and floated over the furious senshi.

"No no, I won't fight you. Finish what you've started and then we'll see" the Empress cackled as she hovered away and back behind Uranus.

Jupiter turned and glared at the senshi of air who was now standing steadily, arms crossed and glaring evilly back at her. Again, like before, they posed to fight but this time, when they collided, only fists and kicks were used. Despite the intent of both senshis, their combat was far from intense. They were still exhausted and wounded and though they were both skilled, the strength of their attacks was pitiful.

The two bodies were so weak that their fight was reduced to almost gentle punches as they stood inches away from each other. Feeling tired from even blinking, Jupiter collapsed into Uranus and only held herself against the taller girl's chest. "Haruka-chan..." the wheezing girl whispered as she slowly slipped down Uranus's body.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Neptune's attack penetrated into the farmers who had withstood Moon's healing. Again, they were sent flying back but this time they didn't get up. The rest of the sick were frightened but that didn't stop them from pouncing on their prey. The four senshi tried to repel them using hand to hand combat but the increasing numbers were too many.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The fiery arrow passed through a group of farmers, lighting those around them as well. They either fell to the ground or rolled and ran trying to kill the fire eating at their battered up clothes.

"Stop! We can't do this! Let's go!" Moon urged.

"We can't go! They'll attack us!" Venus cried as she tried her hardest to avoid using her powers. It was no use when she was forced to use her chain, which on humans was a very painful attack.

Distracted and extremely worried, Sailor Moon ignored that as her friends tried to protect her, a farmer approached her steadily from behind. The dim of battle was intense but she still managed to detect the heart stopping growl from her attacker. Moon turned and watched as a blood filled woman flew at her, mouth wide open and teeth bared at her. The next thing she knew was that she was being pushed away, she landed abruptly on the snow and seconds later a body landed as painfully on top of her.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The closest assailants, including the woman who had attacked Moon, were taken down by the two attacks. Though there were some sickened people around, they fled at the sight of the bright lights and damage. A few lingered but simply to drag away the bodies and back into the forest.

"Neptune!" cried Venus as she ran to her fellow senshi. Neptune was sprawled over Moon, she rolled off her princess and groaned painfully on the ground. The farmer who had attacked managed to bite Neptune on the shoulder, taking a chunk of meat off of her.

"Whoa! Ok, this isn't so bad. How is it?" Mars asked as she leaned over the aqua haired girl and carefully poked at the wound.

Neptune groaned and whimpered as she dismissed Mars's hand "It's not good, It's not good!" she bawled.

"Don't worry, your senshi healing will make it better, don't worry" Venus soothed the fallen girl with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ugh, it's not that!" Neptune complained as she cringed to fight her pain.

"What is it! Tell us! Please!" Sailor Moon, who had gotten up, demanded desperately from behind Mars.

The senshi of the sea took a long and much needed breath as she held her chest in pain "The sickness, I can feel it again. It's burning my heart!" she shrieked, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh no! She's sick again. The bite must have infected her!" Venus said frightened.

"How can it be? So quickly? What do we do?" Moon asked urgently.

Mars looked up and saw the green and golden lights dying away in the distance. She wracked her brain and suggested that Moon use her healing. Without thought, their leader tried her power against Neptune who laid breathlessly on the ground. The attack caused the wounded senshi to twitch but it again had proven useless.

"Stop it! Stop it! It's making it worse!" Neptune pleaded between yelps and groans.

"Now what?" Venus asked, seconds away from crying.

Seeing Minako like that, Mars was forceful and confident when she crouched over the senshi of the sea "Haruka-chan is still far but we can't go back, can you continue to get to her?" she whispered kindly but seriously.

Neptune gave a small smile and nodded "Yes, let's go. There's no other choice, right?" she responded sounding a little better.

With the help of the other three senshi, Neptune got up and was held by Mars and Venus as they all limped as quickly as they could towards their destination where, as quickly as they'd come, the green and golden lights could no longer be seen.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Short chapter but I'll be updating sooner since summer has begun! Please review!


	17. Pale Horses

Pale Horses

For a brief moment, Uranus felt her heart tighten, squeezed by a fist of guilt, as her fellow senshi slid down against her and collapsed to the ground. Jupiter lay sprawled in the mud, breathing heavily with glazed eyes, trying hard to lift herself up but failing against the moist dirt under her. Defeated, the senshi of thunder finally gave up and resorted to moaning in pain, weakly kicking and punching the earth around her.

Uncontaminated by Matsuyama's orders, Uranus ignored the girl at her feet and concentrated on the fierce battle not far away, where the camp stood. With blank and cold eyes, she watched barracks and buildings fall to flames, gunshots adorn the skies like fireworks. Moving balls of fire zigzagged incoherently, no doubt people burning and trying to save themselves, the strong and cold wind moved the flames in different directions. Uranus, defend from exhaustion and confusion, could barely hear the shrill cries of the prisoners which echoed across the field and towards her. Burning trees followed the screaming as they quickly torched up one by one towards the debris and the crater where Uranus stood over Jupiter.

"What will you do, Sailor Uranus?" the Empress asked viciously.

Uranus groveled when she heard the wicked voice behind her. Holding her head high, heart and mind as cold as the snow at her feet, the senshi of air lifted her hand and produced a ball of energy, her energy, which grew larger and larger by the second, the power was such that the bright light even blinded Matsuyama. Unharmed by her own pressure, Uranus lifted the orb of power and looked down at Jupiter one last time.

"WORLD SHAKI..."

Indifferent to time and space, Matsuyama once again struck her palm fiercely into the ground, creating a long and intense wave which struck with awesome force and speed. Taming the continuum of time, the Empresses' reaction caused the entire area to pause and practically float disturbingly around her. The amount of strength used was incredible, particles could be seen colliding into each other in small sparks of energy, matter was deconstructed so clearly it was surreal. Left untouched by the collapse in reality were Matsuyama and Jupiter, the latter barely realized what had happened.

The Empress walked casually next to Uranus who's stagnant body gave small flickers of light, only to the trained eye could her mass be seen transforming. Seconds away from meeting it's target, Uranus's planetary attack hovered over Jupiter, it's sparks stronger and faster than anything around it. The powerful sphere shook restlessly against the time stopping charge, edging it's way closer to Jupiter.

"I've saved your life. Repay me" Matsuyama demanded as she looked down at the cowering senshi of thunder.

"Ami-chan..." Jupiter groaned, the only sound she had made for weeks.

The Empress shrieked in anger, her hair turned to flames again as she destroyed the forest behind her with a simple twist of her hand. The sudden disruption caused her time stop to quaver a little, jumping back and forth between time lines, for a moment, Uranus's attack fluttered up and down with an increased collision of particles, as well as the burnt trees, people, buildings and gunshots of the camp from a far. Realizing the frail boundaries she hit, Matsuyama relieved her power and lazily moved Jupiter away from under Uranus and her World Shaking, just far away enough to avoid any damage.

"You are dying. You can't save yourself or your princess. This is the moment to decide, do you want to die saving no one or at least saving Sailor Mercury?" the Empress said flatly moments after dropping the senshi of lightning a few feet away from her probable death.

"There...is...no...princess..." Jupiter moaned, twisting against her aching wounds.

Matsuyama laughed bitterly "There is and you know it very well. I can kill you right now, go after your girlfriend. If she doesn't give in then I'll go after Sailor Uranus" - she swiftly kicked Jupiter - "Listen to me! If Sailor Uranus doesn't work than I'll wait for your princess to come to me. I've heard of her and she never leaves her friends to die. If you, Sailor Jupiter, reveal to me everything I need to know, I promise I'll leave Sailor Mercury with life. You have no choice" she calmly slurred, looking down pitifully at Jupiter.

The sailor of thunder, slowly transforming back into her human self, smiled weakly between the flashes of thin light coming out from her, the warrior and mortal personas battling each other, "We've died before...we'll meet again...Sailor Moon will defeat you...she always does..." Jupiter whispered, her smile twisting into a very weak grin.

"Don't lie! You've never seen HER die!" Matsuyama cried as she slammed her palm to the ground. The earth trembled, pieces of it flew to the air and crumbled into nothing against a penetrating atmosphere which slowly metamorphosed into shapes and forms. From ashes, the Crystal Palace was reconstructed, in reverse, the great kingdom of the Moon revived into the day Metalia had invaded.

The princess of Jupiter had launched a final blow to the incoming soldiers from earth, when, she heard two heart shattering cries not far away. The princess of Mars also froze at the sound, she looked over at Jupiter who returned the worried glance. Without thought and ignoring the battle all around them, the two senshi ran towards their fellow senshi.

"Mercury! NO!" Jupiter cried as she flung herself on her knees and held Mercury's head on her lap. The senshi of water was shaking and battered, she could barely keep her eyes open. Jupiter looked up, tears in her eyes, to find Metalia slowly absorbing the entire moon, her dark energy creeping over the crumbling empire. Feeling the roar under her, Jupiter embraced Mercury protectively as hundreds of soldiers ran past them to fight, leaving specks of dust and dirt flying behind them.

"Mako..." Mercury barely whispered against Jupiter's chest, she could feel a heart bursting against it's ribcage from the senshi of lightning who held her tightly. "Mako...look...at...me..." the blue haired girl urged against Jupiter who tightened her grip and fought against her tears which inevitably came. Feeling the air burst and burn from behind her, the senshi of thunder let go and looked down at the girl in her arms, her face filled with tears.

"Mako...when I first met you...I thought...we'd never...get along...but my face felt hot..." Mercury said between breathes and moans.

Jupiter smiled, biting her lip and closing her eyes which poured "That's good to know, I didn't like you that much either..." she said chuckling between long breathes and sniffs. Another wave of smoke and dirt blew past them from behind. The sky had turned slowly black, filled with tormenting rays of dark lightning which roared into the ground, shaking everything around them.

"I love you, Mak..." Mercury barely hissed before closing her eyes and falling limp into Jupiter's arms.

"No! NOOOO! Tell me! wake up! Come on! Please!" the senshi of lightning cried as she shook the dead girl in her arms. "Ami...tell me why you love me..." Jupiter whimpered, lost in breathe and tears, she hugged Mercury against herself and crumbled. Heaving on top of Ami's body, Jupiter, practically blinded by her tears, looked up to see Mars, destroyed with grief, rocking Venus's limp body. Behind the senshi of fire a very large and terrible beam struck the moon, it blinded the two living senshi for a second before it collided and destroyed them, both holding the one's they loved.

Jupiter jerked her eyes open and took a deep breathe before choking. Lying on her side, the senshi tried regaining her breathe as she spasmed on the ground. Her tear soaked eyes could only make out the blurry forms of red and orange colors dancing in the distance. She tried to speak but her throat was barely able to produce small amounts of air which were inhaled and exhaled as quickly as they came. Turning on her belly with great difficulty, Jupiter tried to drag herself away using her weak arms towards the place she had left Mercury.

"Not until you tell me about the princess!" Matsuyama growled as she pinned Jupiter down with her foot.

/

"She's getting worse" Venus said worriedly as Neptune, who she held, was beginning to twist and growl.

Mars shifted the sickened senshi who was slouching over her shoulder and beginning to drool over her "We can't be that far, Sailor Moon?" she asked looking over at her leader.

Moon jumped and quickly looked at the sloppily made map in her hands, she turned it every possible way she could but everything seemed confusing to her. She looked over at her fellow senshi and shrugged.

"Give me that!" Mars hollered, taking the paper away from Moon. She also studied it but saw no real path. Without the green and golden lights, they had no way of knowing how far they were. Feeling embarrassed and tired from hauling Neptune as far as they had, Mars threw the paper into the whistling air "We know where to go, just keep walking" she instructed, sounding very determined.

Moon jumped and twirled trying to grab the map which instantly flew right by her. "Are you crazy? Why did you throw that away?" she yelled as angrily as they had seen her since everything had happened.

"We know where we have to go, don't be a baby!" Mars retaliated.

"Baby? Baby? ME? We wouldn't be saving Makoto and Ami if it weren't for me! I saved my brother, Minako-chan and Michiru-chan! Don't call me a baby!" Moon finally exploded.

"Usagi-chan..calm down..." Venus hissed as she felt Neptune fidget beside her, the growls and twists became unsteady.

"Don`t tell me to calm down, I...woah!" Moon cried as she dived away from Neptune who had easily released herself from Mars and Venus and had now tried to attack Sailor Moon. The sickened senshi turned her heel as she landed from her failed attempt and growled hungrily at the other three girls.

"We can't attack HER!" Venus complained as she stood with the other two senshi who were also ready to fight.

"We won't! She has to fight it!" Sailor Moon announced as she took a step forward and looked at Neptune deeply in the eyes - "Michiru-chan! You have to save Haruka-chan! She needs you!" she cried at the sickened girl on front of her. For a second, Neptune stopped and seemed to understand but moments later pounced on her prey.

"Help me! Help me!" Moon yelled as Neptune held her down and tried eagerly to bite at her neck.

Venus and Mars, scared and unsure, took a deep breathe and prepared themselves to attack. As they did, a large beam of golden light struck the sky from a far again for moments and suddenly stood there as if time had stopped.

Taking in the scene and staring star struck, Neptune lazily rolled off of Moon and crawled a few steps before falling into the snow. The rest of the senshi were too frightened to approach her.

"Haruka-chan..." the senshi of the ocean whispered calmly as she watched with glimmering eyes the golden light, weakly trying to pull herself along the cold snow.

"Michiru-chan?" Venus asked, carefully she walked towards the sickened senshi.

Neptune tried to quickly get up "That's Haruka! That's her power!" she cried, falling back down. Venus, confident, grabbed Neptune by the arm and helped her up. With a stern look, the senshi of love urged Mars to help her who did so instantly. The four girls continued their journey.

"What if she...?" Moon asked concerned as they walked towards the still golden light beyond them.

"We'll get to that when we have to" Mars replied as she turned to Neptune who kept her eyes on the beam which slowly began to implode on itself.

/

Mercury awoke almost instantly. She blinked her eyes but ignored her surroundings as she felt a straining pain her neck. Lifting a hand to her aching area and rubbing it, she remembered Makoto's face over her as she strangled her. Alarmed, Mercury tried to stand but found herself between two large pieces of cement, practically holding her down. Regaining her senses, she watched as the forest a few feet away from her was burning, the smoke covering the entire area. The senshi of water, confused and angry, lifted herself from the debris and tried to gather herself. It took moments for Mercury to realize nothing was actually happening, the trees were burning but unmoving until a split moment later everything broke and turned into chaos.

Time broke free; the burning fires and people in the camps collapsed again into hissing and cries of pain. The flaming trees, hovering lightly with their beautiful red, orange and yellow fumes were now blowing their burning cancer into the forest next to them. Uranus's power struck the earth bellow it with such force that even Matsuyama was forced to hold herself down, Jupiter along with her.

Mercury, though far away, was blown into the large brick of cement behind her. She hit her head, the blow was shaking but she managed to stagger up and watch from over another brick what was happening.

Uranus, very tired and annoyed, tried to get up from her very exhausted attempt. Despite her efforts, she collapsed and soaked her face and body in the mud under her, totally defeated. She looked to her left and met eyes with Mercury who immediately crouched down. The senshi of air smiled and closed her eyes for rest.

"You won't reveal who the princess is? You're worthless to me. Get ready to die!" Matsuyama cried dramatically as she formed an orb of dark energy in her palm and held it over Jupiter who readied herself to die.

"NO! You fight me first!" Mercury cried as she ran from her hiding place and placed herself between Jupiter and Matsuyama, inches away from the evil woman.

"Just as I predicted" - the Empress said wickedly as she slowly floated away from Mercury and next to Uranus- "she won't do much now, you're much smarter, not like these brutes" she giggled kicking the senshi of air as she pointed at Jupiter - "You've got a mind, not a heart. Sailor Mercury, you'll lead me to the princess" she chuckled before frowning and launching a dark sphere of energy at Mercury.

The senshi of water tried to avoid the attack by jumping but it was so large it hit her. She was thrown back and collided into the large outlining of the crater, feet away from Jupiter who was still groaning to get up. Still weak from her days in the camp, Mercury stood up and faced her opponent.

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

The attack was not foreseen and as so was effective against the Empress. The evil woman was hit and she almost fell over by the surprise. In the moments spared, Mercury ran over to Jupiter who was glowing between senshi, naked and her awful prison clothes. The blue haired girl held the brunette's head and smiled at her.

"I'm here, finally. I'll beat her, no matter what, okay?" Mercury said nodding at the girl in her arms.

Jupiter shook her head desperately "No, not again, you stay with me!" she cried as she tried to hold the blue haired girl down against her. A tremble under them broke the embrace. Looking up, Mercury saw the Empress smiling evilly at her.

"Get up and fight or I'll kill you together" Matsuyama growled, a demon inside of her crawling to get out.

"I'll fight you!" Mercury hollered as she got up, Jupiter weakly tried to tug at her skirt to pull her down. The blue senshi looked down at her love and smiled confidently. "We'll be okay, trust me" she whispered before facing her opponent.

"Don't lie to her!" - Matsuyama chuckled - "You two are going to die and that's it! Tell me where the princess is and I'll be gentle!" she woman screamed in laughter.

"I'll die before you get to my princess! Fight me face on you coward!" Mercury shot back, momentarily glancing at Uranus who shook in her spot.

Without a word, the Empress attacked Mercury and sent her back where she started from. Crumbling next to Jupiter, she weakly caressed her girlfriend's forehead and unsteadily got up.

"You're just as stubborn as she is, let's see how..."

Matsuyama's speech was broken when from across the field a prisoner on flames ran into the scene. The person wailed and screamed like a chicken without a head. The Empress frowned and with a pierce of her eye exploded the person into pieces, leaving Mercury shocked.

"You see, this is what I can do. You are a worthy adversary, not like that imbecile on fire. I can save your friend"- she directed herself to Jupiter - "If you help me find the princess and defeat her" Matsuyama said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter, we'll be together always" Mercury answered proudly.

"Believe what you must. Still, I'll kill her" the Empress said as she sent a blow at Jupiter. Quickly, Mercury placed herself in front and took the attack despite the brunette's protests. The hit blew both girls into the muddy wall outlining the crater. They were both incrusted into the mud, slowly slipping out and falling to the solid ground. Despite the pain, Mercury slowly detached herself from the trap.

"Don't get up, stay with me" Makoto pleaded, her powers finally turning her back to a mortal being. She tried to keep the senshi of water down but she didn't manage.

"GO! RUN! I'll fight!" Mercury cried as she launched herself at Matsuyama who frowned her eyes and also attacked with a dark and powerful force.

/

Another short chapter but as the end comes along it'll be like this. please review and tell me what you think! Listen to the song by Moby, Pale Horses, it's good!


	18. Nice dream

Nice Dream

"Come on Michiru-chan, we can make it..." Venus kindly cheered on; despite the cold, she could feel sweat roll down the sides of her face. The muscles in her shoulders burned with pain as she was now slouching from carrying a very weak Neptune, who in turn, was being practically dragged along the snow, her feet barely sustaining her own weight.

From Neptune's other side, holding her up, was Mars "Try to...hold yourself up a little...more" she groaned, shifting the aqua haired girl's crumbling body over her shoulder. Slowly and painfully looking back, the senshi of fire realized they had barely crossed a mile.

"Trade places with me, anyone of you" Sailor Moon said, watching her two friends ache.

"I can still go on a little longer..." Venus responded warmly, giving her leader an honest smile.

"Me too. We'll let you know when we've had enough..." Mars added, also giving a smile.

"I'm sorry..." Neptune mumbled, her chin slightly bouncing off her chest as they continued to carry her.

"Don't worry about it, we'll make it and save Haru..."

Sailor Moon was cut short when an explosion pushed them all down into the stinging, cold snow. The blast took place miles from where they had been standing, where they predicted the camp was. Over the heads of the four fallen senshi, a blue and black light collapsed and like the lights of Jupiter and Uranus, formed a great orb which consumed the sky.

"No,...Jupiter...Uranus..." Mars breathed as she lifted her head up to watch a whirlwind of dark lightning and crystallized blue adorn the earth with loud roars and blinking streaks of light.

"...Mercury?..." Moon whispered, recognizing the power glowing in front of her.

"HARUKA!" Neptune wailed as she launched herself up and began to stumble, running, towards the source of the lights. She barely made it past Venus's outstretched hand before falling over. The senshi of love was quick to pin her down though she posed no threat.

"That's...Sailor Mercury's power. Do you think...Uranus and Jupiter...are...?" Mars couldn't even finish her question but it was clear what she meant.

"Sailor Moon...please...leave me here...but save Haruka..." Neptune pleaded, filled with tears and heaving under Venus.

Moon looked over at the sensh of the ocean, defeated and slowly turning into a monster. She looked at the battle taking place from a far, the beautiful blue light slowly but surely growing weaker and dimmer. Shrugging, the leader of senshi raised her palms up "We have to transport" she informed between suggestion and demand.

Mars snorted mockingly "Are you joking? Neptune's in no state to do that! I'm probably in no state to do it! Besides, were only four. We need a least another senshi" she explained, annoyed.

"Do you have a better idea?" Moon barked back.

"How could I? We have two choices! Leave Neptune here to die or...go back and face a dozen zombies trying to eat us!"

"No Mars, we also have Sailor Moon's idea. Let's give it a go. What do you say, Michiru-chan?" Venus said as she gently squeezed Neptune's unharmed shoulder.

The senshi of the ocean groaned and moaned but got up on her own "I'll do it. Let's do it" she said with a confident smile.

Mars shook her head "Fine, let's go" she instructed, grabbing onto Venus's hand as well as Moon's who connected themselves with Neptune. The four senshi closed their eyes, concentrated and willing, as a powerful glow enveloped them, each glistening with their color accordingly. Lifted and floating, they felt their bodies collide against gravity and force themselves up and forward. Seconds later, they plummeted into the ground.

"Did it work?" Venus asked, shaking the snow that was sticking on her hair. Beside her, the other three senshi did the same as they lifted themselves up.

"No. We're practically back where we started from" Mars answered bitterly as she watched the black and blue lights bursting, still very far away. She looked back and saw only a few feet away the blood stain Neptune left from where they had previously been standing.

"Let's try again" Moon urged as she stood and held her hands out, inviting the others to hold them. A little more confident than before, the four senshi formed a circle and tried again. Hovering lightly and rocketing away in an instant, they took a little longer to slump back into the snow.

"That was better" Mars said earnestly, rubbing her lower back, as she looked behind and could no longer see the marks left by their first failed attempt.

The blue lights were now almost dying as the powerful black lightning consumed it. Feeling the energy around her malignant and poisoned, Sailor Moon jumped up and held her arms apart "Again, until we get there!" she cried out.

Venus, holding a heaving and sweating Neptune, bit her lip "Usagi-chan, we can't. Michiru-chan is too weak!" she howled back.

Lost for words, Moon simply held herself up, both arms and hands stretched out. Mars was about to also give in, when, looking over at the sailor of love, she remembered a feeling. A flood of memories crashed into the senshi of fire; their first kiss in love, sharing a warm blanket with Minako, making love, holding the blonde when she thought she would die...

"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" Venus asked lovingly as rocked Neptune in her arms and stared concerned at Mars who's eyes glistened with blue and black as tears filled them.

"Ami-chan...she saved you..." the senshi of fire mumbled, remembering her journey with Sailor Mercury to get medicine - "She wanted to leave so badly but...she stayed as long as she could for you..." - her mind raced back to images of Ami crying over Mako-chan - "We can't leave them...".

"Rei-chan...?"

Mars snapped her head towards Venus "Let's try again!" she demanded before throwing herself over Neptune. "Come on Michiru-chan! Haruka-chan needs you! One more try, the hardest you can!" she cried, pulling the fallen girl up.

"Careful with her!" the senshi of love complained.

"Minako-chan, do you love me?" Mars suddenly asked as she heaved Neptune against herself.

Venus, feeling confused, nodded vigorously "Of coarse!" she responded very enthusiastically but sounding a little annoyed.

"How much?"

The senshi of love's mouth fell open in complete disbelief "I can't possibly describe it! There's no way..." she slurred.

Mars smiled "Exactly. Now imagine how Michiru-chan feels right now. Haruka, Ami and Makoto. We can't leave them" she declared, pulling Neptune harshly away towards Sailor Moon.

Venus slowly got up and followed the senshi of fire "I get it. Let's use it to save them" she said before clasping hands with Mars and Moon. Once again, the four senshi held each other and invoked their powers. Their energy was stronger than before as they floated higher and higher.

"Sailor Neptune, let's save Haruka-chan!" Mars cried before feeling the full force of the sailor transport yank her miles away. Long and deranged minutes passed, flying between the trees, howling wind and crashing vigor of Mercury and Matsuyama fighting in the distance, before the four senshi impacted into the ground. Their journey was so much more powerful and quick, that they all skidded against the snow, leaving a trail as their bodies slid along.

"Ow! This better be it!" Venus growled, holding her aching side as she rolled over.

Sailor Moon, also in pain, was about to pout too before her eyes met a large and tall gate inches away from her face. From both sides of the metal entrance, two towers were burning, pieces of it falling to flames around them.

"What the...?" Mars barely breathed as she hoisted herself up.

Beyond the intimidating gate, at the sides of an avenue, buildings crackled in flames as they contaminated the air with smoke and debris. Bodies, unmoving and blood filled, adorned the area, leaving a mess. At the furthest end of the camp, the blue and black lights collided again and in an instant, Mercury's power died and inhaled itself back down into the earth.

/

I'm now challenging sexipistol against Makoto/Ami and Makoto/Minako. Let's go M and A! the war is on! te voy a ganar pinche culera! jajaja, peda el viernes en casa de la lame! Please read and review!


	19. Nice dream pt 2

Nice Dream. Part -2

Mercury slid against the wet mud of the crater, thumping along the way on the uneven ground, blown away by another attack from the Empress. Heaving and wincing, the senshi of water pushed herself slowly up, her back to her opponent. She wiped the dirt from her face and turned to face the enemy.

Matruyama's face was far from happy, in fact, she looked very disappointed. The evil woman growled in anger but her hair barely gave out a spark. In her hand she held a feeble ball of energy, crackling weakly as her hand shook trying to give it more power. The Empress looked at Mercury's tired yet grinning face. Composing herself, the wicked woman twirled the energy in her hand and grinned back.

"You're a brave little girl, I'll give you that. But you're no match for me, none of you are"

The senshi of water, tilting a little to her left from exhaustion, shook her head "You're wrong. You've only fought me and already you can't create a decent attack" - she said looking over at the Empresses Empresses unsteady hand - "I might not defeat you now but when Sailor Moon arrives you'll know what it's like to be no match" she snarled, grinning.

"You lie! Your princess is not coming to save you! You'll die, alone and humiliated, your power will be mine and by the time I meet the princess...I'll posses the energy of three of her protectors. She won't stand a chance against me" Matsuyama roared devilishly as she raised the small but potent ball in her hand.

"Then we'll have to buy our princess more time..." came Jupiter's hoarse voice as she limped over to Mercury and placed her hand on the smaller girl's drooping shoulder. "Sailor Moon is coming and I intend to weaken you as much as possible before she does. You don't have the strength to kill us both" the senshi of lightning grunted. With great difficulty, she straightened herself to full height and challenged the Empress proudly.

"Mako-chan, please..., let me take care of this. You've been through too much" Mercury whispered as she looked up at the taller girl beside her.

Jupiter looked down at her and smiled "I thought you didn't care if we died together" she said with a roguish grin.

"I don't...I just..." Mercury slurred.

"That settles it" - Jupiter said before stepping forward and confronting Matsuyama - "Well? Are you going to fight?" she cried menacingly. From behind, Mercury noticed her legs begin to buckle and the wounds on her body start to bleed again. The strength from her sickness and power from her henshin were slowly beginning to collapse.

"Mako-chan! You can't!" the senshi of water protested as she pulled on the taller girl's bruising and bleeding arm.

Jupiter, now pale and clammy, frowned down at Mercury "We can beat her, she just needs to you use her last bit of energy. Let's do it" she demanded before unsteadily striking a fighting stance. The senshi of water sighed but stood next to her partner.

Matsuyama stared down for a moment in thought, she closed her eyes in defeat before looking up angrily. Her fist slowly closed, putting out the small ball of energy it held. The woman, frightened and regretful, floated uneasily backwards and next the an unconscious Uranus. "I'm sorry I have to do this but...I promise, you'll be sorrier" she cried before pounding her palm down into Uranus's back and injecting her with a surge of dark energy. The fallen girl immediately awoke with a terrible cry and a frightful jerk as she spasmed out of control. Her cries were only matched by Matsuyama's equally horrifying fits of screaming.

"Haruka-chan!" Jupiter yelled unable to move as she watched the confusing scene.

With a loud bang, Uranus and the Empress were blown apart as the dark rays of energy consumed themselves into the senshi. A sudden silence invaded as they both laid, unmoving on the ground.

"What...just happened?" Jupiter asked as she slowly began to approach the two women.

"Don't! She might have taken Haruka-chan's power. We have to be careful" Mercury warned as she placed her hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

The senshi of lightning covered the hand on her shoulder with her own, feeling a small warmth on her chilled body "I don't think so...look at her...she's dead" she said through clenched teeth before falling to her knees.

The smaller girl flung herself down "Mako-chan! Hold on! Let me take you to the clinic" - she said before remembering the fires in the camp - "...or anywhere! Let's get out of here" she said helping Jupiter hold herself up.

"I'm fine, just...a little...tired..." the senshi of lightning mumbled almost casually though she could barely raise a hand to protest.

"Let's go, I'll carry you if I have to!"

"We can't...leave...Uranus..." Jupiter whispered.

"We won't, I promise! Let me take you somewhere safe and then I'll go get her...oh!" Mercury started to rant before she looked up and found Uranus, standing tall and strong, looking over at them with glowing black eyes. To her left, white as a ghost, withering and on all fours, was Matsuyama. The evil woman was now skinny to the bone. Her once beautiful hair was now a heap of white strands. The once elegant uniform she used was sliding disgracefully off of her body. But still, she looked up from her indignant position and cackled evilly.

"Oh no..." the senshi of thunder moaned as she sadly tried to stand.

"You stay here! I'll go!" Mercury demanded, her eyes never leaving the Empresses'.

"Now...it will...be...a fair fight! Two...against two!" Matsuyama screamed sounding insane. Some strands of hair flickered up as she cried out. It was clear she barely survived with little energy.

"Uranus, stop this" Jupiter pleaded getting up through winces and groans.

"She won't listen..to you. She doesn't know...who you..are. She doesn't know...who she...is" The Empress hissed between breaths. "Kill them" she ordered, weakly.

Without moving her mouth or her body, Uranus's World Shaking materialized and hovered over her outstretched palm followed by a blast of dark lightning which covered the golden orb. The two forces collided into each other and formed an immense fusion of energy and power which burst and crackled in the senshi's quivering hand.

"Kill them" Matsuyama whispered again, with a weak but satisfied smile.

"Get back!" Mercury urged as she tried pulling the taller senshi away.

"No" Jupiter grunted before pushing the senshi of water off with all her might. The smaller girl flew back and landed abruptly a few feet away. Taking a very deep breath, she readied herself "Alright, this is it. SUPER...SUPREME...DRAGON!".

The attack flew steadily and with speed towards it's target, exploding with beautiful streaks of green lightning. The dragon growled with the sound of thunder as it collided into Uranus in a burst of blazing lights. The impact was momentarily uplifting before the Jovian's attack was instantly consumed into the orb hovering over Uranus's open hand, only making the ball larger and more powerful. The senshi of air grinned evilly before roaring and launching her fierce and deadly energy at her opponent. Gasping and closing her eyes, Jupiter prepared herself to die.

A dreadful cry of pain filled the sky and rattled the earth. Mercury screamed uncontrollably as Uranus's attack struck her in the chest and pierced her heart with burning bolts of dark energy. From behind her, Jupiter felt her own heart explode in pain.

* * *

"HARUKA-CHAN!" Neptune shrieked, flinging herself to the ground at the edge of the crater. Eyes filled with tears, she dug her hands deeply into the snow under her.

"Ami-chan..." Mars whispered lost for breath as she watched the awful scene.

The light and energy of the attack stopped. Mercury spasmed a little before slowly falling back. Jupiter flung herself and caught the smaller girl, landing on her knees and holding her in her arms protectively.

* * *

It's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Bye. Cruz Azul 1 - 0 Chivas.


	20. Burning the past

Burning the past

Jupiter held a shaking Mercury in her arms, slightly hugging the pale girl against her bony chest. Venus and Mars ran up to them, they looked and took a few steps back, giving them space. The senshi of love broke into tears and was held by her partner who pulled her away slowly.

"Ami-chan...why?" Jupiter sobbed as she caressed the blue haired girl under her. The taller girl's hand gently stroked the dirtied hair from Mercury's face, smiling between tears and difficult breaths.

"I love you...you...know that" Mercury coughed, blood dripping from her mouth - "I can be...just as...stupid as...you are" she groaned before wincing in pain.

Jupiter lifted the smaller girl and shook her "I love you too Ami-chan! Come on! Let's leave! We'll go together! I promise!" - she cried frantically, grabbing Mercury's chin - "Don't you dare leave me! I'll never forgive you!" she wept hysterically, holding Ami tightly and looking down at dazed eyes.

"It hurts...Mako-chan..." Mercury mumbled, a trickle of blood sliding down into her collar.

"Where? where does it hurt?" the senshi of thunder asked, moving her eyes frantically over the fallen girl's body.

Mercury grabbed Jupiter's hand and squeezed it "Here..." she moaned, placing the taller girl's hand on her chest - "I can't...take it...you...suffering..." she breathed.

"Then don't! Don't make me...feel this way! Come on, I'll take you away! Please, hang on a little longer. SAILOR SATURN! COME, HELP US!" Jupiter cried desperately into the sky.

"HARUKA-CHAN! Stop this!" Neptune`s voice rang out.

"She's mine! You! Sailor Moon! If you wish to save your friends, hand over the crystal!" Matsuyama's roar followed.

Mercury squeezed Jupiter's hand harder to grab her attention "Remember...when we went to see...that..silly love movie...? I kept the..ticket...and when you wrote me...that note in class...´I'm bored. don't understand. Movies at my place later?`I kept that too..." she whispered, tightening her grip in pain.

Jupiter nodded eagerly, biting her lip until it bled "I do! I remember!" she said, gulping the salty liquid in her mouth.

"She'll only receive my orders, Sailor Moon!" the Empresses screamed in the distance.

"Than you'll have to face all of us, even if it's against Uranus!" Mars hollered confidently but sounding a little frightened.

"...I thought...you always smelled very nice...and...I liked that you were tidy...and how...you liked cooking and flowers..." Mercury said between breaths but smiling.

Jupiter tried heaving the senshi of water up but was stopped when a very weak and shaking hand pulled her down.

"...I'm sorry Mako-chan, I can't anymore..." Mercury coughed, pleadingly holding the taller girl down.

"No. I'll take you to...a doctor...anyone...stay with me!"

"...the day we danced, I asked you to dance" - the senshi of water slightly chuckled, spitting a little more blood - "I fell in love...after that...I couldn't...think...".

Jupiter, her grip firm on the smaller girl and her face as close as possible, giggled sadly "I didn't think you'd taken so long" - she quivered against Mercury's collar bone - "I liked you when we first met, when you blushed. You were so beautiful, like now..." she whimpered.

"...the day when we fished...and you held me...I was so happy...and when we...kiss..ed...better...I...love...you...Mak...o" were Mercury's last breathes before falling limp into Jupiter's arms. The blue senshi, glowing and unmoving, turned with a flash into her human self; an old and tainted uniform for doctors in the camps covered Ami`s dead body.

"No! NOO! Ami! AMI! COME ON! " Jupiter screamed as she shook the girl in her arms frantically, giving her long and heart filled kisses "Wake up! Come on! YOU PROMISED!" she continued trying to wake the girl.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The two attacks were enveloped by Uranus, who stood calmly watching her fellow senshi fight her. Matsuyama cackled as she directed herself towards a dead Ami.

"Watch! Look what I`ll do to everyone of you!" the Empresses cried before thrusting her palm towards the blue haired girl. Though Jupiter held her protectively, Ami's henshin energy left her and soared slowly into Matsuyama's open hand. The senshi of thunder tried grabbing at the rays of blue as they flew out of Ami, but her hands soared through them and she landed roughly on the ground.

With the dead senshi's energy, the Empress rose off the ground and regained her former beauty. She hovered majestically over Uranus, who crossed her arms and with black eyes watched the senshi with delight.

Jupiter clenched her fists in anger, trying to hold her tears which burst though anyway. Dizzy and breathing heavily, she laid Ami down carefully and gave her a kiss. "I'll die with you, like we said" she whispered to the dead girl before getting up and confronting her enemy.

"I'm sorry, was she your girlfriend?" Uranus asked, chuckling as she held her fingers against her chin mockingly.

The senshi of lightning heaved in pain emotionally and physically, blood searing down her body until it created a glimmering puddle of crimson under her. Feeling acid pump though her veins, hearing the wavy cries of Mars and Venus behind her, Jupiter launched herself at Uranus.

"Haruka! Don't!" Neptune cried pleadingly as she crawled against cement and glass lying in the dirt, her voice thick from sobbing, blood spraying from her wound as she strained her muscles to move.

For a brief and gasping moment, Uranus froze despite the green senshi running at her. She looked at Neptune and hesitated, a faint glimmer of fear covered her eyes as she slowly lowered her arms.

"Kill her! Kill them! Now!" Matsuyama demanded desperately, watching Uranus act confused.

Jupiter gave a furious cry before she reached her target, fists ready and glowing with her last bit of power. The senshi of air immediately broke free from her weakened state of mind and barely produced a small sphere of energy to throw at her opponent. The attack wasn't that strong but it managed to heave the senshi of lightning back into Sailor Moon and send them both to the ground.

Neptune, grabbing her wounded shoulder and shaking, stumbled to her feet and took a few steps "Kill me..before you kill them. I want to die knowing this isn't you" she groaned, approaching the golden senshi.

"Kill them! Stop this nonsense!" the Empress screamed as her body grew blue with Mercury's power.

"Please, Haruka..." Neptune begged as she came closer to Uranus who stared at her apprehensively. The slightly smaller girl reached her partner and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Kill me now If you don't know who I am" she whispered. Still holding her tense jaw, Neptune placed a soft kiss on Uranus's cold lips.

Matsuyama gave a growl before pounding her palm to the ground. The power was so weak that she immediately collapsed and began to regain it slowly but forcefully. Mercury's henshin was giving a great fight against her enemy making it hard to control or absorb.

"Michiru...?" Uranus mumbled, dazed as their lips parted. She placed a quivering hand on the shoulder and then on the cheek of the smaller girl in front of her. Uranus smiled and bent down for another kiss.

"I gave you my power! Kill them!" the Empress shrieked, still trying to master the henshin of water.

Like a curse of death, Uranus's eyes rolled up white for a moment before they returned into black orbs, shining down evilly on Neptune. The senshi of air smirked casually before lifting her hand from the smaller girl's cheek and returning it with a tremendous punch. Neptune was sent flying with a loud smack, her face turning red as she landed into the mud, specks of blood trickled into the snow from her split lip.

"No! You love her!" Moon protested as she placed an almost unconscious Jupiter on the ground.

"You do! Knowing how dangerous it was you still went out to get medicine for her!" Mars continued just as eagerly.

"And when you were gone...she couldn't take it! You were the only thing on her mind, no matter how sick she felt!" Venus added, slightly holding Mar's hand who she stood next to.

Uranus, frustrated and holding her head with her hands, shook desperately. Tears filled her black and fading blue eyes as the energy inside of her battled. She could hear the slight shrieks of Matsuyama behind her, urging her to kill. Unable to control anything, Uranus flung a fierce but small attack against her fellow senshi.

Mars, Venus and Moon covered their bodies against the threat but were still swung backwards into the hard soil. Jupiter's limp body merely sunk itself further into the mud, her face pale and unmoving from the sudden alteration. The three former senshi grasped at the air and earth around them, groaning and heaving from the impact.

Uranus's legs buckled before she fell to her knees. Her eyes relaxed as if ready to die, the black turning to blue and then glistening with salty tears, almost blinding her. With a fragile and shaking hand Uranus slid it through Neptune's hair who was gasping, sickened and crying, on the ground next to her.

"No! No! No! She's mine!" Matsuyama yelled, the lungs in her exploding as she grew into a blazing flame of blue. She screamed in agony as the fire burnt her. With one last palm to the white and brown ground, the Empress howled in pain as her energy grew into a fierce wave and took down the six senshi confronting her.

* * *

Princess Mercury stood like a statue in front of her window, her arms crossed and gripping her elbows tightly. She only blinked a few times when she looked down at the garden she and Makoto had once made. It was now destroyed and filled with ash and pieces of stone. Soldiers constantly made their way through the garden, trashing it and yelling before going into battle.

"Please come back..." Ami whispered as he grabbed her henshin pen which lay on the table next to her. Makoto or Princess Jupiter, was forced first to engage in the battle against Metallia, it being her duty as a senshi. Mercury, meanwhile, was forced to create tactics, which up until now served as nothing as she was locked up in her room hearing the cries and watching the destruction of the Crystal Palace. A sudden knock at her door made Ami jerk and grab her pen even tighter.

"Come in"

Despite the turmoil outside and panicked screams in the halls, Jupiter entered respectful and calm. The taller girl closed the door with a slam before bending over and heaving, trying to catch her breath.

"Mako-chan!" Ami said before throwing herself towards Makoto and holding her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. We have to go!" the brunette managed to wheeze as she tried holding herself up. A trail of blood followed the taller girl as she straightened her body.

"No! What happened?" Mercury cried as she held her free hand against a gash of Jupiter's side.

Makoto winced "It'll heal. We have to go fight, I'm sorry" - she said taking the smaller girl's hand away - "There's a loose board in my room where there was going to be training room. It's next to the table on my bed. Go there!" she said quickly before pulling away from Mercury.

"I`m going to protect the Princess too! I have to fight too! Who do you think I am?" Ami protested, furiously.

Jupiter was at the door when she turned around "I never said you wouldn't protect her. I just...don't want you to die" she whispered, her hand in the knob of the door.

Mercury's eyes blinked intensely between tears as she walked with long steps towards Makoto. Reaching the taller girl, she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You and I promised. If we had to die together, we would" Ami whispered before giving Makoto a soft and choking kiss; the sounds outside the door gruesome and heart piercing. The taller girl returned the kiss and slightly pushed the smaller girl away.

"Then we'll die together" - Makoto said placing her hand on Ami's chest, over her heart - "I love you Ami..." the brunette whispered taking the smaller girl's hand in hers and placing it over her own beating heart. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before losing themselves in a long and heated kiss.

* * *

Like a white tablecloth on a morning in the beach, Princess Venus's sheets shun just the same. It wasn't that the moon was that beautiful or something wonderful was happening, it just shun on the senshi of love's room that way. Like every different senshi, their room was magically enhanced that way, until they looked outside.

The Princess of Mars rolled over, feeling a hand hit her face as she did. She still wasn't accustomed to the yellow and orange lights attacking her face and was less used to the blonde girl sprawling her body over the bed.

Fearing the worst, Rei finally heard the war cries close to the Palace. Not daring to look out the window, she shook Minako awake.

"We can't...it's too early...in a little..." the senshi of love mumbled, naked she held her breasts weakly.

Mars shook the girl harder "We're at war, we have to fight!" she said strongly though tears were crawling into her eyes. In an attempt to prove her point, the senshi of fire transformed entirely into her fighting uniform.

Minako, holding a sheet to cover her naked body, nodded and twisted onto her back to grab her pen. With a cry and a whirl, the blond transformed into a warrior to protect her princess.

"We will probably die, you know that" Rei said as she held her thighs in front o her lover, both trying to hide the tears.

"I don't care. I got what I wanted out of life. I loved somebody and somebody loved me. Right?" Venus asked, nervously.

"We both did" - Mars said between sobs, grabbing onto the blonde as the chandelier above them crackled and began to spit out small pieces of glass - "I love you. It's going to be easy to die knowing I had you, all along. If we meet again, I hope it's the same. I love you so much" Rei said as she kissed Minako lovingly, the glasses of the chandelier falling down around them. Their heart filled moment was broken when a dark shadow over lapsed the bright windows of Venus's room and the rumbling outburst of a battle outside collided against the glass, tearing into sharp shards at the two senshi.

* * *

"I'm pregnant" Princess Serenity said as she dug her face deeper into the warm body holding her.

Endymion jerked a little in surprise but his smile reached his ears "This is wonderful! We'll call it..."

Before he could finish, knowing what was going on, he lifted his jaw to see Queen Beryl floating over them and reaching her enlarged palm down towards them. With a quick and easy attack, she killed Princess Serenity. Mamoru tried to retaliate but he too was taken away by death.

* * *

Enveloped by a an orb, strong dark red, were Michiru and Haruka as they hovered away from two planets blowing away. On the surface of Neptune and Uranus, the cities and towns of both stars were billowing in flames and spitting out ashes. The cries and screams of the inhabitants of those planets followed the two senshi as they traveled the galaxy.

Thousands of years passed before they arrived to the Moon, devastated and forgotten. Sailor Pluto guiding their way as they passed through the forgotten Palace. A light forced them into earth, where, certainly they would find what they had searched for during so much time.

Only holding hands, slightly, Michiru and Haruka pinned themselves together and held their faces as close as possible.

"We're here for a mission. We can't..." Neptune gulped as they began to land between tall trees.

The taller girl, flickering away some branches in the trees, smiled "I know we are. That doesn't mean we can't...love each other" she said as they both landed on their feet. Haruka, without a thought, kissed Michiru as she landed on the ground. "I love you" they both mumbled at the same time.

* * *

Flat on her on her back on the floor of the crater, Sailor Moon jerked up gasping, she almost threw up from the spasms in her throat. Gulping and panting, the pig tailed girl sat up against her elbows. Confused, she watched as the evil Empress from a far growled on all fours, breathing in the little energy from Mercury that was still inside her.

"H..H..ellll...o?" Venus moaned next to Moon, she shuddered against the slippery snow under her but still fought to get up.

"Help me guys, she's almost down" Moon said, looking over at Matsuyama who had now turned into a wavering, pale, quivering heap on the ground. Even the hair on her head had now fallen all onto the snow.

Mars, with her leg twisted and broken from the fall, clung onto Venus and nodded "Let's go, let's do it!" she said with amazing energy as the blonde holding her gave her a slight kiss on the forehead. Uranus and Neptune were still unconscious, the latter behind the former, both sprawled in an uncomfortable position.

"Wake up! Kill them! Now!" Matsuyama cried desperately, tears of anger dropping from her eyes as she rolled and crawled lamely, trying to get away. Her only savior, Uranus, was still unmoving on the ground.

"You've killed... Mercury..." - Moon took a long breath, trying to hold her tears as she stared at Jupiter crawling towards the blue haired girl who was dead - "I'm so sorry but I can't forgive you! Mars, Venus, Help me!" she commanded lifting her scepter up.

MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!

MARS FLAME SNIPER!

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

The three attacks collided against Matsuyama like a bomb, the evil woman shook intensely in her spot and broke into a shock of rage and pain. With no hair on her head, the enemy's bald scalp bubbled with flames until it turned into wax which slid down her face, turning it into blotches of yellow and red.

Exhausted by their overpowering attacks, the three senshi turned to Jupiter who was now cradling Ami in her arms. The senshi of thunder glowed desperately between her camp uniform and her henshin. But still, covered in blood and tears, crushing Ami's torso, she hugged the dead girl's body. She kissed the blue haired girl's forehead so desperately that the blood on her lip dripped down over Ami's closed eyelids.

"Leave her alone, she can't help us" Mars hissed, pulling Moon away from Jupiter who was broken down and destroyed with Ami in her arms.

"K...I..LL..T...H..E...M!" Matsuyama was barely able to moan before falling on her forehead and dying. Eyes eerily staring towards the senshi.

Holding her eyes in tears, Moon stared unbelievingly at the dead enemy "Is she dead?" she asked between sobs.

"I'll check" Mars said, her voice difficult and salty.

The senshi of fire limped carefully across the crater, unaware that Venus was behind her every step. The two girls approached the unmoving enemy. It wasn't until Mars kicked her in the side and the senshi of love did the same that they both realized their presence. Both girls had moved Matsuyama's body and nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" I said I'd go check!" Mars complained, angrily.

"I can't believe you'd complain! I want to be there with you! I'm a senshi too!" Venus attacked.

The fight stopped when both girls heard Moon scream as she held Jupiter and looked over to their left. In the flesh and standing proudly was Uranus, staring at the orange and red senshi.

"Attack her!" Moon urged from a far.

MARS FLAME SNIPER!

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

The two attacks were absorbed again into Uranus's glowing palm. The tallest senshi grinned and blasted her palm into the ground, sending the remaining senshi flying away.

"You thought I had died? I'm Empress Matsuyama! I'll live and die in everyone of you until I'm done!" Uranus scram before blasting Mars and Venus with a swing of her hand.

The senshi's of fire and love collided into the debris surrounding the crater. Their cries were unbearable with pain, they both exploded into heart wrenching wails and moans from the impact.

"Stop this! I'll give you the crystal! Just stop! Moon begged as her mind ached from hearing her fellow senshi suffer. Holding her face down and in anger, she pulled her broach out from her chest and reached it over towards the sailor of the sky.

Uranus approached her with an evil frown, her eyes glistening at the sight of the shimmering object. Her hand, twitching with greed, tried to clench the crystal but then,her hand inches away, she stopped and grew cold. The senshi of the sky turned immediately pale before transforming back into Haruka. With a blank stare and quivering jaw, the tall senshi fell to her knees and then flat on her face on the snow.

Behind Haruka as she fell, Michiru stood shocked with a large piece of bloodied glass in her hand. The aqua haired girl looked at Moon quickly before giving Haruka's a few more death blows to the back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please Read and Review. Felicidades Mexico! 2 - 0 contra Francia! Chicharito y Cuah!


	21. Warning

Warning

Three weeks later...

"...a provisional government has been implemented by the UN. Japan's seat in the Security Council has now been removed, leaving the organ with only 9 non-permanent members. Today, the Council declared 14 votes in favor of an emergency government to be placed in Japan, regulated by UN officials..."

Usagi yawned before wincing from a pain in her neck. She rubbed the aching area, feeling it tense from looking up at the television hanging from the ceiling. With no proper support from the chair she sat in, the blonde decided to gently lay her head on top of her arms on the bed next to her. Yawning again, she craned her head to look up at the television.

"...the former prime minister of Japan, along with other officials, will be prosecuted by the International Court of Justice for war crimes and genocide, amongst other illegal state affairs. Peace keeping task forces have already begun to attend to citizens who are affected by the horrible events which took place..." the reporter's dull voice continued to buzz in the quiet room.

Feeling her eyes begin to close Usagi sat up and reached for the remote control which lay on a table next to her. Looking at the small clock as she grabbed the device, it read 11:25 p.m.. The blonde sighed tiredly before turning the television off as she stretched.

"Sorry Mako-chan but I have to go. My mom is probably worried sick and I'm really tired," Usagi said as she got up and looked at the girl laying motionless on the hospital bed "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. Besides, Minako is in the room next door, she came to see you today so she'll probably be able to come tomorrow.".

Usagi stood there staring down at Makoto; the rushing sound of the respirator pumping air and the feeble blip of her heart monitor was the only response.

The blonde smiled with her eyes behind some tears "I think Rei will be able to leave her bed tomorrow too so she can visit as well. I'll see you soon, Mako-chan" she whispered. Bending down and parting some stray hairs from Makoto's face, Usagi gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Sad but relieved to leave the depressing room, Usagi barely gave the knob of the door a slight twist before she jumped a little in her spot "Oh! I almost forgot!," she yelped quietly. Turning her heel and fidgeting around in her bag, she walked back to the side of the bed and took out a bundle carefully wrapped in a white sheet.

"I found it when...when she left to get you" - Usagi choked between tears. She placed the bundle on the table and unwrapped it. Inside was Jupiter's henshin pen, pieces of it's green diamond were sprawled on the white fabric. "I'm sorry it broke, I shouldn't have taken it with me. Still, I thought you'd like to have it anyway" the blonde whimpered. She carefully wrapped the pen and pieces tightly and left them on the bedside table. She walked away.

"I found it under her pillow..." Usagi whispered, looking back at Makoto, before opening the door and leaving.

That night, the sky was clear and filled with stars. Though it was still winter, a warm and gentle breeze blew against Usagi as she walked back home. The sounds of the streets were louder and happier than they had been in months. For the people of Tokyo it had been three weeks since the shadow of fear had been lifted bringing with it some grieving but also a light of new hope. It felt safe and warm to walk the streets again, filled with kind and caring police officers, making it their job to maintain peace. It was like the tragedy had served to unite and strengthen the community despite the death of so many.

Usagi continued her long path, stopping to watch families and friends pray for the one's they lost. The night was decorated by so many candles being lit that it was hard not to stare. She felt a stab to her heart when she thought of Ami and how...they hadn't been able to say goodbye. With everyone in the hospital and Michiru disappeared, she felt lonelier than ever. Even Mamoru wasn't able to get back for another month a least, it being impossible to get back into the country after what had happened. Usagi, two weeks ago was forced to visit Ami's mother to give her the bad news but when she got to the apartment, no one was there. She hadn't dared to try again, not after feeling like she had. Deep in her heart, Usagi wished no one would ever answer the door.

"Usagi-chan..."

The blonde's thoughts were broken by the eerie sound of her name being called. She jumped and shrieked, twisting around to find the source. "Who's there!" she demanded with a shrill tone in her voice.

"Shh...be quiet! I can't be seen talking to you!" Luna protested from above.

"Luna? Is that you? You're...alive?" Usagi murmured overwhelmed as she looked up at the concrete wall beside her where two cat eyes stared down at her.

"Yes, it's me Usagi-chan. I came back" Luna said kindly, her owner's happiness to see her was pleasing. She was about to jump down into embracing arms when she noticed the blonde glaring angrily at her.

"Where were you? Why did you leave us? Do you have any idea everything that happened! Ami-chan died!" Usagi screamed, angered tears rolling down her face as she clenched her fists ready to hit someone or something.

"You don't understand! Be quiet so I can explain!" - the cat urged nervously looking around to see if anyone was there - "I died too" she whispered finally jumping down from the wall and in front of the outraged girl.

Usagi made a move to attack but stopped "You...died? How? You are right there!" she complained pointing an accusing finger.

"Please calm down! The house isn't far, why don't we get there and I'll explain everything. Maybe I could have something to eat?" Luna said in a calm yet pleading voice.

The blonde looked at the cat and noticed she was underfed, sighing she nodded "Fine but you'd better have a very good explanation because I'll throw you back on the street!" she threatened , receiving a nod. She walked quickly, Luna at her heels. They didn't utter a single word to each other as they arrived the house.

"What did I tell you? I don't want you out at these hours! I know your friends are in the hospital but...Oh! You found Luna! Where did she show up?" Mrs. Tsukino praised as her daughter and the black cat entered their residence. The older woman grabbed Luna and cuddled her happily.

"She was roaming outside the house" Usagi informed bitterly before yanking the animal away from her mother - "Goodnight" she whispered before running up the stairs and slamming her door.

"Well? What happened? Why'd you leave?" the blonde attacked when she was safely behind the locked door of her room.

"Usagi-chan! Open this door now! You need to feed that poor cat! I have some food!" Mrs. Tsukino hollered from the other side.

Luna's smiled but it faded when her owner frowned down at her. Usagi got up, unlocked and opened the door, took the plate of food from her mother and slammed the door again. She sat down on her bed in front of the cat and lifted the plate over her head "Explain" she demanded.

Luna licked her lips and eyed the food eagerly "Alright, I'll explain. While you were away, Artemis spotted a dark energy coming from some rats near one of the hospitals uptown. He noticed they began to mutate and kill each other and a few days later die. We both investigated the hospital and felt the same energy coming from the patients inside"

"And you didn't bother telling us?" Usagi interrupted.

"Listen to me! While we were investigating we tracked the source so we went to look for it. But...Artemis didn't tell me he had been bitten by one of the rats at the hospital. He became sicker and sicker until I couldn't handle him anymore"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. One night, when he was trying to kill me I begged him to stop. He tried to but it seemed impossible so...he jumped in front of a bus on the road" Luna said wincing at the memory.

Usagi's eyes grew wide, her jaw fell "He did that? Oh Luna! I'm sorry!" she moaned, taking the cat in her arms and squeezing her.

"It's okay! He's fine!" Luna wheezed, trying to detach herself from the sobbing girl.

"He's fine? He didn't die?" the blonde asked wiping away the tears from her swollen eyes.

Being dropped on the bed, the cat caught her breath "Y..es! I mean, he did die but he came back. I did too" she said.

"So...you died too? How did you die?"

Luna's cheeks turned red as she looked away "I got...caught in a rabbit trap. Luckily no one ever came to eat me so I just starved" she said sounding embarrassed. Her eyes roamed over to the plate of food.

"Oh! Sorry! Here, here" Usagi said pushing the bowl over to the cat who began wolfing down the food.

"...you two came back, like the senshi have. Then that means...Is Ami-chan alive? and Haruka-chan?" the blonde cried excitedly, sending cat food flying all over her bed.

"I don't know about Haruka. Their apartment has been emptied and we can't find Michiru. But yes, Ami-chan is alive" Luna answered quietly.

* * *

Feeling a hand slide gently through her bangs, Ami opened her eyes and looked up at her mother who was sitting on her bed and caressing her. She smiled at the older woman who looked older than she had remembered her. The young girl sat up and rubbed her extremely tired eyes.

"Come on honey, come eat some breakfast" Saeko Mizuno said as she continued to play with her daughter's hair.

Ami looked around and felt very confused. She knew she was in her room but deep inside she felt strange and detached. Her dazed out stare went ignored by her mother who pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so relieved you decided to go to Germany, you had me worried!" the older woman whimpered as she held the smaller girl.

"Germany...?" Ami breathed into her mother's shoulder.

Saeko let go and wiped her face "Come on, let's eat something and you can tell me all about it" she said getting up and leading the way. The woman walked with a limp and grabbed a cane which was propped against the doorway.

The blue haired girl couldn't believe what she was seeing, hurriedly she pulled the covers off and sprang out of bed. Reaching the kitchen, her mother was sitting at the table sipping some tea. Ami approached her carefully, the light from the windows exposing the older woman's scarred and worn out face.

"What's the matter Ami? I appreciate what you've been through but it was time to get out of bed. You've been there for a week!" Saeko said sounding less friendlier than before.

"A week?"

"Yes, since I picked you up from the airport. You flew in with those UN soldiers. Don't you remember what a fuss it was to get you in?"

Ami blinked her eyes repeatedly and shook her head "No. What happened to you?" she asked feeling the need to throw up, her head began pounding in pain.

"Enough Ami-chan! I've explained this to you too many times!" - Saeko shouted as she banged her clenched fists on the table - "please...let's try to have a nice breakfast and move on..." she whispered holding her face in her hands.

The blue haired girl nodded silently before beginning to eat the food in front of her with small bites. The frustrating pressure in her brain prevented her from enjoying the meal but she still tried to eat as much as possible. Her mother, sitting in front of her, also ate uncomfortably. Within long minutes of silence, Ami began to heave and shed tears.

"What's wrong? Come here" the older woman said as she got up and limped over to her daughter who she hugged "Don't cry my dear, we're alive. Let's be happy about that and look ahead".

"I'm...sniff...sniff...so confused!" Ami wailed as she tightened the embrace with her mother.

Saeko released the smaller girl and grabbed her face gently "I know it's hard and you're probably still in shock but everything will be okay, I promise. We're together and that's all that matters, alright?" she said wiping the tears from her daughter's burning cheeks.

Ami nodded between gulps and gasps, she gave her mother a long hug before letting go and returning to her food. Satisfied, the older woman smiled and began clearing her dishes.

"By the way, Usagi-chan called this morning. She's coming over in a little bit so hurry up and get ready." Saeko said casually as she scrubbed a pan.

Ami frowned and looked up at her mother in doubt "Who?" she asked sounding annoyed and confounded.

* * *

Luna shook her head angrily as she walked next to Usagi "She won't remember anything without her henshin pen. Leave her alone!" she demanded looking up at the blonde.

Usagi, skipping with a bag in her hand, smiled down "I don't care. Do you know why? Because I want to be friends with her even if she doesn't know who I am. Besides, I bet when she sees us all she'll remember" she said confidently.

The cat shook her head "This is a bad idea and you know it. What are you going to say when you see her? She's probably very confused right now and you showing up will only make things worse. Let's go see grandpa Hino and go back home or to the hospital. Listen to me" she suggested tiredly. She had been cautioning the blonde since the night before but nothing said seemed to help.

Usagi stopped at the entrance of the Hino shrine and looked down at Luna with a sympathetic smile "I know you mean well but it's something I have to do. I promise I'll be smart about it, don't worry. I owe it to Makoto as a friend, at least to let them meet each other. If Ami doesn't want to see us again then I'll leave her alone" she assured before beginning to walk up the steps of the shrine. Luna rolled her eyes and sighed and then followed the blonde up the steps.

When the pig tailed girl and cat reached the top of the temple they were surprised to see Rei's grandfather sweeping joyfully. They approached him and he gave them a satisfied grin.

"Hello! I'm glad to see you again!" the old man said filled with energy.

"Hi! I see you're feeling much better, I'm glad" Usagi replied happily.

"That soup and rice balls you've been bringing have really done the trick" - grandpa said, rubbing his belly - "How is my Rei-chan doing? Is she better?" he asked with a somber tone.

The blonde nodded vigorously "She's much better! I think Rei-chan will be able to get out of bed today! Now that you're feeling well, why don't you come visit her?" she said, handing a bag of food over to the old man.

Grandpa Hino opened the bag and smelled it. He smiled and licked his lips "I think I will. Yuichiro should be back today so I'll ask him to take over the place while I'm gone. It's been crowded with people these last few days" he added.

"Well, I hope you do come. I have to go now but I'll see you soon!" Usagi said before bowing and turning back to the steps.

"Thank you!" the old man cried as he waved at the blonde's retreating backside.

The young girl and cat walked down silently and into the streets where they proceeded towards Ami's apartment. The day was cold but filled with sunlight, the stores and stands were already filling up with happy costumers, a sweet smell of cinnamon and honey invaded Usagi as she passed a steaming cart of freshly made treats.

"It's like nothing ever happened"

"Exactly. Which is why you should leave Ami-chan alone. I can't believe you're so calm" Luna whispered as they passed a hoard of people crossing the street.

"Leave it alone. I'm going to do it whether you like it or not" Usagi hissed annoyed as she flashed her gritting teeth at the cat. She stopped in front of a very elegant building and blushed at the doorman who was looking at her suspiciously after catching her talking to her pet. The blonde reached the door with an uneven smile on her face and was stopped by the man standing there.

"Er, who are you visiting, ma'am?" the doorman asked nervously.

"Oh. I'm here to see Mizuno Ami. I'm her friend, Tsukino Usagi" Usagi responded with an embarrassed grin on her face.

The man nodded and slightly opened the door to inform another man who guarded inside. "He's just calling the Mizuno residence to let them know you are here" the doorman informed with a friendly smile.

For the last hour Ami and her mother had been discussing over who Usagi Tsukino was. Saeko was furious since she insisted her daughter knew her very well and they were practically best friends. She mentioned the other three girls but Ami could not remember ever being friends with them. Feeling very uncomfortable by a visit from a girl she barely knew or remembered from high school, the blue haired girl gave up and went to take a shower and change. When she came out from her room, clean and clothed, Ami groveled back in when she found her mother instructing over the intercom for their guest to come up.

"Stop acting silly and come out! She's coming up! You'll remember her when you see her!" the older woman demanded from the living room. Within minutes the doorbell rang and Saeko greeted Usagi as she let her in. "Ami-chan! Usagi-chan is here!" she screamed patiently.

"Come here, sit down. Would you like something to eat? Some tea?" Saeko offered as she leaded the blonde to the sofa.

Usagi shook her head and sat down "Thank you, I'm fine." she respectfully replied. She tried hard not to stare at the limping and scars of her friend's mother.

The older woman smiled "You'll have to forgive her, she's still a little shocked since she returned from Germany. AMI-CHAN!" she suddenly hollered.

A door slowly creaked open and small steps could be heard. From behind the wall, Ami appeared red in the face and looking down, her hands clenched and hidden behind her. She looked up and grinned anxiously at Usagi who smiled.

"Well? Aren't you happy to see Usagi-chan? Come on, say hello" Saeko encouraged as she waved her daughter over.

Ami bit her lip and clumsily walked over to the sofa. She sat down and gave the blonde a crooked smile "Hello Usagi-chan" she mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Hello, Ami-chan. How are you?"

"Fine." the blue haired girl answered flatly.

Saeko looked back and forth at the two uncomfortable and silent girls. She clasped her hands together and smiled "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm off to the hospital so, Ami-chan, I'll see you tonight, okay?" she said grabbing her cane can purse. She walked off to the door.

"What? You're leaving?" Ami asked in protest.

"Yes. They need me at the hospital more than ever. I'll see you tonight" the older woman responded, clenching her lips in frustration before leaving the apartment.

As the door clicked shut, the genius grabbed her forehead in pain. She turned to look at the girl next to her and shifted a little in her seat. "I'm sorry, I have a headache" she announced a little randomly.

"That's okay. Do you need anything?" Usagi asked kindly. She made a move to place her hand on Ami's shoulder but thought twice.

"No. I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry about this. I don't have many friends and my mother is just worried about me, so...I'm very sorry she called you to come" the genius said still looking away.

"No! She didn't call me! I came on my own. Er, do you remember me at all?" Usagi carefully asked.

Ami finally looked over at the girl sitting next to her "I do. You go to my school, right? You're always late to class, oh! Sorry! I mean, you're sometimes a little tardy..." she said quietly.

The blonde's face fell "You're right, I'm always late. Is that all you remember?" she asked hopefully.

The blue haired girl gave a little shrug "I guess so. Well, I remember you hanging out with Naru Osaka and Gurio Umino? And a blonde girl...something Aino? And...a very tall girl...Kino?" she replied kindly.

"Yes! Makoto! Do you remember her?"

Ami flinched from the blonde's over excited response "I guess I do. I've never talked to her, she's a little...intimidating. I don't have many friends. Why?" she asked curiously.

Once again, Usagi's smile turned sad "Oh, nothing. I just thought...maybe you'd remember her. She thinks you're great" she said stupidly. Realizing her mistake, the blonde waved her hands innocently.

The blue haired girl's face turned a crimson red "She...thinks I'm great? I...I barely know her. Why does she think that?" she asked while playing with her fingers nervously.

"No, no, she just thinks...well...that it's great how...good you are at physics! Mako-chan has a really hard time with them and you're so good. You know, we admire you..."

"Oh. Well, If she needs help...I can tutor her, if she wants to. She's welcome to come over, if she likes" Ami stuttered, her face feeling hot and flushed.

Usagi smiled at the reaction but held her posture "Alright, I'll let her know. She's not well right now so It'll have to wait. I should probably go...".

"What's wrong with Makoto-chan?"

Unsure of what Ami knew about the whole mess in Tokyo, the blonde held her tongue "...well, she's in the hospital but she'll be fine. Nothing too serious, don't worry. I'd better go, I'm going to go see her" she said getting up.

With uncommon forwardness, Ami grabbed Usagi's arm as she began to walk away "Wait! You know something...tell me! Please!" she begged.

The blonde looked at her sadly "I don't...".

"Please! I'm so confused! Why does my mother say you and I are friends? What about Kino Makoto? And Aino and...Hino? Just tell me what's going on! I can't remember anything! Please help me!"

Usagi swallowed with difficulty "I can't help you, I'm sorry Ami-chan. I just thought...you'd remember. I'm sorry I bothered you. I have to go now..." she said pulling away.

Ami grabbed the blonde and held her tighter "No! You know something! Tell me, please! Show me! You don't know how this feels! I can't explain anything that's going on, I'm trapped. I want to see Makoto-chan, take me!" she pleaded.

"I can't, I shouldn't..."

"I promise I won't be a burden. If it's awkward and strange...I'll leave you alone. You have to understand, there's a longing I have, I can't explain it but...I feel like you have something to do with it. You probably think I'm crazy but...you came here for a reason, right?" Ami said with a desperate glare and tone in her voice.

Usagi sighed and looked at the piercing blue eyes in front of her "Alright, you can come with me. I have to warn you though, it's probably going to be more confusing than now" she said, remembering Luna's words.

Ami nodded eagerly. She grabbed her keys and brushed past the blonde and out the door. Usagi scratched her head nervously before following the blue haired girl.

* * *

Michiru poured some steaming tea into a cup. Blowing a little on the hot liquid, she wrapped the recipient in a paper towel and walked over the living room of her new apartment. She placed a coaster on the table and on it the cup. The violinist sat down and cuddled into the taller girl sitting next to her.

"Thank you" Haruka said as she pulled her girlfriend closer.

"I'm glad you're back. I thought I lost you..." Michiru murmured, giving the blonde a kiss on the neck.

"You knew I'd come back. We can't be apart, it's impossible. Ying and Yang" Haruka giggled.

The aqua haired girl gently hit her lover on the chest "I was worried. You barely recognized me for two weeks! Anyway, it's alright now..." she said taking Haruka's chin in her hand and giving her a kiss.

The tall blonde returned the affection and smiled "I know. I just wish it could always be like this. How about moving to India? Would you like that?" she asked mockingly.

"Maybe" - Michiru grinned - "Do you think we should have told Usagi-chan and the others? They might not even know Ami-chan is probably alive. We did desert the apartment. What do you think?" she asked as she playfully began to unbutton Haruka's shirt.

"I think we should spend sometime alone until everything has calmed down and then..." Haruka gently pushed Michiru down and began to kiss her neck and collar - "...we can let them know we're here. Right now, I only have eyes for you..." she whispered seductively. Her kisses trailed down to a large scar on Michiru's shoulder. Smiling, she touched and kissed the blemished area.

* * *

"I'm sorry for asking but...has the city always been like this? Why are there so many UN soldiers? And why are there so many burnt buildings?" Ami asked astonished by the changes in Tokyo.

Usagi waved her hand dismissively "Don't worry about that, it's just what needed to be done. You know, after what happened" she said calmly. From the moment they left Ami's building, the blonde tried to explain what had happened for almost the last six months in Japan while the genius was in 'Germany'. The blue haired girl was incredulous and dumbfounded since she couldn't recall hearing anything about it but the evidence on the street made it all a little clearer.

"I feel like I've been in a coma all my life" Ami said with a desperate chuckle.

"You'll get used to it, hopefully. You should have seen it before..." the blonde replied trying to sound funny. The remark just made the two girls more uncomfortable than they already were. Deciding that silence was better, they walked quickly and nervously. Luna at their heels.

When they reached the hospital, the genius noticed the black cat stopped behind them and sat steadily "Um, is the cat yours? It's been following us since we left" she asked looking down at the strange animal.

"Oh! Yeah, she's mine. Her name is Luna. Don't mind her, she likes following me around" Usagi said giving Luna a disapproving smirk.

"Ok." Ami said as she followed her new friend into the building, her eyes staring back at the familiar black cat sitting obediently on the sidewalk. For some unknown reason, the feline gave her a chill and lightning bolt pain on her forehead. She touched the pain stricken area and winced.

"Are you alright? We can leave if you'd like" Usagi said, noticing the blue haired girl's sudden reaction.

"It's nothing, just a little headache" Ami assured as they waited by the elevator of the hospital.

"Listen, can I ask you a really weird question?" - the blonde asked as the doors of the elevator opened and she let Ami in first - "It's alright if you don't answer.." she added getting in.

The genius nodded, still holding her head.

"Well...where would you hide something really secret? Like if you had a gun, where would you keep it?" Usagi asked tentatively.

Ami turned to look at the other girl strangely "A gun? I don't have one and if I did I'd probably keep it out of my house. Why?" she replied curiously.

"No reason. Here we are." the blonde said as the elevator ringed and opened it's doors. They stepped out into a blue hallway filled with nurses and doctors. Usagi grabbed Ami's arm before she could go any further.

"She's not alright, okay? She's been in a coma for the last three weeks. Like your mother, her face is...different" the blonde dared to warn.

Ami nodded reassuringly. Though she didn't understand why her classmate was being so serious and precaution, she understood her position by just being there. The two girls walked between a hall filled with rooms, patients and family in each one. Doctors and nurses walked a little more casually, holding pads and trays, than in any other hospital Ami had been in. This made her a little more calm as Usagi stopped in front of a room almost at the end of the hall.

"We're here. Are you okay?" the blonde asked, her hand on the doorknob.

The genius nodded confidently even though she could hear voices on the other side of the door. Following Usagi, she entered the room and was surprised to find a blonde and black haired girl in a wheel chair inside. Both girls were huddled over a brunette patient in the bed.

"Hey Usagi! Good to see you, I thought...Ami-chan?" Minako's croaked in amazement. She burst into tears and limped over to Ami and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! I thought you were dead! We all did!". The blonde's cast on her arm almost broke Ami's neck.

The blue haired girl tensed up and struggled against the girl holding her. She looked over at Usagi, searching for help.

"Come on Mina-chan, you barely know her" - the pig tailed blonde chuckled nervously - "Come on now, let her go" she said pulling Minako off of the scared girl.

Rei, just as astounded but with a little more perception, got the hint "Sorry about her, she's just a little sensitive right now. Mizuno Ami? You study with them, right? I'm Hino Rei. Nice to meet you" she said wheeling herself towards the three girls and holding her hand out to the confused genius.

Ami took the miko's hand "Nice to meet you" she said, eyeing an equally confused Minako who was struggling against Usagi's strong hold. She noticed the black haired girl was just as scarred as her mother. A long cast ran down from her foot to her thigh. Various bandages aligned both her arms.

"Well, these are my friends Ami-chan. And that in the bed, is Makoto Kino" the odango head said pointing towards the unmoving brunette in the room.

"Oh. Yes, I remember her..." the blue haired girl mumbled uncomfortably. The three other girls looked at her expectantly so she approached the bed slowly.

"We'll leave you two alone. You should talk to her, they say it helps" Rei said before heaving herself up from her chair and opening the door, she motioned the two blondes to follow her.

"Wait! Why can't she remember..." Minako tried to say before Usagi held her mouth and pushed her out of the room.

Ami stood, alone and confounded, next to the bed where Makoto laid. Feeling very awkward and embarrassed, she looked around to see if anyone was watching. The room was silent except for the constant beeping and pumping coming from the machines connected to the tall girl in the bed. She looked at the comatose girl and noticed the same scars on her face as her mother's. Upon further and uncomfortable inspection, she also noticed scars on her arms and a very long one leading from her collarbone down into...wherever. The small girl felt she should leave but decided it would be rude to Usagi. Biting her lip, she walked around the bed and sat in a very uncomfortable chair beside the bed.

"Hello Makoto Kino. I'm Ami Mizuno. We go to the same school" Ami said, feeling very stupid. She shifted in her seat before looking at the girl in the bed. Her eyes traced the strong jaw and long lashes on Makoto's face. She wanted to touch them but again felt awkward and confused. The blue haired girl looked at the long scar embedded along the brunette's upper right eye down to her lower cheek. On impulse, she got up and trailed her finger across the broken skin, gently grazing the breathing mask on Makoto. She felt a small grope in her heart which made her stop and quickly sit back down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be touching you..." Ami apologized to a comatose girl. Realizing the situation, she laughed. "You can't even hear me, can you?" she said mostly to herself.

"I wish I knew what happened to you..." the genius whispered as she boldly touched a scar on Makoto's arm. Her hand hovered down until she reached the sleeping girl's hand and held it. "Am I supposed to know who are? Why am I here?" she asked, gently playing with the fingers she held.

"To be honest, I thought I would have some answers coming here. Usagi-chan was right, it became more confusing. I mean, Why would you think I was great? I'm just good at school, so what? Still, if you'd like, I can help you with physics. It's not that hard if you try. Although, I've seen you in class and honestly all you do is fall asleep of scribble notes to Usagi-chan or...Minako-chan?" Ami began to ramble comfortably.

"I'm not being mean or anything. Everyone is good at something. I've heard you're good at sports and Home Ec.! Maybe I can tutor you in physics and you can help in Home Ec. I'm really bad at making pies and cookies but I'm also really bad at softball. Maybe we should get together to study, you can help me and I can help you! Of coarse, when you wake up..." the blue haired girl sighed, realizing she was holding hands with Makoto. She was about to let go before she grasped how at ease she felt. Deciding it was better, she didn't let go.

"Your friends care for you a lot. I don't really have friends, although my mother seems to think so. Look at the flowers they left you. I know you like them, you're in the gardening club" Ami said as she looked over at the vases filled with flowers on her beside table. She carefully grabbed at a lilly, a petal slowly fell onto a bundle wrapped in cloth laying next to the arrangement of flowers. Looking at it tentatively, Ami shrugged and unfolded the sheet.

"Wow. This is a very nice pen, though it's broken" the blue haired girl said as she touched the remaining green gem on the pen. An electrifying sensation, harsh but comforting, ran down her body. She jumped and looked at the object with a scared face. Deciding it was none of her business, she folded the pen again and left it alone.

"I shouldn't be here" Ami quickly said as she got up. Walking towards the door, she couldn't stop looking at Makoto. Feeling safer and more relaxed than at home, she stepped back and returned to the horrible chair. "Okay, I'll stay a little longer. But I can't leave too late, alright? Just awhile longer..." she said grabbing onto the taller girl's hand.

For hours and hours, Ami talked about everything. She released herself from what she wanted to be, her worries and even confided to Makoto about her recent confusion. Like when they were lovingly holding each other last summer, she talked about her dreams and hopes. Her entire day was spent talking to a comatose girl she didn't know. No one ever came back, not even Usagi. As night sailed through, Ami, unabashed, was holding Makoto's arm and slurring her averages to get into medical school. Without realizing it, the genius slumped over and fell asleep against the bruised and scarred arm she was holding.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here. Are you a relative?" a nurse asked while walking in at dawn.

Ami opened her eyes and in a daring attempt tried to keep them open against her heavy eyelids. She yawned against her hand and tried falling back to sleep. She still held Makoto's ragged arm.

"Well? Are you a relative? Come on, wake up and answer me!" the nurse demanded as she trotted over to Ami and tried to pull her up.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave!" the blue haired girl cried, fighting off the woman who was chucking her away.

Looking back, Ami felt her heart ache and tare. As she opened the door, Usagi bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry Ami-chan. Well, since you're here. We should talk" the blonde said as she eased the genius back into the room.

"About what?"

"About everything that has happened" Usagi responded as she pulled Ami, She gave the nurse a harsh look who left angrily.

* * *

What? what's going on? sorry, pulling a chuck palahniuk move on you! don't worry, still a few chapters away from finishing. everything will be explained later on, just couldn't resist myself with this chapter. I feel like i kinda disappointed a few fans though, so please review! Mexico! Vamos adelante! el juego sigue en pie! argentina sera bueno en futbol pero somos mejores en todo lo demas!: btw, sexipistol, me debes 500 pesos! jaja. Enjoy, have fun and I'll update soon! Finally! the title makes a little sense! listen to the song and think about Ami's predicament. and than...review about it!


	22. Anoche soñe contigo

Anoche soñe contigo

"Michiru- chan! No!" - Sailor Moon cried as she weakly fell to her knees - "I could've saved her..." she whispered to herself, arms falling limply to her sides until her gloved hands felt the cold snow under them. The pig tailed senshi hung her head sadly, trying to ignore the moans of pain from Mars and Venus who suffered behind her.

A rush of breeze filled with snow and debris hit the five girls, despite the surrounding wall of the crater they were in. They held on to each other, those who were close, as the tide of wind passed against their bruised bodies.

Feeling the sharp cuts of frozen wind pass beside her, Moon looked up to see Neptune laying on Uranus who was filled with blood and clearly dead. The senshi of the ocean soaked her lover's back with tears, tainting the crimson red with a clear and salty color.

"Haruka-chan..." Moon whispered, her arm raised itself limply, tears falling from her eyes. As she grasped the moment and understood, her mind sailed back to the moans and screaming from her friends suffering behind her.

"Ugh! Good job Sailor Moon! Please, let's leave!" cried Mars desperately and hurriedly as she held her damaged leg. A bone stuck out which didn't seem to be healing as it should've with her power. The senshi of fire clenched her teeth tightly as well as her eyes as tears fell from them; still, she held a satisfied smile when she looked over at her pig-tailed princess.

Sailor Moon nodded before spotting a green fuku flying off into the distance. She watched as Sailor Jupiter ran off into the white plain, Ami's dead body bouncing with each long step the brunette took.

Before the princess could even stand, she was threatened by at least a dozen bloodied soldiers aiming at her and her senshi.

Jupiter ran like never before. Holding Ami in her arms, feeling she could save her, the tall girl ran across the buildings in the camp and into a deserted field, white and vast, the senshi in green did not stop despite her tear filled eyes and destroyed heart.

In the distance, she heard gunshots and cries but that didn't stop her. As she ran, Jupiter wailed for Sailor Saturn to come and save her. She looked down at the blue haired girl in her arms, pale but smiling, who hadn't moved for a long time.

Jupiter slowed down and eventually stood still as she held her love. Smiling in pain, she fell to her knees and lowered Ami gently onto the cold ground. Holding the smaller girl's head against her collarbone, Jupiter wept crashingly into Ami's neck.

"...too see you again...that's why I did this...too see you again...to see you again...to be back..."

Jupiter smiled weakly down at her dead lover and held her tighter, the force making it hard to breath but she didn't care. She could hear various footsteps approaching her, one's too familiar, the boots of soldiers.

"I'll be there soon, with you..." Jupiter whimpered, giving the girl in her arms a very delicate peck on the lips.

"...to see you again. That was my last wish too. Let go Mako-chan...please..." Ami-chan's voice appeared though her lips did not move.

"Where are you? Ami-chan!" the senshi of lightning screamed into the air as soon as she realized the body in her hands was not moving.

"...we've been apart a long time. It's time we're together, you were right, it hurts the heart too much...I'm dying to see you again...now, get down..." Ami's eerie voice floated against the wind.

Jupiter barely registered in time before a hurdle of bullets swirled around her, barely missing her body. The senshi ducked but made it her task to cover her dead girlfriend's body.

"Ssstay down! We- we -we are ordered to...shhoot you!" a very shaky and frightened soldier demanded lamely as he held his gun toward Jupiter's back.

"She's dead! What do you want with us?" Venus wheezed angrily in pain as she looked up at the soldiers pointing their guns at her. She winced as she held her damaged arm, swollen and red, eager to hold Mars's shoulder.

"We we're ordered to..." - a young and confused looking soldier began shouting - "...kill you..." he finished unconvincingly.

"By who? She's dead!" Mars cried in sheer pain and agony. She could barely hold herself if it wasn't for Venus.

The soldiers looked over at the rotting body of their Empress. They all snickered a little before resuming their menacing positions against the senshi. "We have to kill you" one of the men said in a slightly confused and regretful tone.

"No! We saved you! Listen to me...we're here to help..." Moon said as she approached a soldier who was now crying and shaking terribly - "I promise you...we're protectors of this ear..." her speech was broken by the sound of a gunshot as a bullet soared towards her.

"...I lost...I'm sorry..." Jupiter moaned as she waited for a bullet to pierce her heart from behind.

"...I was going to ask you to marry me...one day...when I saw you again..." the brunette continued to slur into the girl's deaf ear.

A wavering footstep from behind broke the moment "I'm going to shoot you! Now!" a quivering soldier wailed as he held his shaking gun at the kneeling senshi's back.

Jupiter nodded without looking back at her attacker. "Marry me, Ami-chan..." she whispered, taking the smaller girl's hands in hers and kissing them.

"...I will..." came Ami's gentle and shy voice from above. Jupiter jumped a little before she heard a bullet shot launch itself towards her.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes as she waited for a bullet to tear her skull in half. When a few seconds passed and nothing had happened she opened her eyes, feeling them twenty pounds heavier. She tried to heave her arms up but she couldn't, not even her legs could move without feeling 30 pounds heavier.

"I'm sorry Princess, I only have a few minutes..." came Sailor Pluto's reassuring voice as she stood with her glaive which shook from the tension.

"...you stopped time again?...how?" Moon asked in amazement as she watched Venus and Mars try to move.

"It doesn't matter why or how, you must de-transform so I can send you back home..." Pluto urged as she began to tremble with power.

"But...Mercury and Jupiter, their still out there..." Moon protested.

Pluto whirled her glaive elegantly, closing her eyes she summoned the three senshi in the crater away. The three girls, hurt and in normal clothing landed gently on the Hikawa Temple's garden where several people who were praying ran towards them.

Jupiter's tight muscles relaxed, feeling she could no longer move. She was slightly happy she hadn't been shot but still, with difficulty, she looked over her shoulder to see Sailor Pluto. The tall and dazzling senshi of time smiled at her comrade.

"...Pluto? Am I dead?"

"No. You're going to be fine. I'm here to take you home"

"Ami-chan too?"

"No. She's not coming with us, I'm sorry..."

Jupiter returned her attention towards the girl in her arms, she shook her desperately "Why? She's alive! She just spoke to me! We're going to get married!" the brunette cried angrily as she slowly began to realize that Ami was in fact dead and had been for a long time.

"I'm so sorry Makoto-chan but you must go..." Pluto said kindly before she twirled her glaive.

"No! I can't leave Ami-chan! Sto...!" the senshi of lightning protested before falling unconscious. Unaware of anything, Makoto fell in a heap a few paces away from the crowd surrounding Rei, Minako and Usagi. The Hikawa temple was now filled with people parading over the bodies of now four injured and unmoving young girls. Two ambulances made their way towards the scene.

With a sigh of relief, Pluto used her quivering glaive once more and in a fraction of a second time returned to normal. Soldiers stood dumbfounded as the bullets they shot hit nothing. They all looked at each other feeling scared, the women in colored fukus disappeared magically and they were now left with no clue of what to do. The silence was interrupted by the loud roar of helicopters arriving to the camp. The soldiers looked up and far to see large, white helicopters make their way towards them. The armed men's eyes grew wide with fear as they noticed the helicopters carried UN all over them. Without a doubt or thought, the uniformed men and women sprinted into the forest, hopeful they could escape.

From a far, Pluto smiled as she watched the camp being invaded by UN soldiers and medical staff. Beside her, Neptune also gave herself a satisfied grin.

"I'm glad everything turned out alright but I would have preferred to stay out of this" the senshi of time said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Haruka-chan and I feel the same way. It couldn't be helped, we live on this planet and therefore it's problems become ours. Still, all things considered, the inner's did well. Thank you for saving us" Neptune said as she placed her hand on the taller senshi's shoulder.

"I know they did, you did well too, both of you. Are you ready to face Haruka-chan when she wakes up? It won't be pleasant. Perhaps Luna could help?"

The aqua haired senshi giggled gently "Don't worry, I can handle her. I just hope she believes me" she said.

Pluto looked over at her fellow warrior "Well, in case you get into trouble, take this" she replied handing over Uranus's transformation pen.

"Thank you. I hope we see you soon, maybe come visit?" Neptune said as she took the item and pressed it to her chest.

"I'll try. Goodbye" Pluto said before using her wonderful power to send the senshi of the ocean back to her home where she would find Haruka to take care of.

"...and well, the last thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. I didn't find out about the others until I was discharged. All the while, I thought they were dead and up until yesterday I thought you were too" Usagi said as she finished her story. She and Ami spent the better half of the day locked in Makoto's hospital room. The blonde tried to explain everything about the senshi, their past and the awful last months they had endured. All the while Ami sat silently listening to the amazing story and trying hard not to hit her new found friend across the head.

"Well? Do you remember? Say something!" Usagi whispered anxiously as she looked at the terrified girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry, it's ridiculous. I can't believe you and I won't" Ami groaned angrily.

The blonde jumped a little in her seat at the reaction "What? You don't believe me? Why would I make up a story like that?" she asked sounding offended.

"I don't know, maybe you're being silly or you just want to hurt me. I'm sorry for wasting your time but you should know, it wasn't nice to waste mine also" Ami said as she got up from her chair and grabbed her purse. "I can't understand why you'd joke at the expense of your friend's illness, she doesn't deserve it" she added before impulsively taking and squeezing Makoto's hand.

"What? No! It's not a joke! I would never do that to Mako-chan! Please don't leave, I don't care if you don't believe you're Sailor Mercury or anything I told you. Please, just remember you loved her. I want her to wake up and see you. I swear I would've left you alone for as long as it took but I couldn't keep you two apart. Just stay, please..." Usagi begged as she held Ami's sleeve gently but sternly.

The blue haired girl shook the blonde off "No. I'm sorry but I can't be here. Please don't tell Ms. Kino I was here and please leave me alone. Goodbye Usagi-chan" she said politely before heading towards the door.

"...Ami-chan...?" came the feeble and scratchy voice of Makoto.

Ami and Usagi snapped their heads towards the bed to find the brunette's eyes open and blinking weakly. It was clear Makoto could barely move but still she smiled from behind the mask covering her mouth which was now fogged with hot breathe. She lifted her arm, which trembled, as much as she could towards the shocked blue haired girl standing by the door.

"Mako-chan! You're awake!" Usagi cheered as she quickly placed herself next to the bed and took her tall friend's hand.

The sudden distraction gave Ami-chan time to flee out of the room. It wasn't until the door gave a soft click that the blonde realized she was gone. Saddened but thinking of her confused and suffering friend, Usagi returned her attention to Makoto who could barely register what was going on.

Ami ran down the corridor, bumping into nurses and doctors, until she reached the elevator. Jumping in her spot, she anxiously prayed for the doors to open. When they did, she hauled herself inside and closed her eyes until she finally arrived to the lobby. The genius left the hospital building urgently, finally taking a long breathe as she felt the cool breeze hit her from outside. And then, she began to cry. People passing by looked at the sobbing girl with pity, thinking she had lost someone like so many others recently had. Slightly embarrassed, Ami tried walking casually back home but stopped when she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see a black cat, Usagi's pet, looking up at her.

"What? Aren't you going to talk to me and make me remember?" Ami growled menacingly as she gently kicked Luna away.

The cat ignored the push and sat calmly looking up at the blue haired girl, giving her a saddened stare just like Usagi had. "I'm sorry, this isn't your fault. You can't help having a crazy owner" Ami said, wiping some tears from her face. She shook her head and sighed, realizing she was talking to a cat. Without another glance, she ignored Luna and continued the path towards her home. She never stopped crying and almost always ignored the concerned and nosey people who approached her. She couldn't help but obsess over Makoto and how the hospitalized girl slurred her name so lovingly and smiled at her so happily. The way her trembling and broken fingers reached out to her. Before she knew it, Ami was outside of her building, her thoughts having guided her home in an amazingly short time. Reaching the door of her apartment, she cringed a little before opening it.

"Ami! Where have you been? I talked to Usagi-chan and she told me you were with Makoto-chan but I would have appreciated a phone call. Honey, what's wrong?" Saeko asked worriedly when her daughter entered the room red in the face and drenched in tears.

"Nothing mother. I'm going to bed, goodnight" Ami answered dryly as she floated past the living room and disappeared into her room, closing the door carefully but quickly.

"Going to bed? It's only 6 p.m.! You've been asleep for the last three weeks! Ami-chan! Ami...?" the doctor hollered from the other side of the door. Realizing her daughter would not listen, Saeko limped back to the living room and continued to worry deeply for her daughter.

Behind a locked door and laying on her bed, Ami drowned out her sobs against a pillow. Her eyes stung terribly from so much crying and she felt completely exhausted. As dusk sailed in through the window, the blue haired girl felt herself ease into a light sleep until the darkness outside knocked her out into a dream state.

"...Mako-chan...oh..." the Princess of Mercury moaned after having felt her body explode in a wave of heat and pleasure. She had never experienced anything like it in her life, she felt so overwhelmed that she couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Did I hurt you?" the Princess of Jupiter asked concerned as she gently wiped some tears from the smaller girl's cheeks. Her naked body pressed itself against Ami's as she towered over her lover's heaving form.

"No...no...I just...I've never felt this way...I think I love you..." Ami whispered as she looked up at Makoto's green and worried eyes.

The taller girl bent over and kissed the smaller girl "I love you. Maybe...one day...you'll marry me?" she said with a small chuckle as she caressed Ami's collarbone.

"One day...if you choose the right moment...I'll say yes..." the blue haired princess purred with closed eyes.

"What if you forget me?"

"How could I?"

"I don't want to disappoint you"

"I'm more afraid of you abandoning me than disappointing me. Ask me to marry you when you know I can't say no" Ami said as she gently pushed Makoto on her back and laid on her long body.

"Alright, I will. Also, I promise never to abandon you, it would kill me" the tall brunette whispered as she gave the girl laying on top of her a kiss on the head.

"Please don't..." Ami replied pleadingly. The rapid beats thumping against the chest below her lulled the genius back to sleep.

"Oh!" Ami choked as she flung herself up from her bed. With quick gasps she slowly realized it had been a dream. Taking deep breathes and trying to control her frantic heart beating against her ribs, the blue haired girl stood up and paced around her barely lit room.

"Just a dream, just a dream..." Ami repeated to herself, trying to ignore the tingling and warm sensation between her legs. Finally, when the confusing feeling went away, she felt utterly depressed and clinging onto the memory of Makoto. Feeling herself begin to cry again, Ami forced the tears back and made a very sudden and bad decision.

It was late but not recklessly late when the blue haired girl ran past her mother who was in the kitchen and out the door of her apartment. Saeko barely got out a groan before her daughter was already long gone. Ami's muscles burned as she ran as fast as she could towards the hospital, the cold wind trying to pull her back from making a big mistake. She knew if she stopped, she would never have the courage to go and say what she needed to say.

"Hello, may I ask who you are visiting?" a nurse asked kindly as Ami skidded past her and completely ignored her placid welcome. Luckily, the genius barely made it to the elevator which was about to close. By the time Ami realized what she was doing, she was already standing outside of Makoto's room. Hearing voices from inside, she took a long and daring breath before turning the knob and stepping inside.

"...I'm surprised the haven't kicked us out...Ami-chan?" Usagi said amazed as she turned to look at the blue haired girl who slowly entered the room and closed the door quietly.

Rei and Minako were also stunned by the sudden appearance, the blonde even blushed a little as she recalled her earlier attitude. On the other hand, Makoto smiled again and weakly lifted her bandaged fingers, her eyes could barely keep open as she tried summoning the frightened girl over.

"...Hello Ami-chan...it's nice to see you again. Is everything alright?" the miko asked kindly but a little defensively. Obviously she was informed about what had happened that afternoon.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you as well. I need to talk to Makoto-chan..." Ami replied urgently but politely.

"It's not a great time, she's still really tired and she can't really talk right now. Maybe tomorrow would be better?" Minako responded quietly as she carefully got up from her chair. Her protective stance was interrupted by Rei, sitting in a wheelchair, tugging her down.

The awkward moment was broken when Makoto, pulling off her oxygen mask, moaned a very clear "Ami-chan...".

Tears falling from her eyes, Ami carefully walked towards the bed "I dreamt of you last night..." she whispered.

Sorry for the delay, crazy summer. I hope you enjoy it and patiently wait for the next chapters. Bye!


	23. Protection

Protection

"I dreamt of you last night...I don't know where we were or who we were but you...promised" Ami whispered as she pressed herself against the bed, her hand lingered gently on the sheets. She stared at Makoto who returned the penetrating glance.

"Should we leave?" Usagi asked quietly as she held her hand to her mouth trying to drown out her awkward question.

Minako shrugged but Rei stood her ground as much as possible from her wheelchair "Really Mizuno-chan, she needs rest...the doctors were very specific about keeping her calm and stable. I'm sure you could come back tomorrow, she just woke up today..." she explained gently but pressingly.

Before anyone could agree or protest, Makoto pressed her palms firmly on the bed and in an agony filled cry she lifted herself up until her back was pressed against the plastic headboard of the bed. Wincing and heaving, she gave her friends a reassuring smile.

"Mako-chan! You shouldn't!" Minako yelped.

"Lay back down! You'll hurt yourself even more!" the miko demanded as she tried to wheel herself as close to the bed as possible.

The brunette grinned as she shook her head "I'm fine. I just want to...speak with Ami-chan..." she moaned a little, turning to look at the shocked blue haired girl.

When Ami finally found herself she was embarrassed to realize she was holding Makoto's arm in a firm grip. Red in the face, the genius quickly let go and took a step back, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Are you sure Mako-chan? You're very weak and it's late! It would probably be better tomorrow when you two could have more time to..." Rei's protest was cut short by Usagi wheeling her away to the door.

"Mina-chan! Help me!" the miko cried indignantly.

Minako simply giggled and winked at Ami "Don't worry about her, she's always like this. Take your time, we'll handle the visiting curfew. See you tomorrow Mako-chan!" she said waving as she walked over to her bickering girlfriend.

"Bye Ami-chan, Mako-chan!" Usagi also said happily before opening the door and pushing Rei's chair out.

"You two are so irresponsible! Mizuno-chan! Take care of her! Don't get her tense!" the miko cried as she fidgeted in her wheelchair trying to look back. Minako smiled again and closed the door with a soft click.

The room was silent and uncomfortable as Ami looked up at a smiling Makoto. Her gaze fell to the floor again as well as her courage. "Maybe Miss Hino is right, I shouldn't have come" she slurred, crimson in embarrassment.

"No!" the brunette cried so desperately that she broke into a coughing fit.

The genius was quick to move next to the choking girl. She pressed her hand firmly against Makoto's upper middle back and with her other hand she pressed against the tall girl's sternum "It's okay, try taking slow but deep breaths..." Ami's gentle voice floated into her patient's ear.

When the coughing subsided and Makoto was able to compose herself, she slowly turned her head to face Ami's who was inches away. The two looked at each other intensely, the genius feeling a fierce heartbeat under her hand.

Without moving, Ami took her free hand and tenderly caressed the long scar which ran along Makoto's face "How did this happen?" she asked sweetly and concerned before cupping the taller girl's face and stroking the damaged skin with her thumb.

The brunette felt her cheeks burn "I don't remember. Do you?" she asked carefully, feeling Ami's eyes turn back to look at her own. The smaller girl's hand began to tremble away from her chest but Makoto quickly took hold of it and pressed it back. "I know you remember, please...feel it..." she whispered gently tilting her lips towards Ami's.

The blue haired girl could feel the heat of breaths against her partially open lips but before the taller girl's moist mouth could touch her, she hesitated and turned away, completely detaching herself from Makoto. In one quick move Ami was standing inches away from the bed, her back turned towards it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...please don't leave..." the tall girl pleaded as she tried to move herself off of the bed which was impossible. The sudden effort made her groan in pain which luckily caught Ami's attention.

"Come on now" - the genius said impatiently as she positioned the taller girl correctly on the bed - "No wonder your friends are so worried, you can't stay still" she scolded, tucking Makoto in properly.

"You're going to be a great doctor someday" the brunette said meekly as she released her arms from the sheets binding her.

"Everyone seems to think so, my mother especially but...hey! How did...you know? Did Usagi-chan tell you?"

"You said you dreamt of me last night, what did you dream?"

"Don't change the subject! Oh! I'm sorry, I'm being rude..." Ami apologized, realizing she was acting much too familiarly with the brunette.

Makoto's heart sank as she realized the blue haired girl was not responding the way she thought, sighing she chuckled awkwardly "I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm just curious about your dream, since I'm in it" she said unconsciously covering her body with the blankets on the bed.

"It was a silly dream, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you...really. Usagi-chan told me an amazing story and I probably just kept it in my mind...is she always this inventive?" Ami asked as she finally turned to see the brunette almost cowering from embarrassment.

"It depends, what did she tell you?"

And so, the blue haired girl took a seat at arms length of the bed and proceeded to explain the fantastic story that Usagi had shared with her. She explained their past, present and what would be their future. Lastly, looking down at her knees, she told Makoto what had happened the last couple of months in Tokyo. Almost the entire time she excluded the parts of her and the brunette being in love, which only broke Makoto's heart a little every time. With an angered and tear filled face, Ami finished by explaining how she had "died".

The two girls were silent as the story was finished. The brunette looked at the smaller girl breaking into tears which made her also begin to cry. Wiping the salty water from her eyes, she made a decision "Ami-chan, I'm sorry Usagi-chan told you that story. She likes to...imagine things when she's sad or lonely. It wasn't to hurt you are anything like that, she just wants her friends to be happy. I...I've liked you for a long time..." - the genius looked up with a puffy and tear spilled face - "...and Usagi-chan thought I'd be happy if you were with me, after everything that happened..." Makoto said as convincingly as she could.

"That...that doesn't make sense. Who would do that?"

"I know, I'm sorry but it was my fault too. Don't blame Usagi-chan, she was just being nice and a good friend. It was me who...did this..." the brunette said sadly but earnestly.

Ami got up from her seat angrily "I'm sorry Miss Kino but I have to go, I can't let you keep lying to me, you or your friends. I do hope you get better and if I see you in school well...I just hope you'll be kind enough to leave me alone. I wanted nothing more than some answers coming here but I was wrong, goodbye" she said politely through clenched teeth and eyes. Without a single last glance, Ami left.

Outside, in the lonely and abandoned hallway, the genius could not stand to leave. Clutching the skin covering her aching heart, she slid down the white wall she leaned against until landing awkwardly on the ground. She tried not to make a sound but the moans and sobs coming out of her were too much to handle.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" came the kind voice of a nurse standing over the destroyed genius.

Ami looked up, tears almost blinding her, and nodded between strained breaths.

"Are you here with Miss Kino?"

She nodded again.

"Don't worry about her. She looks bad but she'll pull through. If you don't feel comfortable spending the night in her room you can join Miss Hino and Aino in the next room" the kind nurse said sweetly as she directed her gaze towards the door next to Makoto's.

Ami nodded numbly and with the help of the nurse got up. The good hearted lady directed the small girl to the next room. "You are Ami Mizuno, right?" she asked gently but conspicuously. The blue haired girl nodded again through pursed lips.

"Good. There's a small sofa in the room and in the closet you'll find some sheets and pillows" - the nurse smiled sadly - "I understand it's difficult to see her like this but...well, I'm sorry for intruding but...Miss Kino has no family and your mother wanted you to be with her if anything should happen. I'm sorry if I sound rude or impudent but I think you should be with Miss Kino right now..." she whispered.

"My mother?"

"Yes. Dr. Saeko Mizuno? She was kind enough to give you full privileges with Miss Kino. I'll leave you now, you can go in if you'd like. Miss Hino and Miss Aino are almost always awake" the nurse chuckled before bowing and leaving.

Ami was completely confused by this point, even more than before. Her mother had given her full access to a girl she barely knew. Usagi's story was slowly becoming more real than ever. Still, in her painfully tightened heart, she could not remember Makoto whom she dreamt about, cried for and missed so much. Unsure of what to do, she took a deep breath and slowly open the door she stood in front of.

Inside, Minako laid on Rei's bed, the two embracing happily as the blonde had her head on the other girl's chest. Ami was about to leave but when she realized they hadn't noticed her presence she lingered.

"Do you think Ami-chan will remember without her pen?" Minako asked as she played with the black hair in front of her.

Rei stared down at the yellow hair under her "I hope so. I can't see Mako-chan ever recovering without Ami-chan with her" she whispered before giving the blonde a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want to know a secret? You can't say anything!"

The miko laughed and pulled Minako closer "Yes! please! Tell me! I swear I won't tell!" she cried jokingly as the blonde lifted her face towards her.

"Mako-chan was...going to ask Ami-chan to marry her! Can you believe it!" Minako practically screamed hysterically.

"Really? Oh my...that's...that's a big step! Mako-chan? Wow..." Rei pondered uncomfortably as the girl below her stared eagerly.

"Well...haven't you thought about it? Wouldn't you marry me?" Minako asked evilly.

"I...I...yes. I would. But not now..."

The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled "Fine. I'll wait but don't keep me waiting too long..." she said before tenderly taking Rei's face in her hands and giving her a long and loving kiss on the lips.

Ami was not gentle when she slammed the door shut and headed quivering towards the other side of the hall. Back pressed against the wall and heaving to calm herself from a panic attack, the blue haired girl could see no other relief than what she dreaded the most. Panting and holding her chest, she marched outside of Makoto's room and launched herself in. The brunette was sitting up, crying and holding her henshin pen. She looked over at the shaking girl with shock.

"Ami-chan! What's wrong?"

The blue haired girl shook her head, flinging tears dramatically as she ran to the bed and crawled in. She carefully placed herself next to Makoto and cushioned her head on the taller girl's chest. "I'm sorry...I don't know why...I miss you so much!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm here, I'll protect you" Makoto whispered gently as she caressed the smaller girl's back. She put her arms around Ami and held her close, giving her small kisses on the head.

The blue haired girl pulled away and lifted her face toward Makoto's "Do you...really love me?" she croaked between tears.

The tall girl sighed and took a deep breath, lifting the smaller girl closer. She smiled and pressed her lips against Ami's.

* * *

As Usagi was tucking into bed, she jumped when she heard a soft knocking at her window. Turning slowly and terrified, she frowned when she saw Luna trying to get in. Impatiently she let the cat in.

"I didn't even notice you were gone. Where were you? Oh! Is that Mercury's henshin pen?" the blonde said sounding much happier.

Luna spit out the pen into the girl's lap "Yes, it is. Artemis was kind enough to help me look for it" she said proudly.

"How'd you find it? It could have been anywhere!" Usagi asked astounded as she took the item and examined it.

"After everything you told me and where Mako-chan and Ami-chan had been taken from it wasn't difficult. We can sense their powers. Digging it out was much more of a problem" the black cat explained as she licked the dirt off of her paws.

"Great! I'll take it to Ami-chan's in the morning!" Usagi announced happily, placing the pen on her bedside table.

"No you won't! I'll keep it until we need Mercury. You leave that girl alone! You've done enough today!" Luna scolded as she jumped on the table and took the item in her mouth.

Usagi chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head "Actually...I think it would be better if she had her memories back..."

* * *

Another chapter done! Still not finished! I dedicate this chapter to the fact that here, in Mexico City, it is legal for gays to get married! and adopt! Very proud of my country, VIVA MEXICO! Also, I recently discovered a webpage with some amazing Ami/Mako drawings which I think anyone and everyone should check out. It's in Japanese but it's easy to look around. Check out this webpage, review and keep reading!

h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . j p / o t s u k i m i _ y u z u / c o n t e n t s . h t m l (obviously all together)

Check it out!


End file.
